Adopted
by KuroIchigoGal
Summary: I was the "adopted" daughter of a crime lord. My only job was to sit there and look "pretty" and to protect my "sister". There were things money could buy and things it couldn't. Or at least... until money ended up somehow buying the Akatsuki...By my spoiled "sister".
1. Prologue

**If you are reading this for the first time come back in a couple of days unless you don't mind grammar errors ;P**

**I have 14 chapters and a few need to be tweaked lol. Stick around though the story is great!**

**My first fic posting on fan : D I hope this fic is "original" in a sense. Read and review. If I wish to make a _decent _**

**fanfic I need all the help I can get. Also this will be a "realistic" fic. And I state loosely because fan fics are meant to be non realistic lol; but I won't **

**go STRAIGHT into the Akatsuki. I want you to get a feel for the character first. If you can hang in for a few chapters a promise when they appear **

**it will be worth it ;) Enjoy. 3**

**Disclaimer: States the obvious, doesn't get sued.**

* * *

**Prologue**

I opened my eyes slowly trying to get my bearings. Everything was so white…

Feeling a slight pinch in my arm I turned my head to see what it was. Big mistake, my head started pounding and my vision started to become blurry.

I hissed out in pain closing my eyes shut. '_He did a real good job this time…' _Slowly opening my eyes again as the massive ache in my head turns into a slight throb, I turned very very slowly to see the I.V. in my arm.

I laughed bitterly '_A REAL good job.' _There was a slight movement in the corner of my eye; I looked up to see a nurse talking to a man outside the room.

She was clearly upset and was whispering harshly at the man whose back was turned to me.

She pointed to me shaking her finger at me glancing at me doing a double take seeing that I had regain conscience.

"Excuse me." she said rushing in. "Hello Hana, you are at…." I didn't hear anything after that.

I was focused on the man who had finally turned his body to face me.

I felt as though God spat in my face.

_He _was here, out of all the people in the universe _HE _had to be here.

It was only 20 steps from my bed to the door, 20 steps that felt like eternity.

My heart raced, my palms were getting sweaty. I narrowed my eyes at him; he was standing next to the bed looking down at me.

He cleared his throat and broke the one way glaring contest between us. "Hello Hana... My name is Mr. Awayuki. I am here to adopt you, from this point on I am your father."

My tiny little hands making a fist in the one arm that wasn't in a cast. The pain was searing, my blood boiling. I gritted my teeth turning my head away in anger.

'_I would rather be with the man who did this than be with you…'_

* * *

**_Author's_**_** Note:**_

_**WOW, writing this all out… It's kind of depressing. But suspenseful don't cha think? **_

_**Preguntas? (Love the Spanish word for question.) Comments? Concerns? Grammar horrible? Pm/ Review. Thank you very much for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 1

"Tell me a story!" A young blonde hair girl demanded. I sighed placing my rolling pin down and cleaned my hands of all flour on my apron.

"And what story would you like to here Ichigo?" smiling politely as I can. "The ninja story!" she said jumping up and down excitedly.

"But Ichigo, I've already told you this story _seven times _today. Don't you want to hear another story?" I ask. Desperation clear in my tone.

"No!" she said, stomping her foot on the marble floor. "I WANA HEAR THE NINJA STORY!" screaming at the top of her lungs.

She ran over and started pulling on my long black hair. "Tell me the ninja story Hana!" Ichigo whined, pulling my even harder.

Sighing again I pinch the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes. '_You still haven't changed… even after all this time.'_

* * *

**Two Years Earlier**

My cheek was still stinging as I rubbed it.

Keeping my mouth shut I listened to "_father_" as he told me that I had a little _"sister" _and a new "_mother", _and I was supposed to meet them when we reached the house.

'_No better…' I thought _while he talked_. "_Yes." I replied back to whatever questioned he ask. I was hardly paying much attention to him.

He started at me for a long period of time before opening his mouth.

"Yes…. What?"

"Yes… Mr. _Awayuki"_

He nodded his head turning to the window. "Good."

Several minutes later we arrived at a large mansion. I looked up in shock, amazed that from now on I would be living here.

My view became blocked as the driver came to my side of the door and opened it for me.

I got out of the limo gawking at the large structure before me.

"Remember what I told you in the limo. I suggest you do not forget it if you wish to survive long here."

Walking up the long stair way leading to the house, we entered the home with a few maids bowing their heads at him.

"Welcome home Master" He waved his hand and dismissed the maids. They quickly ran off in different directions of the house.

Wrinkling my nose in disgust I was mortified to see maids. '_All this wealth… it's making my skin crawl. I'll never get use to this.'_

"Ah, Galina my darling. You and Ichigo have come to welcome your new daughter and sister?"

He asked with a smile on his face. I looked up to the top of yet another very long staircase and saw a young women who barely look like she was in her 20's and a young girl who's appearance was stunningly similar to the women she was clinging to.

This "Galina" seems to sneer for a split second looking in my direction before turning her head to her husband and talked in a heavy Russian accent.

"Makoto dearest. Welcome home, Ichigo and I where waiting for you."

If my cheek didn't hurt so bad I could have smiled more. I couldn't believe it. My new _"mother" _is a trophy wife.

My eyes fell upon the young girl who I guessed was my _"little sister" now. _We made eye contact and she gasped a little bit and hid behind her mother.

Well at least she's cute.

"Mama why did daddy bring home this filthy servant?" She asked her mother with a look of disgust on her face.

My right eye started to twitch, I stand corrected.

She's a spoiled BRAT. Oh boy, can my life get ANY better?

Galina smirked, it was obvious she was proud of her daughter for what she said.

Makoto sighed impatiently. "No honey, this is your older sister. I adopted her today"

Ichigo eyes lit up and started to pull on her mother's long dress trying to get her attention. "Can I play with her mommy?! Can I?!"

Galina patted her daughter's head gently smiling. "Of course sweet, just after the _zhivotnoye_ has a bath."

I didn't have to speak Russian to know that was an insult. I felt like I was just slapped in the face. I barely know these people and I am already the enemy.

"GALINA!" Makoto yelled, his voice echoing in the halls. Making me jump and Galina gasping while taking a step back from his loud voice. Her beautiful face frowning, her lips puckering in fear.

"She is part of this family, whether you like it or NOT. I will not have you disrespect her in front of me." He narrowed his eyes at her folding his arms across his chest as if scolding a little child.

"Is that _CLEAR?"_

She bowed her head in defeat. "Yes Makoto…"

I smirked. '_Serves you right' _My victory was short lived as I could FEEL Galina's burning gaze all over my skin. Unconsciously I shivered scratching my arm.

I knew I was going to pay dearly for that later in the future...

Makoto turned to me with his indifferent eyes. "The same goes for you Hana, when Galina talks to you address her as 'Mrs. Galina'. Failure to do so will result in a punishment. So I will ask YOU as well Hana. Is that _CLEAR?"_

I held back the urge to scream and run away. But what was I suppose to do? If I go back to that abomination I called **home** I would probably be back in the hospital within a week. Or worse…

Taking a deep breath to relax my body, I unclenched my fist looking at the floor in defeat as well. "Yes Mr. Awayuki…"

* * *

Ichigo was still tugging on my hair; she was clearly not going to give up. I sighed trying to pull my hair out of her little hands wincing from the pain.

"I'll tell you if you let go of my hair…." She smiled happily and let go. "And when you stop being a spoiled brat." Turning around reaching for my rolling pin, dinner wasn't going to cook its self.

Ichigo wasn't having any of that. She practically yanked my head off my neck causing my head to turn upwards.

"GAAAK! ICHIGO YOU BRAT LET GO!"

"NO! NOT TILL YOU TELL ME THE NINJA STORY!"

"GO BUG SOMEONE ELSE YOU BRAT!" I screamed at her.

She puffed her cheeks out which where red as raspberries from anger. "If you don't tell me the story I'm gonna tell momma on you!" she threatened.

I rolled my eyes trying to seem indifferent, but it never ended well when Galina came in the picture…

"Go a head. I don't care, call for your mommy. Have her win your battles for you." I retorted back at her. That was not the right call…

Ichigo's face had tears running down her face as she started to make small hic noises.

'_Ut oh… not good not GOOD!" _I thought to myself trying to rush over to her, but it was too late.

She already took a deep breath and started shouting "MOOOOOOOOOOO-"

I covered her mouth as quickly as I can taking a breath of relief when I do. "OK OK! You win! I'll tell you The Ninja Story."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

'_God why did I have to have a spoiled sister….'_

Rubbing my scalp trying to ease the pain that my sister's tantrum caused me, I looked down at Ichigo who was batting her eyes at me trying to look so innocent.

'_This snot nose brat has a chain around my neck and it's either this or face her mother's wrath."_

"Curse you Awayuki" I mumbled under my breath. He was the reason I was here, why my life has been a living nightmare in hell.

Ichigo must have heard my rant. She put her hands on her hips pouting. "HEY! Its daddy and mommy. Be grateful that _MY_ parents took pity on you! They adopted your ill-mannered, poorly dressed self."

I snorted and rolled my eyes at her. "Seems like you've been spending way too much time with _mommy dearest _Ichigo."

Galina loved to make my life miserable ever since the day we first met. Apparently she wants her daughter to follow in her footsteps.

One day she made me clean the whole mansion all alone by HAND. My hands were bleeding only an hour later…

The worst part was the few maids that were here snickering, pointed fingers and laughing at me.

My pride was crushed that day.

If I fell asleep Galina gave the maids permission to throw water on me to wake me up. Boy was that fun! Cleaning several _thousand_ pillars, paintings, and Japanese armor…

I'm just thankful she's only her at least one week out of the month. Sometimes Ichigo and I don't see her for several months.

I quickly wrapped my arm around Ichigo's stomach picking her up. She squealed and started kicking her feet and flailing her arms while giggling.

I looked down at her smiling. Sometimes this brat was just so adorable.

Quickly cleaning the counter of all the flour that littered the area making sure she wouldn't get dirty, and plopped her butt down in the clean island counter.

"Don't move" I warned her, turning around to wash my hands in the sink. "The last thing I want is for you to…"

She was already rolling around in the flower that I moved to the far corner of the counter giggling like the child she was.

Staring in disbelief I was speechless. '_How in Gods name did she get dirty so quickly?!'_

"IIIIIICHIIIIGOOOOO!_"_

She stopped sitting up on the counter still giggling. "Yessssss?" She looked like a ghost. The only thing that stood out was her sky blue eyes.

The red velvet dress probably worth a lot of money was _completely_ covered with flour. Her mary janes that matched her bright red dress where covered too…

"Now I'm going to have to clean this mess up before I tell the story, happy now?"

"Awwwwww! Nooooooo! Tell me The Ninja Story!" She glared at me. Her sky blue eyes met my dark ocean ones.

I sighed and picked up the towel and started to clean. "I'll tell you the story while I clean deal?"

She nodded her head smiling. "Deal!"

Once I finished wiping off the counter which she wreaked havoc upon I swiped her nose with a towel and smiles.

She smiled back giggling. I sighed looking down at the floor, it was in worse shape than the counter.

I got on my knees and started removing the flour from the floor. Even though I hated telling her the story about the Akatsuki over and over again, I loved talking about them.

The Akatsuki was my sanctuary, it was my scapegoat.

When I was younger I remembered turning it on turning the volume up loud to cover the screams that were coming from everywhere.

It helped me get through tough times when I was younger; my childhood was lost with everything that went on there…

So watching Naruto soothed my soul and gave me what little part of childhood I had left. I even use to scream Naruto's catch phrase for the longest time.

Smiling remembering the good times, I began to tell The Ninja Story. "There was a man who had a dream. His dream was to make the world a better pla-"

**BAM! **_Click, click, click… _My hand froze in mid-sweep. 'Galina…'

* * *

**Hello folks!**

** This chapter was NOT my best chapter lol. I still hope you will read on to find out Hana's tale! **** And for those who reviewed…**

**Your question shall be answered soon… ninja, I thank you for all who read this. **

**Even if you don't review! I'm so happy to just get visitors! **

**I am really good with ideas but always have trouble following through. I plan to make this my first fic I finish even if its not popular xP.**

**zhivotnoye means Animal.**


	3. Chapter 2

**For those who are even reading this chapter, I thank you so much.**

** Clearly I am doing something right. ;P I hope you read on to find out Hana's tale! I know there are grammar Nazi's out there! Re-reading my stories I wonder how I ever pass English classes XD. **

**The author is personally asking you to get all ocd and you guys refuse huh?**

** Fine reverse psychology! DON'T FLAME ME! D I also would like to say that I had a visitor from the country of Croatia.**

** Wow that's so cool! Thank you for stopping by! **

* * *

I slowly stood up dusting my apron and smiling sweetly.

"Good evening Mrs. Gali-"her hand made contact with my face causing the sound to echo through the kitchen.

I slowly brought my hand to my redden cheek and held on it. '_No better… No better…' _The sting was subsiding now and only a pulsing throb remained.

Looking down at the floor my long black hair cascaded in front of my face blocking the view as I ask her

"Why Mrs. Galina, what did I do wrong?"

**SLAP! **Galina's backhand hit my left cheek causing me to stumble back a bit. Ichigo quickly rushed over to hide behind her mother with a smug look on her face.

"Do not speak unless spoken to you mutt." She said in her thick Russian accent. "And you do not call me Mrs. When Makoto isn't around. It's _Miss_. Galina."

"… Yes Miss. Galina"

Galina's lips curled into an unpleasant righteous smile. "Good girl, now clean up this mess you made. I can't even trust you to make a simple meal."

My fist tightened onto the towel "Yes Miss. Galina" getting on my knees again I bit my lip trying to hold myself back from talking back.

She walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of vodka, tilted the bottle back and began to take deep gulps, sighing with content after drinking half the bottle.

She turned her head to gaze at her daughter who was still standing in the spot she left her at.

"Now daughter, tell me. Why did you call out my name?"

'_Not good…not good' _ My eyes focused on the bottle in her hand.

Galina was a woman who can hold down her liquor, but she become gutsiest whenever she drinks.

Our eyes made contact and she glared at me and then began to swirl the bottle in her hands. "Useless zhivotnoye…" she said as if I wasn't even there.

Ichigo was nervous already and started to stutter.

"Ha-Hana wou-wouldn't tell-tell me a story. S-s-so I-"

"**SPIT IT OUT!"**

Ichigo cringed and looked down at her feet to hide her tears from her strong iron maiden mother.

"Ichigo asked me to tell her a story and I refused. I have already told her the same story seven times today and wanted a break." I spoke up.

Galina got off of her perch putting the bottle down on the counter and walked over till she was right next to me.

Lifting up her foot she kicked my butt and I fell over.

"Your job is to keep Ichigo entertained. If she asks you to tell her the story 100 times, you do so."

Ichigo piped in with her famous "I told you so."

Her smirk returning to her flour covered face and she crossed her arms over her chest.

Galina then brought her attention to her daughter. She walked over to looking up and down at Ichigo making a sour expression.

"Look at you, a mess. You're an Awayuki. SHOW YOUR PRIDE! You do not get yourself _dirty. _You make other people CLEAN DIRT UP!" Galina sighed heavily

"My daughter, so you do not make the mistake again I will have to punish you for this."

She raised her hand and my eyes widen in terror. As quick as I possibly could I stood up reaching out and grabbed her hand.

Galina was shocked to see I would even _touch_ her. Her eyes narrowed taken her other hand slapping my twice as hard than before.

The hit knocked me off my feet and I fell back onto the island grunting when the corner made contact with my rib.

I winced holding my side. Galina wasn't finished just yet. She grabbed my hair and shoved my face on the counter.

I cried out in pain turning my head slightly so my eyes could look into hers.

"Cold war bitch" I hissed through my teeth.

In an angry cry she took the rolling pin in one hand, my hand in the other and slammed it right onto my hand.

I bit my lip so hard blood started to flow out of my mouth and on the flour.

The pure white grain became stained red with my blood. "_My apology… Miss Galina… I forgot my place…" _I gritted out from clenched teeth.

She forcefully let go of my hair and dropped the pin next to my face and walked out of the kitchen.

'_Rot in hell.' _Lifting my head I gritted my teeth in pain. '_She didn't hold back this time__...Well at least I got back at her'_

I paused seeing something in the corner of my eye. '_Ichigo…'_

She's only seen the wrath of her mother only a few times, but tonight had been one of the worst.

Her big blue eyes wide in shock, I walked over to her patting her head.

My life may have been hell, but I would be damned if I would let Galina or Awayuki ruin Ichigo's.

I promise I will protect her, even if she doesn't want it.

"Hey Ichigo why don't you get ready for bed and I'll tell you The Ninja Story, ok?"

She nodded her head and head off to the bathroom to take a bath.

I began to finish my work in the kitchen. My hand stopped at the blood, a tear fell onto the counter and then another.

I cried silently alone in the kitchen, as I cleaned my own blood.

* * *

**AN:**

** I sound like a masochist. And it seems like I like flash blacks lol. Kind of hard to not fb several part in this chapter.**

** A lot of back story while things happen in the present lol . Whoooo! Only one or two more chapters till the Akatsuki make there début!**

** I might try to put everything on one chapter and see how it turns out. Review and flame! ;P**


	4. Chapter 3

Once the kitchen was dealt with, I made my way to Ichigo's wing in the eastern part of then mansion.

When I knocked on her door and didn't hear a response I opened the door and went to her bath room.

She was having trouble getting her shirt over her head tugging it but getting no results.

I leaned against the door frame and smiled at her. Spoiled but still adorable, her little grunts and frustrated sighs where not helping either.

Chuckling I walked over to her. "Here let me help you" I pulled the shirt over her head and poked her nose. "Silly, now go bathe while I tell you The Ninja Story."

Ichigo was already scowling when I took the shirt off her head, but then quickly turned her frown into a smile as she ran and jumped into her bath tub.

It was massive tub, big enough for 30 people at least. When making this mansion Awayuki spared no cost for his wife and daughter.

Kicking and splashing water at me, I jumped back trying to block the water with my hands.

"Ichigo cut it out! How am I suppose to tell you the story if you keep splashing and making loud noises?"

She giggled and swam quietly to the edge. "Tell it to me already!" smiling excitedly.

Sheesh, you think this was the first time I've told it to her.

I sighed and rolled up my pants sitting on the edge of the tub letting my feet soak and I began to tell her the story.

"There was a man with a dream; his dream was to make the world a better place. A world where there was no war, no violence only peace. But the world that he lived in," "The ninja world!" Ichigo piped in.

I smiled and nodded my head. It wouldn't surprise me if she knew this story verbatim. It was her favorite, even more so than Cinderella.

And Ichigo _loved_ the idea of not just a "prince" but a man who was rich and could take care of her, just like her father.

"Yes, the ninja world. His world was filled with pain, suffering, blood and death.

In order for this mans dream to come true he needed to make a group with the strongest ninja around in all the nations.

He called this group the Akatsuki." "That means daybreak!" Ichigo cheered. This is why she wanted the eastern wing. So she could be like her heroes the Akatsuki.

To wake up every morning in the "day break", to wake up every morning as the Akatsuki.

I envied her childish notions so much… If only I could wake up in the Akatsuki's world for real.

"Yes, it does now shhh! Stop interrupting me! As I was saying the man started his group in his home town, the village hidden in the rain.

With his trusted friends and companions Konan and Yahiko, out to find peace the man had many enemies.

Konan the only female member at the time and still remains had the ability to control paper. Making her body disappear into butterflies and AH!"

I placed my finger on Ichigo's lips stopping her from interrupting me again.

I knew Konan was one of her favorite characters in the story, she was the only female in the story and thought it was cool Konan was strong enough to hang out with the Akatsuki.

Ichigo started to giggle under my finger; I removed it and went on.

"As the Akatsuki became more famous, their numbers started to grow. These men were full of character and the strongest in each of their village.

Sasori from the village hidden in the sand was a puppet master. Mess with him he will have your organs for dinner!

And your body? Another piece to his ever growing collection."

Ichigo always let out a high pitch squeal whenever I said that. Her reaction always made me smirk, because she truly hated the sound of becoming Sasori's collection.

"Next was Kisame he was from the village hidden in the mist. His chakra out matched any other member with his trusty sword he could turn anyone into shark food!

His origin unknown, a past shrouded in mystery and the spy for the Akatsuki was Zetsu, the half black half white plant.

Though he may seem like he's crazy by talking to himself, Zetsu was the best spy in the ninja world.

Behind enemy lines we would never get caught. Not even the kage's could sense him!

Ahhhh, let's not forget the zombie duo, two ruthless mercenaries who never seem to die.

Hidan is a ninja from the hidden village hidden in hot water; the immortal always had his trusty scythe with him. He and his religion were inseparable.

This is more I can say for his limbs. Always losing them in battle and has the mouth of a sailor that only a mother could love.

Hidan always strikes first and then asked questions later. Never even caring for questions in the first place."

Ichigo smirked when I mentioned Hidan… always scared me not knowing if Ichigo really liked him or not.

Oh well, she'll find out the truth when her mother finally lets her watch the anime someday.

"The use of a forbidden technique made this mans body into long black threads.

Hidan's partner Kakuzu a ninja from the village hidden in waterfall was an excellent sewer.

How can he not be always stitching back his partner's body back on?

A bit tight on around the belt, but if you need a trust worthy companion and a treasurer then Kakuzu is your man."

After she was done bathing we left the bathroom to finish the rest of the story in her bed.

"Considered a prodigy when he was just a boy, Itachi from the village hidden in the leaves he was the most skilled ninja when it came to illusions."

I dramatically waved my hands in the air when I said illusions and she giggled.

"You could be standing right in front of him, and see only trees. A master of hiding in plane sight, his sharigan the most powerful eyes anyone has ever seen.

Lots of people from his village wanted his eyes so in order to prove that no one could take his eyes he challenged every one in the village and won.

Fed up with the way his people were acting he left his village in an angry haste."

"Hey Hana, don't you like Itachi?" Ichigo asked. I reached over and rubbed her head with my hand.

"Yes, because it takes a lot of guts to hate your brother."

"Why does Itachi hate his brother?"

"… I don't know." I told her, she pouted crossing her arms over her chest.

"You ALWAYS say that…"

"Well it's true. Shall I continue or no?" Ichigo rolled her eyes and waved her hands signaling me to continue.

"Next is Deidara, his version of art is "fleeting" in other words… Blowing things to bits.

From the village hidden in the rock Deidara makes clay art from the mouth on his hand.

It has a really long tongue that likes to liiiiiiiick" I moved over to her trying to lick her flicking my tongue everywhere.

Ichigo flipped out and fell out of the bed trying to escape from me, I laughed so hard I had to hold my self up on the headboard from keeping myself falling over as well.

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" she screamed. I wiped a tear away from my eyes and smiled. "Ahhhh… maybe not for you but for ME it was hilarious.

Now get back in bed I still have a little bit left to go." She growled at me getting back under the covers and threw a pillow at me.

I caught it and placed it back down on the bed. "Now where were we? Ah, yes! Like Zetsu his origin is unknown, he's Deidara partner later in the anime and the clown of the Akatsuki the infamous Tobi!

Always trying to prove himself to his sempai Tobi always rushes in wanting to be the hero. A quality that is very cute about him.

Clumsy but means well, Tobi seems to make things worse for his sempai. You can always tell its Tobi by his bright orange mask that he wears"

"Ohhhhh! Does Hana like Tobi too?" she smirked clearly trying to get back at me for making her fall off the bed.

Sticking my tongue out I told her "I think he's really adorable, and funny. But if you're trying to ask if I would _love_ him, then nope!"

"Whatever I'm sure you do."

"Anyway, the leader who had this great vision was named Pain.

He alone was the only one who could save the world from humanities suffering. So together with his followers Pain set out on a long journey.

The end. Now go to bed Ichigo it's late" I told Ichigo tucking her in.

"But!"

"No buts!" I turned off the lights leaving her night-light on. "Good night Ichigo."

"Good night Hana." she rolled over and closed her eyes. I silently shut the door holding the knob for a bit then sighed.

How could I tell her? How can I tell her that her heroes where really blood thirsty killers, set out to rule the world?

When she was younger the story just use to be something to keep her occupied, now the Akatsuki are like GODS to her.

People set out to do the right thing who would never harm a fly, when they wouldn't even bat a lash killing a child if it was in the way of their goal.

Or that Yahiko is dead, and Itachi slaughtered his parents if front of his younger brother.

I rubbed the back of my neck, each time I told her the story her infatuation continues to grow. Though infatuation might be an understatement…

Coming to a halt at the end of the hall, I look down the left hall, the right hall, and straight a head '_How do I manage not to get lost in here?_'

The mansion has practically doubled in size in the two years I've been here. Each wing is like a "mini" mansion equipped with up and downstairs with maze like hallways.

Since I've told Ichigo stories about the Akatsuki she's added rooms in her wing for different member!

One room has walls made into an aquarium. Filled with fish, ONE shark thank God, and plant life for Kisame.

A room where it always rain… from the _inside_, just for Pain, Konan, and "Yahiko".

I don't know how Awayuki managed to pull it off but he did.

"Anything for my precious daughter" he says, and he never disappoints her.

I shook my head thinking about Hidan's room. "Blood" or red paint was smeared everywhere.

The walls, the floor the ceiling with Jashin's symbol on the floor, why Ichigo wanted that room done I have no idea.

Not my personal favorite… BUT Ichigo loved all the Akatsuki members, even Hidan.

A lesser but equally as odd was Sasori's room. A local artist must have envisioned making a room like this, never in my life have I seen anything like it.

Different sized marionettes hung from the ceiling with long clear string tied to each and every one of them.

In the center of the room was a table with a small half-finished wooden doll, and wooden tools next to it all lined up in a row.

The walls were my favorite part of the room. They were made of solid 100-year-old oak, carved to look like a large-scale tree rings.

So beautiful, I sometimes spent hours in that room running my fingers along the grooves.

Zetsu's room or our backyard was filled with flowers, different plant from around the world, a vegetable garden, herb garden, plus a green house it was the fifth largest garden in all of Japan.

When Galina wanted to take her meaningless frustration on me, I just "happened" to get lost in the rose maze that I loved so much.

Even though I know that maze better than anyone in the house and she still falls for it.

How Deidara's room was created is actually quite funny. Ichigo walked up to Awayuki and asked for a bomb proof room.

Only hearing half of what she said, he didn't bother to look up from his paper worked when he asked her why.

Ichigo smiled and said "So I can blow things up with clay bomb and make things go BOOM!"

He looked over at her for a moment then setting his work down and called out my name.

Walking in the room his face was already in a scowl.

Of course going on about how my "fairy tale stories were getting out of hand, look what your sister just asked!" speech I had to come up with a believable excuse this time or I would be in reprimandable trouble later…

So I told him the first thing that came to my mind when someone here's the word "bomb" I suggested he get a bomb shelter.

Scoffing the idea at first, I tried to convince him that he _did_ have a lot of enemies. So having a shelter wouldn't hurt, in fact it would make your enemies fear you even more showing them how ready you are.

He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his chin thinking it over.

Awayuki smirked and for the second time since I've been here he had agreed with me.

The first time is when I told him if he insisted on getting Ichigo rooms with water in them I wanted them to be in my wing.

All I had to do was say "small child, water, may drown" in that order and he obliged. Ichigo was extremely upset about this; trying to convince her father to change his mind.

He smiled patting her head gently and told her it was for her own safety and that come first.

Her father's wishes didn't seem to change Ichigo's mind. Miss. Princess snuck into the aquarium room one night and started to bang on the glass demanding that the fish pay attention to her cracking the tank.

Only a small leak occurred, but if she had banged on it any longer or harder she could have swum with not on fishes but sharks as well.

Hence why the two rooms are locked and the keys are in Awayuki's study. Only to be opened whenever I am with her and no other time PERIOD.

'_Finally_' I made it out of the Ichigo's side of the wing, I started to walk faster wanting to return to my room and crash when I saw a tall figure standing at the top of the stair case that stopped me dead in my tracks.

"What do you want…Mr. Awayuki" He turned to me with his coat draped around his arm and a plane ticket in his hand with a solemn expression on his face.

'_Leaving the country again as usual, nothing ever changes._'

"So you were tucking in Ichigo to bed?" he asked. "I'm glad to see that the two of you are getting along."

I stopped him by holding a finger up in the air.

"One, she's a spoiled brat, we don't get a long. We have periods of time where we don't argue. You would know this if you were here more often." Another finger went up. "Two, you didn't answer my question."

You could see the "crime lord's" brute self come out as he glared at me. "Hana, I don't think I have to remind you to watch your **tongue **missy. You are an Awayuki, show respect to your elders."

I put on my best fake smile and bowed. "No sir, the slap you gave me in the limo two years ago is enough of a reminder."

He let out a ragged sigh knowing I was being somewhat sarcastic yet telling the truth. "Good, then let's keep it that way. Hana…. I am leaving for another business trip… And this one will take a few years.

While I am away different people will come here and teach you everything you need to know in order to be part of this organization. From tea ceremonies, flower arranging, combat skills, archery, fencing, swimming, music, art, and acrobatics.

I will have the mansion accommodated to your needs.

Learn everything and master it. Ichigo will train by your side, though she will only be there for you to keep an eye on her while you train.

When I return for your 16th birthday you will display your abilities in front of politicians, gang affiliations, neighboring crime lords, and diplomatic officials from foreign countries.

I do not accept failure in this house hold. Do not embarrass me Hana." Without another word he walked down the stairs and out the door.

I had to lean against the railing to prevent myself from falling. Too shock to even retaliate I just stood there like a statue forever frozen in time.

My legs finally gave in as I slowly fell to the floor covering my mouth. '_I'm just his puppet… Something he can display at his on whim and pleasure. My God, I'll be just like Galina!_'

That single thought sickened me to the point of bile coming up my throat. As much as I wanted to say no, to run away and leave, I couldn't.

If I wasn't going to be his puppet, then he would force this fate on Ichigo. My grip tightened on the star way bars.

'_No... I won't let them turn her into a mindless puppet. She wouldn't be able to survive and still hold on to a piece of her sanity._'

With a new resolve I picked myself up and walked back to my bedroom slowly.

Two years was a long time to master these things right? It shouldn't be that hard.

* * *

**AN: I'M SORRY! T_T I tried so hard to make this chapter where Akatsuki appeared but I didn't turn out that way. And I hope I didn't spell there names wrong either...**

**But they will be in the next chapter yaaaaay! I have a question for you readers, would you like a detail version of **

**Hana's training or a detailed version of the party? One part will have to be short enough so I can put the Akatsuki's **

**encounter**** in the chapter! I won't update till someone gives me there opinion! px Muahaha! I just threatened you guys! ;) Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm starting to realize what a pain it is to write in first person p.o.v. You are restricted in so many ways in my opinion! :/ **

**Thank you So MUCH Darkness Angel 21 for reviewing!**

** Because you were the only one who did so, you got your wish! A detailed synopsis of Hana's training! here is the next chapter of Adopted! Enjoy!**

* * *

I was on the mat exhausted with my arm was draped over my eyes. '_It shouldn't be that hard_' mocking myself. Two years to conquer nine, nine freak categories IS hard.

It's only been six months and it's been _hell._ Tiring, time-consuming and torturous I'm run ragged till I can't stand 5 days a week!

Even when I'm not working my butt off I have a flower arranging, music lessons, tea ceremonies, and art lessons.

Leaving me one day to practice everything I learn through out the week.

I clenched my teeth in pain as I rolled over on the mat trying to cool my cheeks. Already my eyes started to glaze over and he was just getting started.

Currently, I was in combat which was my worst skill and like every week Diablo Mr. Nishino's nickname was beating the living day lights out of me.

The mat seemed to be moving further and further away from my cheek and I frowned. '_Come back matt, I need you!_'

My eyes came face to face with Mr. Nishino '_Speak of the devil_'.

Holding me by the collar of my shirt he brought our faces even closer together. "We're not finished Awayuki."

"Oh really? Because I figured you know, I could go-"

His strong muscular fist made contact with my stomach making my eyes bulge out in surprise.

A couple of seconds later the shock disappear the pain registered in my brain causing me to gasp out for air.

My shaking hand reaching out to grasp his fist that was still imbedded in my stomach, I struggled to pull it away.

He spat at the ground with unamused eyes. "Pathetic…"

He threw my body like a rag doll across the floor; tumbling around till it hit the first solid object it could find.

I fought with my body commanding it to get up not to let Diablo see me like this or use my body like a Frisbee when there was a bubbly giggle in the corner.

"And what… is so… funny Ichigo…?" I asked her in-between pants.

Dragging my face in her direction I could tell she hadn't even broke a sweat even after 30 minutes of training.

"I just don't see how you haven't made any progress with your training since you started Hana. Look at me? My teacher says I'm a prodigy and that's only with 6 month of training.

Give it up Hana, I'm better than you." I snorted and pulled myself up leaning against the wall.

"This isn't about whose better you brat, besides your training is kiddy stuff! Ten dainty little kicks and punches,

Swimming on a boogie board, shooting arrows ONE foot away, taking random shapes putting them together and calling

it a "Picasso piece", cramming any and every kind of flower in the most hideous vase, faking an injury so you can get

points in fencing, doing a cart-wheel in acrobatics, and you don't even _stay_ for tea ceremonies!" Though my retort was

suppose to make her grasp how much her teachers were lying to her to make her feel better, half of that was all true.

Ichigo had it easy.

'_If only she knew WHY I was doing this.' _ Of course I was stubborn and would never tell her, but still!

The brat could be just a bit grateful?

She just shrugged her shoulders as if the truth didn't bother her. "Still better."

"AWAYUKI! If you have time to chat then you don't need lunch."

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

Ignoring me, he turned to Ichigo and smiled. "Miss. Ichigo, you are done for the day. If you would like to go you may."

She smirked turning around to leave the gym. "_STILL_ better." She called out from behind her waving her hand good-bye.

"Why you little brat…" I growled trying to walk over to her.

A gasp escaped my lips as I did a sloppy one-handed back handspring dodging Diablo's fist where my head use to be.

Pulling his fist out of the crumbling wall he glanced over his shoulders with a huge smirk on his face.

"Oh, you still have enough energy to do your fancy feet moves? Then I haven't pounded you hard enough.

'_Why is my life filled with sadistic people?_' I groaned thinking to myself.

"I can dodge you all day Diablo!" I screamed at him.

His eyes were filled with rage as he told me,

"Well than sweet cheeks, you're not leaving here till you land a hit. Since you haven't managed that once yet, I think your smart mouth is going to be here all night."

Sure enough, he kept his promise. Diablo had beaten me to a bloody pulp till the wee hours of the morning.

I must have passed out on the mats because the next morning I found myself in the same spot from last night.

I hadn't moved an inch.

Pushing my body up I spat some blood out of my mouth and dragged myself out of the gym to the garden where archery practice is help.

If I was late Mr. Ryuse wouldn't be happy, and I don't want to give him another excuse to make me hold a bow for 12 hours straight without moving.

It was a beautiful day, and I didn't feel like appreciating it.

Till Mother Nature had to prove me wrong with the most beautiful rose I've seen this year.

I walked over gently caressing the flower in my hand. Color of blood-red that outshined the sun, I closed my eyes leaning down to smell the breath-taking scent when I heard a _whoosh_ and a loud **thunk.**

Opening my eyes to see there was no longer a rose in my hand.

Turning my head to the left I could see it was now against the nearest tree with a single arrow holding it there by the tip of the stem.

Walking over to the tree I removed the arrow letting the rose fall into my hand.

I turn to see a man with a bald head with a priest outfit in a traditional stance after releasing a bow. "Hell Mr. Ryuse."

"You're late Hana-san, though I can see why." He lowered his bow turn in the opposite direction.

"What Mr. Nishino does will and shall not affect your punctuality or your performance. Do you understand?"

He looked over his shoulders to see that I heard him.

I stopped and bowed my head. "Yes Mr. Ryuse, I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

"You are still late Hana-san; you will do practice firing an arrow in even, close and oblique stance 200 times today."

My jaw dropped, "That's 600 times! I'll be here all night!" I screamed.

He turned his head to me. "Then I suggest you get busy Hana-san" he stated in a monotone.

I grumbled quickly grabbing my bow and arrow taking my even stance nocking my arrow.

Pulling my bowstring back I took aim and fired missing the bullseye by five inches.

"Control your breathing Hana-san. Focus on your target, if you are still missing the bullseye then your resolve is not strong enough."

'_Oh my resolve is strong enough. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't_'

**Thunk. **I smiled my arrow hit dead center bullseye.

I turned to him smirking. "You were saying?"

He stared back and said "Good, now 599 left to go."

My smile instantly fell as I began to frown. "Buzz kill Mr. Ryuse seriously."

When I finished it was around one am and I was so tired; all I wanted to do is go to my room and sleep.

I didn't sleep in my bed last so when my head hit the black silk pillow my mind was already starting to drift.

'_Thank god tomorrow is acrobatics…"_

* * *

Was the last thing I thought before drifting off to sleep.

Feeling a lot better from sleeping longer and in a bed I rushed to the gym.

It was set up with the uneven bars, balance beam, tight rope, and my personal favorite the trapeze.

"Ah, Hana you're here early!" Miss. Mizuki said. She gave me a look over and grimaced.

"What happen to you though? You look like hell."

I still had bruises and cuts all over my body. I waved my hand acting like it wasn't a big deal.

"It's nothing; I'm going to go start now." I told her already making my way to the latter.

"Sorry Hana, it's your sister's turn on the trapeze, you need to practice the balance beam. Don't think I haven't notice it's not your best thing to train on."

My hands where just around the latter bars when I sighed and letting them go making my way back to the balance beam.

"What do you want me to practice then?"

"Omeliancik and Yurchenko's routine. I want you to know it inside and out forwards and backwards, and I will make you do it backwards eventually."

"Who?" I asked her.

"Who they are is not as important as there routine which made them famous."

Mizuki jumped onto the balance beam as she began to perform the moves flawlessly. Jumping, spinning, twisting, and keeping her legs straight and even the whole time.

I was in awe watching my teacher maneuver around the beam.

When she finished I started to clap excitedly till I realizing I would have to do the same thing.

"Oh… Wait there's no way I can do that flawlessly like you can Miss. Mizuki!"

"Did I mention as an extra bonus, you will not be getting on the trapeze till you accomplished this?" She smirked.

"Oh that is such a low ball and you know it, and its working." I jumped on to the beam as Miss. Mizuki did the opposite.

"Show me what you got Hana!" she yelled to me.

I took deep slow breaths and tried to pull off the Yurchenko's loop.

Standing side ways on the bar I raised my arms up doing a backhand spring on the beam then trying to use the momentum to completele the loop, but I ended up falling off the beam hitting my head.

"OW! OW, OW, OW, OWWWW!" I closed my eyes holding my head waiting for the throbbing pain to go away.

Miss. Mizuki fell to the mats bursting out laughing.

I started to pout feeling betrayed by my favorite teacher. "How could you Miss. Mizuki."

She stood her self up and took a deep breath from laughing so hard.

"I'm sorry Hana, but it was funny! That was the first time I've seen you fall and actually cry out in pain."

I quickly jumped back onto the turning sideways once more lifting my arms up in the air.

"Don't get use to it Miss. Mizuki." And tried Yurchenko's loop again.

* * *

Thursday was fencing and I got to say this was the most boring thing I did all week… wait no second, wait third.

When you include the flower arranging and tea ceremonies.

My teacher was Hispanic so few words were said, only actions on the floor.

When I finished putting on my gear he handed me a Sabre. '_So its upper body today huh?_'

I bend the weapon slightly and began to test is out. Giving quick short thrust, it was light and easy to handle.

With a Sabre it was a cutting and thrusting weapon where your target is anything but your hands above the waist.

He walked over to the far side of the piste and I took my position on the other side.

We saluted each other, put our mask on and began. Meeting in the center we began our little dance.

He of course hits me every time, leaving me in the dust.

"Otra vez!"

I knew that word.

"_Again!"_

We started over again with the same results.

"Otra Vez!"

This time I manage to get a hit.

My teacher took off his masked and started to clap.

"Muy bein sigue así señorita Awayuhi!"

I blushed slightly, that was my first hit I got since we started training.

I didn't exactly know what he said, but I think its something good?

Putting my helmet back on we continued for hours, and hours yet I never managed to hit him again.

The sun was setting in the arch windows, the glowing orange silhouette our bodies.

My hands where on my knees as I was panting furiously. Sweat was rolling down my face on to the mat.

I looked up at my teacher who was calmly standing a few feet away completely dry from any perspiration.

He turned around and walked back to his stop raising his Sabre "Una vez más."

I cringed. He only said that when he got bored with me and when I had disappointed him yet again.

I put my mask back on and held up my weapon.

'_I have to fight harder. Fight till I can't move anymore. Fight for her!_'

With unspoken words said we charged engaging in one more battle.

* * *

**AN:** **Because this chapter was SO LONG I split it up into two different chapters.**

** I will keep my promise and make sure the Akastuki will be in the next chapter.**

**I'm writing it right now! I'll have it update by friday/saturday. Please stick around for the chaos to unfold! **

**Thank you for reading! Flame and review!**


	6. Chapter 5

I rolled over in my bed, and rolled over again. Frustrated I threw my covers off and walked over to the bathroom.

I just couldn't sleep for some reason. I looked at myself in my mirror.

My eyes have accumulated so many bags these past 6 months.

I pulled down on one of them and I looked like a ghost. I quickly let go almost scared of my reflection.

'_My poor body…_' I sighed dropping my head.

**Dong, dong, dong, dong, dong, dong, dong.**

The clock tower was graciously letting me know I had one hour before my swimming lessons.

I sighed again taking off my clothes and getting into the pound, because there was no way I could call this thing a tub and soaked for a bit.

I closed my eyes and relaxed, there was so little me time it was nice to just even take a simple bath now and then.

Although…

"Girei." I called out.

Within seconds Pain's theme song started playing and the tension seemed to effortlessly slide off my body.

I idolized Pain so much; sometimes I wished he was my father so he could take me away from one hell hole to another.

I giggled at myself realizing what I just said. There was no time for silly, childish fantasies now.

'_I have someone to protect, that's all the matters now._'

Stepping out of the bath I put on my bathing suit and made my way downstairs in my wing.

The pool was huge horizontally like the gym vertically which was right next door.

This was the only thing I ask from Awayuki that was truly selfish. I wanted the gym and pool in my wing.

To my surprise he actually did it, and I finally made use to some of these empty rooms in my wing.

I smiled to myself thinking about how Ichigo didn't even care about having rooms in my wing for once.

She didn't like highest, and couldn't swim. In her mind the farther away from her the better.

I love highest, the thrill and rush when you jump in the air is amazing.

Then there was the water… I loved to pretend that I'm a mermaid who could just breathe under water forever.

Reality came back to remind me that I have lungs and not gills.

I walked into the pool room and looked up at the high dive board.

Highest + Water= Heaven.

I smirked, praying I could do some cool dives today.

Something started to move up on the high dive then a loud snoring noise echoed in the building.

'_Ugh… Mr. Okabe you kill me._' I sighed removing my hand from my palm and started to climb up the high dive latter.

He was in his trunks with his shirt half way up his body and his legs all sprawled out.

'_Honestly, how this man can be so carefree amazes me._'

I heared the doors open to see Ichigo walk in with her cute two piece set sunglasses and a towel on.

She looked up to see me on the high dive and sighed.

"Oko-dodo's up there again isn't he?"

Nodding my head I looked back down at him and started to poke his face. "Out cold, so it seems."

"Well wake him up! I don't have all day!" she screamed.

I rolled my eyes while gently shaking Mr. Okabe. "Mr. Okabe, it's time our swimming lessons…" He woke up with a start flailing his arms around.

I tried to move out of his way but that only caused me to lose my balance and I fell off the high dive.

I let out a scream in surprise but quickly tried to move myself in a position where I wouldn't and on my back.

My side met full impact with the water which was just as worse.

I wince in pain as the bubbles in the water began to clean I swam to the surface taking a deep breath of air.

Glaring up at Mr. Okabe who was rubbing his read in apology I made my way to the edge of the pool climbing out.

My shirt was soaked stuck to me and so were my shoes!

I let out a frustrated sigh pulling them both off and dropped them to the floor.

"Well, I'm already soaking wet Mr. Okabe what's today's agenda."

He climbed down the latter still apologizing while Ichigo was laughing her ass off.

Which only fouled my mood even more.

Mr. Okabe cleared his throat letting Ichigo know to stop laughing and began to tell us our activities.

"Hana-chan, today you will just be high diving today. I want you to learn how to go from one twist to one and a half.

Eventually your skill level could/and will take you to three or more, but you really need to control your entrance.

Your splash is still way too big, I know you're having fun free-falling but you still need to _control_ yourself.

Before you do that I want you to try this." He held up two ankle weight in his hands with a smile on his face.

My eyes widen figuring out with this crazy man wanted me to do. "Wait you want me to strap these things to my ankles and sink to the _bottom_ OF THE FREAKN POOL?!"

Mr. Okabe patted my head and smiled. "This should help control your sporadic splashing. Don't worry it will be at the shallow end of the pool…. At first."

"But!"

"No butts, you are going to meditate under water and control your lungs. Fight back the urge to breathe as long as you can.

When can't take it anymore press the button and the weight will be released from your ankles and you can swim to the surface."

He tossed the weight to me and started walking over to Ichigo. "Have fun Hana-chan!"

I grumbled under my breath walking over to the shallow side of the pool and put the ankle waits on. These things were pretty heavy.

Taking a deep breath I jumped in; when I hit the bottom I crossed my legs, closed my eyes, and emptied my mind.

Letting the current of the water flow through me I began to relax for the second time today.

My body felt lighter than a feather, ironic since I have weight around my ankle.

This was seriously heav- **SLASH!**

I opened my eyes to see what disturbed the flow of the current and it was none other than my little sister.

Ichigo wanted to taunt me and she succeeded. I pressed the button making the weight release my ankles and floated to the surface.

"What was that for Ichigo?!" I asked her.

She smiled and got out of the pool.

"Oko-dodo wanted me to get your attention. Said you could have drowned and not even know it."

"Yeah right, if he was so worried where is he?" She pointed to the high dive and I sighed.

"Asleep again?" She nodded her head and grabbed her boogie board jumping into the water.

I looked up at the clock and saw that I'd been down there for three minutes.

'_Ok, so they had a legitimate reason to worry, wait…_'

I turned to Ichigo crossing my arms over my chest with a broad grin on my face.

"You were WORRIED about me weren't you?" I asked her.

"As if! I don't want daddy to not give me a present this year just because I let you drowned."

'_Of course…_' I sighed and continued my training.

If Mr. Okabe was going to take over the high dive I could at least drown out my sister by nearly drowning.

Double negatives sounds fun right about now.

* * *

T.G.I.F! Today was Friday! That means today is music! Oh and follow by flower arranging, but today is music! I practically skipped to the northern wing.

I loved my music class and my teacher as well! He was _American, _and really hot too!

Short messy brown hair, deep green eyes, and small glasses that kept falling down his nose.

He just screamed sexy genius, with his tie always lose around his neck, shirt tail always hanging out and his holy jeans.

Yet, he was the best! He also let me call him by his first name too. I would too if I had a last name like Mr. Rogers.

I opened the door to the brightly lit room and took a slow deep breath.

It smelled like papers, ink, and string just waiting for someone to plucked, stroked, or serenade them.

I looked over to see Alex hunched over on the piano scribbling down notes on a music sheet.

He was so cute when he was trying to produce the next "Chopin" or so he called it.

"Still having trouble Alex?" I asked him walking over to him looking over his shoulder to see what he was writing.

He quickly tried to hide it under his arms and blushed. "It's not done yet Hana. You know I don't like people reading my work when it isn't finished!"

I pouted puffing my cheeks out a little, just like every other musician in the world, secrets, secrets, and more secrets!

"Fine! But at least let me play the piano today?" He shook his head. "Sorry Hana, not today. Play the cello and freelance today."

Sometimes Alex annoyed me when he did this. He was supposed to be teaching _me_ yet he would take over some of the instruments!

With a frustrated grunt I stat in the chair next to the cello and began to play Still Doll by Wakeshima Kanon.

While I began to play I started to sing the lyrics.

"HI Miss Alice

What kind of dreams do you see?

With your eyes of glass?

Do the fascinate you?

Again

My heart is torn, and bleeding.

I mend it but my memories pierce the openings.

Hi Miss Alice

To whom are you throwing love to.

With those fruit-like lips?

Does it make you sad?

The heat of my tongue, that lets me speak.

Has already cooled, and I can't sing a song of love anymore.

Still you do not answer."

I finished letting the last note hang in the air. I heard clapping and looked up to see Alex standing up clapping.

I turned my head and blushed. "I was singing too wasn't I?"

'_I didn't even notice!_'

He chuckled and sat back down on the bench.

"I don't see why you are so embarrassed about it. Music and singing come naturally to you. Don't be afraid to show them off.

Just think what you will be able to accomplish in two years?"

I tapped my finger on my chin "Hmmm… Maybe turn into you and have a craze musician look?"

"Not funny Hana, now go and play Sadness and Sorrow on the flute." He instructed.

This was my "punishment" when ever I got in trouble.

I wasn't really good with instruments that didn't have string on them; it was kind of odd really.

So combine that and a really sad song which I always cried when I heard it, I was absolutely terrible with the flute.

Alex would make me play the song over and over till I would only miss one or two notes _without_ crying.

Even with this I stilled loved music lessons. It only took the first 6 notes and I was in tears.

'_Curse you Naruto; I will conquer this song someday._'

* * *

'_Easy… easy… don't cut the leaf! Shit._' Flower arranging, I was terrible with this. The idea of "Less is more!" never truly sunk into my head.

More dead bolts on your door meant no rapist in your house at 4 am.

More pepper spray means sparing you and your friend from getting jumped.

More people walking with you at night cloud spare your life.

I sighed and looked at my handy work.

There were too many flowers, I bent the stem on one of them, and a leaf was cut in a horrible angle.

I held up the pot to Mrs. Yoru, the old bat sitting in the corner with her traditional kimono stared at the pot in disgust.

"Awayuki-san, you are a disgrace to your father's name! Start over and this time try to make a presentable piece like Ihcigo-dono."

I bite my lip from trying to say something rude to my teacher. She treated Ichigo with more respect than me and I hated it.

Whether if it was because she was better or because she knows I'm adopted I didn't know, and it just made my blood boil.

I glanced over at Ichigo and she was smirking her little face off.

She may have put random flowers in her pot but she was still better than me. Oh how she love to point that out.

"Like I said Hana, I'm better than you." I stared at her Ikebana then at mine.

I blushed and mumbled "Shut up Ichigo…" then went back to work.

* * *

When Sunday rolled around I was ready to get back on the trapeze.

My art and tea ceremonies classes were so boring I usually just zoned out on them.

High above the ground my heart started racing. I tightened my grip on the bars and jumped.

Soaring through the air I let go of the bars before they went back doing a double flip in the air catching the bar on the other side of the gym.

I pulled myself up and let my body slowly swing back and forth.

Closing my eyes and leaned my head against the trapeze.

'_I wish I could stay up here forever…_' My thoughts were interrupted by Ichigo talking on the phone.

"I don't _**care **_if it can't be done daddy, FINED a away for it to happen! I've been a good girl and this is what I want!

I'll hate you untill you do it!" She hung up the phone and threw it against the wall.

I winced feeling bad for the poor wall and jumped down into the net below.

"Don't you think you were being a little hard on him?" I asked her. "Oh wait, before you answer that, what _did_ you ask him?"

"I asked daddy to find a away to make the Akatsuki real." She said flatly.

"Ichigo do you HEAR yourself? That's impossible, and again aren't you being a little hard on him?"

She growled and looked up at the net.

"What do you care? I though you hated daddy anyway!"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not his biggest fan, but you Ichigo are daddy's little girl.

Saying you hate him would KILL him. Plus with your ridiculous request there's no way he can win."

I jumped down from the net and ruffled her hair. "Give the guy credit, look where you live."

She brushed my hand away still pouting. "It's not good enough!"

I sighed rubbing my temples. "Why do I even bother with you…?"

* * *

**AN: Chapter 4 part 2! Omg It took me forever to write all this out! A day or to rolling around on the floor like! **

**HNNNNNG! EVERYTHING MUST BE PERFECT RIGHT WORDS! RIGHT TERMS! And I relaxed a bit and went with the flow. **

**I am serious about the Akatsuki. I think it's about time they came in in caused some good old fashion chaos! ;P though I'm a little ehhhh on the pairing.**

**I really think Ichigo should go with Hidan XD Hana is prob going to... Naaaah, you'll find out in the next chapter ;P**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you Queen of Sharks for reviewing! It made me posted this chapter up so fast!**

* * *

I looked at my self in the mirror in the bathroom.

'_This is it, what you have trained for. Two long years just to entertain Awayuki's rich guest for one night._'

I let out a sigh and double-check my reflection. My long black hair was in curls and put into an updo with a few ringlets falling on my face.

There were a few loose hairs in the back of my head.

I made sure that they were curled enough and placed a few crystal flowers in my tangled locks.

I couldn't even recognize myself. The make up on my face was gaudy in my opinion yet it highlighted my features well.

A light blush on was my cheeks. Silver, white, and grey eyeshadow to complement my midnight eyes. With a long swish of eye liner giving my eyes an even more sophisticated look.

My lip stick was a very light pink that almost matched my lip color.

When I applied it I embarrassingly gasped because it started to tingle and I had no clue why.

I picked up the lip stick reading the bottle said it "plump your lips giving you a lush full feeling."

'_Yeah right, more like an odd tingling feeling._'

With my make up and my dress I actually looked like I belonged in this family. I did a small twirl admiring the way my dress flowed.

It was a black velvet dressed that hugged my curves like a small child would to their parents.

A halter with a low-cut "u" shape exposing some of my cleavage was way too flattering.

My hour-glass figure was draped in velvet and dark blue silk that streaked the dress in its folds.

The contrast was incredible. The smooth dull fabrics of the velvet with the lustrous shine of the silk.

Yet this fine martial wasn't even the reason the dress was over 100,000¥, it was the diamonds charm that fell mid way down my back.

Though I didn't partially cared for such a expensive thing on me, I was really happy it was there. My back was exposed so much I feared my underwear would show.

I blushed slightly thinking about it. There was a faint knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called.

A maid came in and did a small curtsy. "Excuse me Miss, but it's time." My heart began to race inside my chest.

My throat seemed to clamp down on me, I tried to say something but nothing came out.

I nodded my head at her and she left closing the door behind her.

'_It's time…._'

I left of my room and walked behind the wall just before you came across the stair way.

Ichigo did the same thing on her side of the wing looking confidant as ever.

Her dress was similar to mine but had a lighter blue in her dress instead of dark folds like mine.

Her hair was done in the same way as well but didn't have much make up on.

We both stood there waiting for our cue. It felt like eternity standing and waiting.

"Now ladies and gentlemen I would like to introduce you to my pride and joy, my daughter Ichigo and my adopted daughter Hana."

That was or cue, we both stepped out behind the wall smiling waving our hands meeting at the top of the stair way.

Taking each others hand we bowed and came up with a smile.

"Hello, friends, family, acquaintances and perhaps enemies." I began. There was a low murmur of a chuckle in the audience when I mentioned enemies.

"You are all gathered here to watch my sister and I perform two years of training with masters all over the world."

I pointed to our teachers in the front of the audience as the either bowed their heads or shook their hand while the audience clapped.

Ichigo waited till they were done clapping and she continued.

"We do hope you like it! Daddy spent way too much money for you not to!"

There were a few awe's and chuckles in the audience as they fell for Ichigo's cute speech.

"Now ladies and gentlemen without further a do, let the banquette begin."

I picked up one of the glasses of wine and chugged it down, the warm liquid slide down my throat.

The state was sweet yet bitter but I didn't care. After being Awayuki's monkey tonight I needed to get drunk.

Through out the part I had preformed every one of the categories with each of my teachers.

In archery the crowd gathers around as I was blind folded by Mr. Ryuse.

Only three arrows in my quiver, I loaded my arrow taking aim at my target 300 meters away.

There was a long silence and I could almost feel every one holding their breath as they waited.

Imagining the target in my head I took a minute or two before releasing my arrow, one, two and three in a quick session.

There were loud cheers, claps, and appraisals.

I took my blindfold off to see that each arrow hit not only the bullseye but in the same spot, splitting two arrows leaving the third in tact.

I let out a sigh of relief I couldn't even believe I have done that.

'_Well take that Awayuki, hope you're not _"disappointed".'

This was happening all through out the night. During dinner my father asked for me to play a piece fitting for dinner.

I bowed my head saying "Yes father." and played Clair De Lune by Claude Debussy, while Ichigo sand a small short piece.

My "art" lessons came in handy when there where people from different nations came and try to talk to me.

That nut said that "Art is literature. To understand literature you must first learn the language it originated from!"

I'll have to thank him later for that, and I really didn't want to.

For my tea ceremonies Ichigo and I both served tea to the guest.

I was so impressed at how much the brat had improved.

After a year of fooling around Ichigo's teachers finally cracked down on her, she did complained at first but they all threatened to tell her father and she straightened up.

After we served each guest Ichigo and I began our flower arranging.

They watched while waiting for their tea to cool down as we made two beautiful Ikebana's.

Again, Ichigo's was still better than mine, and I didn't miss her snicker she tried to muffle with her kimono sleeve.

With our more vigorous activities left we changed into… diamond studded leotard?!

Seriously! Does Awayuki have a accountant or does he get shot in the head if he speaks his mind?

I stepped on the balance beam and glanced over at Miss. Mizuki. She smiled giving me a thumbs up and I returned it to her.

Taking a deep breath I turned side ways on the beam raising my hands in the air.

Jumping doing a backhand spring I grabbed the edge of the beam using my momentum to finish Yurchenko's loop, then going straight into Omeliancik routine performing it even better than Miss. Mizuki.

I couldn't believe it! I did it, both of them at once without falling or hitting my head!

Tears started to fall down my cheeks and I dismounted sticking my landing. The crowed roared in applause, and my smiled widen.

Did I enjoy combat or what! I was holding back the last few months in training waiting for this moment to finally kick Nishino's ASS.

It was so thrilling side sweeping that bastard's feet, twisting his arm into his back and my foot in his face. Was externally hard not to smile at the expression on his face.

During fencing and swimming Ichigo and I went up against each other.

I had to let the precious princess win some matches and meets in order for her not to cry in front of the audience.

I swirled the liquid in the glass and gulped the last drop. '_I can at least drink in peace tonight._' I sighed with content enjoying the breeze out on the balcony.

"Miss. Hana, your father wants to see you."

"Oh for the love of God!" I screamed, following the maid to Awayuki's study.

The maid knocked on the door waiting for his answer.

"Com in."

She opened the door and bowed her head "Awayuki-sama, I brought Miss. Hana like you asked."

There was another man inside the office, he handed Awayuki a book in exchange for a check and excused himself leaving the room.

"Yes thank you Mio, you are dismissed." She curtsied and closed the door behind her.

There was a long silence between us before he spoke.

"You did well Hana, I was very impressed. It seems that Ichigo has gained some indolence in her training as well."

I snorted giving him a vicious glare. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed your monkey doing tricks for you with a snap of your fingers."

He slammed his fist on the desk causing a few fragile things clatter. "HANA!"

I help up my hands in a submissive pose. "Sorry, it's the wine talking."

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I did not bring you here to start an argument."

I raised an eyebrow staring at him. "Then what did you bring me in here for?"

Awayuki picked up the book the man has given him earlier and set it in front of the desk.

I walked over picking it up and examined the book. The cover looked old and so did the pages.

'_Perhaps leather bounded_' I though running my fingers over the cover then flipping threw the pages that I notice were blank.

"What is this?" I asked genuinely curious. "It's Ichigo's present."

"You don't mean?"

"Yes." He said.

"But this looks like nothing more than a really old journal!

How are you going to convince her this is supposed to make the Akatsuki appear in real life?!"

He ran his fingers through his hair then returned them to the front of his face enter locking each of his fingers.

"My sources tell me that this artifact can make one wish come true once every one thousand years on a night of a harvest moon in October." I covered my mouth as I gasped out loud.

'_That's tonight!_'

He nodded his head guessing what I was thinking.

"However, the book asks for something in return for granting any wish in the world."

"Wha-what does it want in return?" I ask hesitantly.

"I don't know at the moment…" He looked away from me. I narrowed my eyes at him, I knew he was lying but I didn't press him.

"In order for this to work it requires blood from virgin and certain words needs to be said." He handed me a piece of paper with Latin words written on it.

'_Oh antiqua unus fecit voluntati meae adveho verus_'

"Oh ancient one make my wish come true?"

He nodded his head then opened up the desk cabinet pulling out several neatly wrapped boxes and handed them to me.

"It's your birthday too Hana… I know you haven't had much free time so I bought you these."

I set the book down taking the packages out of his hand and opened them.

My eyes widen when I saw the lovable blonde hair character on the cover.

"I didn't know which seasons you watched or didn't so I bought all of them."

I whispered a barely audible thank you and he gave short curt nod in my direction.

"I'm leaving tonight for another long business trip tonight. "

'_Figurers._'

"Galina and I do not know when we will be back. I trust Ichigo in your hands Hana. I will still be able to call you two now and then. That is all, you are dismissed."

I turned sharply opening the door started to walk out.

"Oh and Hana," I looked over at my shoulder in his direction.

"That book cost me 100,000,000¥, make sure Ichigo doesn't trash the thing if it doesn't work."

My eyes nearly popped out of my head as I grabbed the book staring at it looking for diamonds or some kind of really old artwork but found none, then left his office.

'_I can't believe he spent that much money on it!_'

Later that night when all the guest we gone I found Ichigo pigging out on leftover sweets and cakes.

I would be too if not for the price of this book was still making my stomach turn.

I sat the book next to her then taking my seat across from her.

She took a two second glance at it and returned eating her sweets.

"What is that piece of crap?"

"**That **is your present from father, happy birthday."

She quickly dropped her fork with a loud **CLANK** picking up the book and flipping through the pages.

Her excited expressions slowly start to turn into a frown seeing the book was completely blank.

She picked it up getting ready to throw it across the room before I quickly grabbed it stopping her.

"WHOA! There are specific things you have to do first in order for it to work! Sheesh!

Awayuki thought you would throw the book if didn't work! Not _before_ anything happened. Besides he paid like 100,000,000 for this thing! "

She put her hand on her cheek puffing it out a bit.

"Well, fine tell me what I need to do."

"Once every 1,000 years on a harvest moon in October this book will grant the user a wish

. Your blood and repeating the words "_Oh antiqua unus fecit voluntati meae adveho verus_."

Ichigo jumped out of her chair grabbing a kitchen knife, pulling my hand.

"Ichigo, where are we going?"

"To the only room where it makes sense to do a ritual…Hidan's room."

"Why that room! I hate that room!"

"Stop being a scaredy cat Hana!"

She tightened her hands dragging me to that hideous room.

When we reached the room she closed the door and rushed over opening the curtains to revel a reddish moon that seems to hand so low in the sky.

Ichigo pulled out some candle lighting them and setting them on each corner of the triangle.

She rushed over taking the book from my hand placing it in the center of Jashin's symbol.

She held her hand over the book and placed the knife in the center of her palm.

"I won't even ask how you would know to do all of this because frankly it's scaring me. Would you like me to do that by the way?"

She shook her head keeping the knife perfectly still.

"In rituals that involves a wish it is best to use your own blood or it can backfire and grant the other users blood."

I shivered rubbing my arms staring at Ichigo in disbelief. "Yep, its official, you are creeping me the hell out."

She rolled her eyes. "Just tell me the words Hana!" she snapped.

"Ok, ok! Don't need to get pissy. It's "_Oh antiqua unus fecit voluntati meae adveho verus."_

Slowly dragging the knife across her hand letting the blood drip on the page, Ichigo began to repeat the words slowly.

"_Oh antiqua unus fecit voluntani meae adveho versus…." _

When the last words were uttered the blood on the book started to disappear within the book.

A sudden chill went through the room causing the candles to flicker.

As soon as the wind stirred it subsided and there was nothing, but an eerie silence.

I looked over at Ichigo her face was stunned.

Frozen in disbelief that nothing had happen she looked at her bleeding hand.

Tears started to roll off her cheek, strange noise started to come of her mouth as she started to sob.

I couldn't stand to see her like this; she truly believed that the Akatsuki would come to life. I walked over to her and pulled her into an embrace.

She held on my and started crying on my shirt her cries muffled by my stomach. "Come on… let me bandage your hand up…" I whispered to her.

We turned around heading to the door when she tried to talk in-between her sob. "I-I- th-tho-out-i-it w-w-woul…"

I rubbed Ichigo's back comforting her. "Shhhh… It's ok Ichigo…" She made a small hic burying her face deeper into my hip.

My hand was on the door knob when all of a sudden the candle light vanished and a red glow emanated from behind us.

We turned around to see the book glow and levitate off the grown. It opened up flipping its pages to the back with Ichigo's blood reappearing.

A transparent quill pen just popped out of thin air and wrote _Awayuki Maoko_ under what seemed like a long list of other names as well.

'_Strange… why would it write his name instead of Ichigo's_?'

When the quill finished writing out the name, the book closed dropping to the floor and a bright light flashed in the center of the triangle.

I covered my eyes from the bright flash.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!" A loud obnoxious voice yelled.

"Did you feel that sempai?! We went WHEEEEEEEE! WHOSH AND BAM!" A hyper childish voice called out.

"Shut up Tobi, un!" A voice said back to the childish one.

A gruffly voice stated, "Deidara, find out where we are… I hate waiting…"

"Why don't you find out yourself, un!"

"Silence, we could be in enemy territory. Keep your voices down." A firm voiced echoed out.

Ichigo and I stood there in awe, the stupidly expensive book actually worked! The Akatsuki was in our home!

* * *

**AN: I told you they would appear! And they have!**

** Don't worry I'm not gonna wait a couple of days to update a ALL AKATSUKI CHAPTER! Which is what I'm sure a lot of you have been waiting for!**

**I've already started writing it right now! I should have it up in a few hours. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Here is what everyone's been waiting for! A whole chapter about the Akatsuki!**

** I had to cut off because I have to go to bed soon... But I wanted to post what I have for you guys!**

**LOL, Queen of sharks! I didn't mean to make the last chapter funny at all! XD**

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Ichigo wiped away her tears and started to rush to the group of men that were in the center of the room.

"I can't believe it! You guys are actually here!"

"Ichigo wait!"

I called out to running to her side and pulling her into my arms before a hand smacking my face sending us both flying.

She screamed and I pulled her in closer to me using one of my hands to stop us from sliding all over the floor.

I looked down at Ichigo whose eyes were wide with fear.

'_She was bound to find out sooner or later…_'

"Are you alright Ichigo?" I asked her.

She shakily nodded her head while shivering in my arms. I smiled down at her. "Good I want you to-"

I was cut off short by a strong hand grabbing me by the throat and shoved me against the wall.

My vision started to blur when my head made contact with the wall roughly.

"Who the FUCK are you and where the FUCK are we bitch?" Hidan asked tightening his grip on my neck.

Tobi put his hands up to his masked."Oh no! Lady-chan is going to be killed!"

"I knew you were a merciless masochist Hidan but I never figured you would actually hit a harmless _child_, especially if she's your biggest fan." I coughed out sneering at him.

His grip d tightened around my throat and I thought he was going to crush my neck.

"Why you little bitch! How do you know my name?! Where are we?! ANSWER ME!" he screamed.

I tried to mouth out the words but no air was getting to my lungs so not even a whisper came out.

"HIDAN!" Pain called out "Let her go, she can not answer your question if you are choking her."

"Tch, whatever." He said letting go of my throat dropping me to the floor.

I held on to my throat inhaling air deeply fearing this might be my last breath yet again.

Pain walked up to me looking down into my eyes with his rinnegan.

"Women, you have one opportunity to tell me where we are, and how you knew my companion's name or I am afraid I will not be able to hold him back from killing you."

I stood up walking over to Ichigo picking her off her feet. She was shivering with her eyes blank.

'_Poor girl… She had her dreams crushed in two seconds._'

I looked directly in Pain's eyes and said,

"I will tell you everything you want to know, please just let Ichigo go to bed. She's already in shock thanks to your _companion_. If you are worried about her running and squealing, have Zetsu watch over her."

"**So you know my name too?** Ohhhh, how interesting."

Pain narrowed his eyes but gave a short nod. "**Understood, I'll make sure she doesn't run. **Shoot, I wanted to stay and listen…"

I kneeled before Ichigo smiling. "Ichigo, why don't you go to bed? I'll be in there shortly to tell you The Ninja Story ok?"

She seemed to register what I was telling her and left the room in a daze with Zetsu on her heels.

I stood up and for the first time looked over the Akatsuki in the room.

Hidan was glaring at me with his scythe out probably just waiting to dig into my flesh.

Kakuzu was looking around in the room in disgust thinking that this was all too familiar.

Konan was on the outside of the clustered group with her eyes on Pain.

Deidara was trying to get Tobi off his leg, and Kisame just had an amused grin across his blue face.

Itachi was standing close to Kisame with his eyes shut, in his usual calm domineer.

Sasori seemed to be getting more and more agitated.

Leaving Pain staring down at me waiting for a response.

"You are in another dimension Akatsuki member. This world is not your own."

I saw Tobi's head pop out of the crowd waving his hands around. "How did that happen Lady-chan?"

"With this."

I picked up the book that was at my feet. Once again I found myself against the wall with hands at my throat.

"You better pray to Jashin that you ain't LYING because I'm about two seconds from stabbing you over and over till you bleed out!" Hidan hissed.

"I can prove it!" I bit out under his tight grip.

"How?! You better not be Jashin us you bitch!" He asked. "Just look at the flood Hidan…" I whispered.

All the members directed their attention to the floor and saw they were all standing on a giant Jashin symbol.

"Well truth or not I say I should sacrifice you to Jashin now since you've already done half the work for me already."

He said holding the scythe up to my neck with a sadistic grin on his face.

"That wouldn't be very wise…" He slapped me across the face and was about to take the scythe and cut me when Pains hands touched his shoulder.

"And why is that?" He asked. "My adoptive father is one of the wealthiest men in this country."

That got Kakuzu's attention.

"In my world you do not exist. Nothing more than entertainment for kids. You will stick out a sore thumb the way you guys are currently dressed. Plus you're going to need a roof over your head, clothes, food, and resources to find a way to get home.

With Awayuki family being so rich, it's all under one roof. It's your choice to believe me if you are imaginary, but your best bet to survive in this world is HERE."

There were long black threads that reached out taking the book out of my hand.

"Why can't we just use the book that brought us here to take us back?" I turned my head to Kakuzu with a sheepish smile on my face.

"The book was suppose to grant one wish on a Harvest Moon every 1,000 years. I don't think you guys will be alive when the next time the book can be used again."

"Well that just sucks, un." Commented Deidara.

"How interesting." Kisame said.

"I don't like waiting…" growled Sasori.

"…Let her go Hidan." Instructed pain.

He held the scythe to my neck a moment longer before dropping me to the floor mumbling something along the lines of "Stupid bitch, kill…you... Jashin..."

I bowed and smiled. "I never thought I would actually say this…

But welcome Akatsuki to the Awayuki home. The girl who left earlier is my adopted sister named Ichigo.

She and I are fans of your organization. As such, we have rooms already accommodated for each of you."

I turned to Pain smiling slightly. "Though it is slightly embarrassing, may I show you to your rooms?" I asked.

"Alright, un. I can't wait to see my room."

"OH! I wonder what Tobi's room looks like!"

"This room is ok, But you people need to get the fuck out of it." Hidan barked look around in his sick room, matching the owner perfectly.

He stared down at me with the blank emotional state, our gaze lock for several seconds before I had to pull away from the intensity.

"Allow me to make one thing clear Hana. We are not your guest here. _You_ and your sister are prisoners in your own home till we can find a way back to our world. Understood?"

I looked down at the floor. "Yes Pain-dono…" I quickly walked over to the door and opened it. Every one besides Hidan exited out of the room.

When I closed the room behind me I could hear him scream "Finally! A big fucking room! Peace and Jashin, must be heaven!"

When they were all in the hallway all there eyes were on me. I fidgeted under their gaze looking away.

"Sasori, I know you don't like to be kept waiting so why don't I show you your room first?"

"Lead the way." He said in his gruff voice. I turned around about to go to Sasori's room but stopped.

"Oh, this is a very large mansion with twist and turns. I suggestion you remember where your rooms are, or you might get lost."

I turned around giving a sad smile to Tobi. "That especially goes for you Tobi; I don't want you to get lost here."

"Aw! Hana-chan is worried about me! Don't worry Tobi will follow sempai so he won't get lost!"

I smiled brightly at him. "Good!"

"If you know why I do not like to be kept waiting the why are you doing just that?" Sasori asked in an irritated tone.

"I'm sorry! Right this way…" After leading them down several corridors I opened the door to Sasori's room.

Tobi was the first to go in twirling around gawking with "ooohhh's and awwww's"

Sasori entered the room looking around for a minute and chuckled. "Clever little girl aren't you?" He turned to me and asks.

I shook my head and smiled.

"Thank Ichigo; she was the one who harassed her father to make these rooms. Shall we take our leave then?"

He gave a slow nod of his head reaching out to grab the wooden doll. It was very faint, but I swore I herd him say "feels like home…"

We all left Sasori's room and I turned to them. "Which room would you like to see next?"

"I'd like to see mine, un." Deidara spoke up.

"Ahhh… yes Deidara, you room… is the basement." I told him biting the inside of my cheek holding back laugher.

"What?! Why is that, un!" I heard a few chuckles and snickers in the group and Tobi piped in.

"Don't worry sempai! Tobi will keep you company!" He claimed as he started hanging on him.

"Tobi you Idiot! Get off me, un!" Deidara managed to kick Tobi off who went rolling down the hall way.

Watching them I couldn't help but laugh a bit even in my predicament.

"The basement is bomb and shock proof. I believe it can even withstand your strongest attack."

His head snapped up with I said "bomb proof" and only widen more with each word I said.

"PLEASE keep it underground! If you release one of them above the aftershock could cause the shark tank to break!"

Kisame grinned "Oh?"

"Um… after I escort Deidara to his room I will show you to your room Kisame." I said nervously.

"I can't wait." He said with a big toothy grin.

I lead the group to the basement. "Her-"

**BOOM! **I didn't even have enough time to tell him not to blow up the furniture in the basement! Too late for that…

There was a gush of wind follow by debris everywhere.

Some of the Akatsuki had there hands over the face other were just standing there.

I noticed that some wooden shrapnel was heading in our direction and my body instinctively reacted.

'_Not good!_'

I jumped in the air kicking a few pieces out of mid-air then notice a piece of wood flying in Konan direction.

I did a backflip in the air extending my body, my foot was on top of the wood slamming it to the floor when I landed.

'_Whew, that wa_s _close..._' When I noticed everyone staring at me, I rubbed my head and said

"Instincts sorry, I know you guy's can protect yourselves..."

I bowed my Head and apologies to Konan who just wrapped paper around my wound to stop the bleeding.

"…My debt is repaid…" is all she said.

"Ohhhh! Hana-chan is a ninja!" Tobi cheered clapping his hands.

"You were pretty fast, un!" Deidara praised. I looked over at him pouting.

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't blow up half the furniture down here." He smirked "I couldn't help it, un.

I had to test out your claims. The Akatsuki base isn't bomb proof and the hold back on my artistic genius." He scoffed at pain.

I giggled at his small rant at Pain; the leader of the Akatsuki is being scolded!

"Enjoy till your heart's content Deidra, I just ask if you could please keep it down **HERE.**" I turned over to Tobi who was writing on the wall with one of the shrapnel.

"Tobi are you going to stay with your sempai?" I asked him.

He dropped the piece of wood rushing over to Deidara. "Can I sempai?!" He asked eagerly.

Deidara quickly pushed Tobi off. "No, un! Get your own room idiot!"

Tobi started to cry in the corner all upset that his sempai didn't want to share a room with him.

With a heavy sigh I walked over to Tobi and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Tobi, there are over 100 rooms in this mansion. I'm sure you will find one you will like!" I said cheerfully.

He rubbed his mask pretending to wipe tears away. "Ev-even if I wana sleep with Hana-chan?"

'_He's so cute I can hardly stand it!_'

"If it will make you happy Tobi, I don't see the harm in it."

He glomped me screaming "YAAAAAAAAY" in my ear and I just patted his head awkwardly.

I looked over to see everyone in the Akatsuki clearly not enjoying this "touchy" moment. Then I noticed something odd.

Itachi was actually looking at me for the first time since he got here, but it wasn't his normal cold eyes… He was glaring at me with eyes filled with venom.

'_What did I do wrong…?'_

* * *

_**A**_**N: OOOO! Itachi doesn't like Hana! But she hasn't done anything! I wonder why? :(**

**And poor Ichigo... The man she admired turns out to be a cold heartless bastard... **

** I hope you like this chapter! Flame and review! :3**


	9. Chapter 8

**HOLY SHIT! Two things, a.) I hated how I just popped everything in that last chapter.**

** The whole saving Konan and no explanation about them being not real so I fixed that. **

**It's minor but waaaay better in my opinion. Da fuck man! Akatsuki's don't need all there butts rescued in fact they would probably just stand **

**there and no wood would (aha ha that's funny) hit them!**

**b.) I just came up with the ending for this fic. I can't wait to share it with you guys! Now I need some fillers :/**

**Woooo! A all Akatsuki chapter. **

**Queen of sharks: I hope I updated soon enough for you not to start a war! o.0 eeep!**

**Cadybluesful: I'm glad you like it so far! **

**Darkness Angel 21: Long time no see! I hoped you enjoyed the chapters with the training? ^.^**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

I sighed for the 20th time after leaving the basement, lost in my own thoughts.

'_What did I do? We haven't even spoken a word to each other and he's glaring at me? _

_Now my role model is turning on me… _

'_Well screw him! There's still Kurama and, and Bruce Banner, and Kenshin!_'

I pouted thinking to myself.

"HANAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAN? HELLLOOOOOOOO? Anyone home?" Tobi was walking in front of me waving his hands in my face.

I blinked; lost in thought I completely forgot I was escorting the rest of the Akatsuki to their rooms.

I smiled at him. "Sorry Tobi, I was just thinking."

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi rescued Hana-chan from her evil thoughts!" He said waving his hand even more frantically.

I giggled at him patting his head gently. "Yes you did Tobi, thank you so much." We were at the top of the stairs and I stopped thinking about something.

"Oh! Kakuzu! We don't really have a room for you but you can take over Awayuki's bedroom if you'd like. Would you like me to show you the way?"

He turned his head to me. "I'm not like some of my members here. I can find my way around; just tell me the general direction." His tone was a bit harsh, but at least he didn't yell.

"Alright…" I frowned slight turning my body to the foyer as I pointed my finger down the stairs.

"Down stairs, make a left, making another left at the first one you come by. Awayuki's room is at the end of the hallway. You'll know when you reached it when you come across two massive oak doors." I stated.

Kakuzu brushed past me silently walking down the stairs.

A man, who loves nothing more than money, takes still beating hearts out of ninjas…

'_He's more vicious than Hidan…_'

Goosebumps started to rise on my arms as I held my hand to my heart, thinking what if someone removed it while I was still alive.

Tobi rushed over concerned about me. "Hana-chan! Is there something wrong with your heart?!" He asked.

Kakuzu stopped halfway down the stair turning head to look at me.

Even though his face was hidden I could tell he was smirking.

He knew _exactly_ what I was thinking. I jumped and pushed Tobi with new-found speed towards the west wing blushing slightly.

"I'm fine Tobi! It's nothing! Kisame, I believe you wanted to see your room correct?" I ask with hysteria on the edge of my voice.

I herd a slow menacing chuckle echo in the foyer of the mansion, Kakuzu no doubt laughing at my reaction.

Tobi tilted his head and asked. "Hana-chan why is your face red?"

"_Please_ just be quiet for a bit Tobi?" I begged him.

"Tobi is a good boy! He'll be quit for Hana-chan!"

This time it was Kisame's turn to chuckle.

I groaned out in embarrassment. No matter what I do I seemed to keep making things worse and worse for myself.

We finally managed to reach Kisame's room when I pulled out the key around my neck and pushed it in the keyhole.

Kisame had a huge grin on his face. "Oh? So my room is locked and not the others?"

I rubbed my head feeling a little guilty. He probably thought no one in the house wanted to be around "the shark tank".

"Well… At first it wasn't. Ichigo was only ten years old when she asked for this room. As a precaution I asked Awayuki to put this room in my wing so she wouldn't drown."

I turned around glaring while I opened the door. "Though it didn't stop her from almost breaking the glass…" I told him gesturing to the walls.

Kisame was staring at me when we all walked into the room, then when I pointed to the walls he looked up and froze in place only a few steps inside the room.

The rest of us had to worm our away around him to get inside, and when we did their reactions where the same as Kisame's.

"Oh look Fishies!" Tobi ran over and started to say hi to every fish that swam by.

Kisame looked down to see thousands of small tetra swimming around beneath his feet. "In the floors too eh?"

Konan lifted her head looking up and ceiling. "….As well as the ceiling…" she said in a quiet voice.

Kisame, Tobi, Pain, and Itachi raised their heads and saw manta ray swimming gracefully above their heads.

"Ichigo quickly got bored with this room.

She complained that the fish would never play with her, so to perhaps peek her interest I _hinted_ to her to renovate the room so the floor and ceiling where tanks too."

I walked over placing my hand on the tank and smiled. "Though I would be lying if I said I didn't plan it to be this way."

Kisame walked over and stood next to me. "So you like the aquariums do you?" He asked grinning.

I looked up at his tall figure in the reflection with a warm smile on my lips.

"Yes… The water more than anything, when I am upset I meditate in water.

Along with the current my worries seem to just wash away."

I could see his grin widen in the reflection. "Interesting, I'll have to see that some time."

I turned around heading back to the door. "You can tomorrow when I have my morning swim." I winked.

He chuckled under his breath and had a rather hungry expression on his face.

I knew he was a shark, but I hope he wouldn't eat me in the water! Eep!

I coughed nervously speaking up. "Well, um Pain and Konan would you like to see your room? It's not too far."

Pain nodded his head. "Lead the way."

Leaving yet another Akatsuki to their new room I closed the door behind me walking down the long hallway.

"It's not much further, just a couple more turns and we'll be there" I told Pain looking over my shoulder at him.

He didn't say anything, just kept quietly following me from behind.

Tobi started to half jog half walk to catch up to me.

When we were walking side by side I smiled at him and he jumped up and down happy as ever.

"Say Hana-chan how much do you know about the Akatsuki?" He asked.

'_Odd, did hear his tone drop a little?_ _Nah, it must be my imagination._'

Konan, Pain, and Itachi stopped and stared at Tobi.

I stopped too looking at all of them baffled by the sudden change in their behavior.

"Well…" I began.

"If you think about it not too much, I mean I know your names and your abilities. But that's really it.

The Akatsuki was created by you Pain-dono and your goal is to bring peace on earth.

I was able to watch most of the first arc with just Naruto growing up, but when the second arc came out things became… tough for me to watch the show as faithfully. So I only watched whatever episodes I could at that point."

Rubbing my chin thinking about the how each new episode I watched there were new characters, more sad stories, and more death.

Tobi let out a small chuckle. "Is that so?" He asked with a deep smooth voice.

By this point the other three were glaring at him, and I had failed to notice.

Turning around tilting my head at him I asked "Did you say something Tobi?"

"It was nothing Hana-chan!" he jumped in the air with his arms wide open and glomped me.

I giggle. "Oh Tobi, what am I going to do with you?"

"Don't be mean to Tobi like sempai is Hana-chan! Tobi is a good boy!" He pleaded.

I rubbed his back in a comforting way. "There, there Tobi, I promise I won't be mean like Deidara."

He let me go and started to dance around cheering saying he had made a new friend.

I smiled at him and turned to the others who resumed their normal selves, blank from any expression.

I went two doors down pulling out another key from my neck, but stopped to see if Konan and Pain would have any questions.

He didn't _**SAY**_ anything, but I could tell by the way he raised his eyebrow Pain was curious.

I opened my mouth pausing for a few seconds I closed it smiling. "You'll see…" opening the door and stepping in.

This room was also modified. There was rain on everything causing any type of furniture to rot.

So instead of it raining ON everything, they made the walls and ceiling rain with a clear plastic to prevent leakage and so you could see the rain.

"I um… realize that this isn't a special room so if you wish to-"

"This will do." He said cutting me off.

I nodded my head turning to leave but I paused for a second.

"I just!" I said a little too loudly.

Heads looked over at my direction, I blushed and went on.

"I just wanted to say Pain-dono… That I idolized you when I was younger… I've had some really hard times when I was a little kid and there where times when I wanted to end it all.

You talked about true peace, and how much you suffered yet you become one of the most famous organization to try to make peace.

Whenever I was… close I heard your voice and I always stopped… So I guess what I am trying to say is… Thank you for saving me." I smiled closing the door shut not wanting to hear his response.

I took a deep breath and let it out with my cheeks still burning, I gazed at the last two Akatsuki members bringing my focus back to them.

"Tobi, Itachi I'm really sorry… but there are not any rooms for you specifically. So if you like, you can sleep in any other room."

Tobi raised his hand. "OH! OH! Tobi wants to sleep with Hana-chan! You said Tobi could! Tobi will be a good boy and protect Hana-chan!"

'_Oh I did say that didn't I? But he's a boy… Oh who cares! It's Tobi after all. It will be like sleeping with a kid._'

"Hmmmm… O.k. Tobi just as long as there's no funny business ok?" I asked poking his mask.

He laughed and repeated "Tobi is a good boy Hana-chan."

I smiled. "Well why don't you go to my room for a bit Tobi. I have to go check up on Ichigo."

I stared out in spacing thinking I was forgetting someone…. "Along with showing Zetsu to the gardens." I laughed nervously.

Tobi started to pull on my arm "NOOOOOOOO! HANA-CHAN! Come with Tobi!" He begged.

I leaned forward and gently kissed his mask and he stopped pulling my arm instantly.

I giggled figured that would get his attention and it worked.

"I'll be the shortly Tobi. So please be patient, my room is down the main hallway. It's a bit of a walk but I'm sure you can find your way."

Gently taking his steel like grip off my arm I ran down the corridors to Ichigo's direction.

"Itachi will you please make sure he doesn't get lost?! THANKS!" I called out.

Took me about five minutes but I finally got to Ichigo's room.

I didn't see Zetsu around so I opened the door slowly to see Ichigo fast asleep in her bed.

I brushed her hair from her face and she stirred a little bit.

'_Poor girl… The man she probably had a innocent crush on was two seconds away from killing her today. Her heart must be crushed…_'

I was partly to blame for her state too.

'_If only I had told her the truth she might not have like the Akatsuki so much. If I had told her the truth maybe we wouldn't be in this mess!_'

My body was trembling think about how all of this was pretty much my fault.

"**She passed out from crying, any longer and I would have eaten her.** You don't look so good yourself. **Maybe we should eat you."**

Zetsu snapped me back out of my dreadful thoughts only to make them worse.

"Just don't eat her… And thank you for looking out for her. There is a garden in the back yard made just for you."

I turned to him with a sadden expression. "Wouldn't be nice if you ate the girl who gave you a room huh?"

**Wouldn't matter**, to us. I'll being going then." He slowly disappeared into the floor making me gasp.

I've seen him do it in the anime, but it's a completely different thing seeing it in person.

"Hana is that you?" a sleepy voice asked.

I saw Ichigo was rubbing her half-opened eyes.

"Yeah it's me squirt. So I hear you feel asleep from crying so hard is that true?" I ruffled her hair and she glared at me pushing my hand away.

"Stop that! So what if I did?! Hidan was scary! He's nothing like what you said he would be like." She pouted.

"Well, I _did_ say he had a mouth of a sailor…." She crossed her arms over her chest and kept pouting.

I sighed feeling a bit guilty for not telling her the "complete" truth I figured I should probably leave.

Ichigo's tiny hand found mine and I looked back at her.

Tears were slowly bubbling in her eyes which were already red from crying earlier and her hair a mess, it was hard not to feel bad for her.

I sat down in the bed and she curled up in my lap.

"Tell me The Ninja Story…."

I wasn't expecting that. I smiled and rubbed her back.

"Sure kid. There was a man who had a dream; his dream was to make the world a better place…"

Ichigo had fallen asleep shortly after I finished the story. I waited just a bit longer before I tucked her in.

She instantly grabbed her pillow and snuggled against it.

I turned off her lights and closed the door gently making sure I didn't make a sound.

'_I'm so exhausted… I can't wait to take bath and-_' I collided with a strong solid object.

When I looked up my eyes were staring up at Itachi's sharingan. "Itachi? What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"I was told to accompany you back to your room." He said in his monotone voice.

"Oh…well thank you I guess." He didn't say anything but just kept staring down at me.

'_Shit, if he was here the time, then he might have heard me tell Ichigo-'_

"I presume your sister was upset because you told her misconception lies about us?" He asked raising one eyebrow.

I mentally face palmed myself.

'_Busted._' I blushed looking away.

"Y-yeah, it was something to keep her occupied when she was younger. I never thought she would take everything I said to heart..."

We began to walk back to my room in silence, it was very awkward just the two of us walking alone… at night… in my house… maybe not for him, but it was really hard resisting the urge to ask him questions.

I was almost to my room before he spoke again.

"…She's your sister…" he said. I stopped turning around looking at him.

"Well yes, I am the adopted daughter of the Awayuki family." I told him smiling.

His eyes narrowed at me clearly seeing through my facade"…She's your _REAL_ sister."

My eyes widen as I looked at him in shock. I could feel the blood draining from face.

'_How could he know?!'_

* * *

**AN: AWWWW SNAP?! AWAYUKI IS HANA'S REAL FATHER! (I seriously hope no one saw that coming -_-) **

**anyway next chapter I lot of stuff is gonna come out! Stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I apologies for the late update, the AWA (Anime Weekend in Atlanta) is coming up soon and I wanted to get everything ready.  
**

** Imma go as Sunako-chan! 33 So the next few chapters may be slow coming up, I hope you all don't kill me! o.0**

**(Guest) Tyler: Here you go! ** **KiyomiShizuru: Hello again! And I'm glad you think so! here's the next chapter! Darkness Angel 21: I'm glad I got one person at least! xP Queen of sharks: LOL! I'm so happy you think this is epic!**

**SHOUT OUTS! Visitors from interesting countries! Slovenia and Trinidad and Tobago! Thanks for reading you guys!**

* * *

I turned away and kept walking to my room as if nothing happened.

"That's absurd, what would give you such an idea?"

I forced a laugh out and was about to reach my door, when he grabbed me slamming me against the wall with both of my wrist pinned.

"It's not that you are a terrible liar, it's the fact you are hiding something." He said looking directly in my eyes. Itachi's crimson ones seem to strip away the hardening layers I've built over years baring into my soul.

Yet, I couldn't look away. My eyes were wide in fear not by what he could do, but because he was telling the truth.

I closed them trying to sever the connection. "I…I don't know what you're talking about."

He lifted me off my feet still holding me by my wrist only to thrust me back against the wall.

"Why do you continue to lie?"

I shut my eyes tighter when I hit the wall, I could feel the pain gathering around the back in my head as I tried to keep myself calm.

"Why do you need to know?!" I shouted.

He leaned in closer and I did not fail to notice his ever tightening grip around my wrist.

"If you recall what our leader said, you are a prisoner in your own home. I believe I can interrogate the prisoner at will."

Fed up with his bad boy routine I turned my head and looked him dead in the eye.

"We all have things we would rather not bring up from our past Itachi. Unless you plan to expose your buried secrets, allow me to keep mine." I stated calmly.

His hands seemed to loosen a bit as he closed his eyes. There was a pause before he opened them slowly with hatred burning in them.

"You don't have that luxury…" he said icily. I could see his sharingan starting to change.

"Itachi DON'T!"

It was too late, lost in my conscience my mind began to reply the first 12 years of my miserable life.

_A limo pulled up to an ally on a snowy October evening. _

_The door opened and a nine month pregnant women was forcefully pushed out the limo on to the cold white ground._

_She held her stomach gingerly trying to protect its contents with her life as tears streamed down her face._

_Three tall figures exited out the limo hovering around the women and her unborn child. _

"_You must carry out the orders; it's the women or your inheritance." Said the figure on the right._

"_Think about what's at stake here?! Get rid of this whore and the bastard then be done with it." Spat the one on the left._

_The man in the center pulled out his katana throwing the sheath on the ground. _

_Holding it with two hands he slowly walked over to the shivering women who was slowly dragging herself away form the three men._

"_Makoto please! Don't destroy the happiness we had together!" she cried out to the man walking ominously towards her._

_Her back finally reached a wall and bowed her head in defeat knowing she had nowhere to run._

"_Forgive me… Sunako…" Makoto held up his katana at Sunako, she closed her eyes tight hearing the sound of steel cutting into flesh._

_Warm liquid hit her cheek and she flinched. "Makoto! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY-!" _

_The man's words were silenced forever as Makoto's katana sliced through his carotidal artery. _

_Sunako opened her eyes slowly to see the two men who had accompanied Makoto were dead._

_Their blood pooling out of their mouths and their wounds, staining the pure white snow to blood-red._

_Makoto turned to his lover with dead eyes. _

"_Run Sunako." _

_She started to push herself off the wall in the slow place never taking her eyes off the dead bodies before her._

"_NOW!" Makoto screamed. _

_Sunako gasp holding her stomach tightly as she ran into the dark ally, all alone with an unborn child ready to come into this world without her father…_

_Then it was two years later when Sunako had remarried only to take care of her young daughter, a young Hana was on the verge of death._

_Her new step father hated her, loathed her, would spit on her face when she walked by._

_He grabbed her hair one day pulling her to the bathroom. _

_Keeping a tight grip on her hair and jerking her head around the man filled the bathtub with water._

"_What did I do wrong daddy?" A frightened Hana asked._

_He didn't answer, the man just shoved Hana's small frame into the water holding her head under water._

_Hana didn't understand what was going on. _

_Several times he left her under the water till she was out of breath._

_When he pulled her out Hana barely had time to take a deep breath before he shoved her into the water again._

_After an hour or show Hana had passed out on the floor confused and in shock. _

_The man kicked her on the ground and left._

Next were my school years and the horror this brought me.

I hated going to school, and I'm going to watch myself go through with it again…

_An older version of Hana appeared in her first grade class, today was music one of her favorite lessons._

_While in music almost all of her classmates started to pick on her. _

_She tried to defend herself but she wasn't good with comebacks._

_Hana covered her ears trying to block out all the harsh words her classmates were saying to her but it was no good._

_She ran out of music to her teachers room crying. _

_Her mind kept replaying their harsh words over and over._

_How could they be so mean?! What did I ever do to them?! _

_This incident was such a big deal the principle of the school made everyone in Hana's class write at least one thing nice to her._

Scenes like this were playing inside my head till it reached my 4th stepfather.

Up till this point I was an observing my own unhappy life, yet now I was **inside** my body relieving this hellish nightmare once more that put me in this house.

_Sunako's marriages were all complete failure, never seeming to fall in love with them._

_These marriages where to keep Sunako and her child off the streets, even if these men were abusive to the both of them._

_The 4th step father would beat Hana senseless every night… and he was never drunk. _

_The bastard wanted to remember when he beat the shit out of his step daughter._

_No matter how many times Hana pleaded with her mother she would always ignore Hana's cry for help._

_How could Sunako? She was half in denial, half pretending this didn't exist._

_When he would degrade her in front of his friends, in their own home, out in public. _

_Sunako's mind had broken the day the man she loved force her into exile._

_A maid who had fallen in love with the young lord of the house, and a taboo relationship that was kept under wraps till Sunako found out she was pregnant._

_Makoto beg his father to marry her, to keep her here in the household, but keeping her would be a disgrace to the family._

_Makoto was already engaged to a rival gang member's daughter, having Sunako and her child could upset the precious balance of the Awayuki and the Yamguchi's delicate thread of balance._

_His father told him it was either get rid of the child and the mother or take their place._

_Yet she never hated the man who abandoned her, she kept clinging to the idea that he would come rescue us._

_I was only 12-year-old girl and all I wanted to see my father dead in the grounded rotting in HELL where he belonged._

_One night after the bastard was done beating me I herd him unzip his pants._

"_I'm gonna teach you a lesson you will NEVER forget…" he sneered down at me the lust in his eye._

_He picked me up throwing me on the bed, spreading my legs apart. I gasp when I left something on my upper thigh. _

_In a panic a leaned forward biting his nose as hard as I could. _

_He screamed loudly taking a bottle smashing it against my head._

"_You bitch…" he growled._

_I tried my hardest to stay conscience. I picked up a piece of the broken glass and help it against my wrist._

"_Don't come any closer or I'll do it…"_

_He smirked. _

"_You don't have the guts to do it Hana, now put it down." He said while taking a step closer to me._

_I pushed myself further up the bed yelling at him. "STAY BACK!" _

_He lunged for me, and I swiped the sharp objected across my wrist._

_The next thing I knew I was in the hospital looking over the damage that brute did to me._

_That's when I saw him… My real father Makoto…_

_I always thought to myself that he was, '_No better than the man who did this. No better than the people who've hurt me over the years.'

The last vision was of Makoto and I riding the limo to my new home.

_I bit my lip holding back a scream. _

_I've spent 12 years of my life debating whether if I should kill him or avoid him for the rest of my life and here he is._

_He thinks he can just plu- "HANA!" Makoto yelled._

_I snapped out of my inner monologue and slowly turned my head to him glaring._

_He sighed clearly getting the hint I was not in the most talkative moods at the moment._

"_You have to understand Hana…" _

"_Understand WHAT?! That you left mother to DIE in the snow with YOUR child?!" I couldn't hold myself back._

_This man seriously thought that I would have sympathy for his situation?! He didn't say anything, just rolled up the window inside the limo so the driver couldn't hear us._

'Where does it end?!'_ I thought to myself in disgust. _

_With a expressionless face he turned to me and continued. _

"_It had to be done, my options where kill your mother or kill myself."_

_I snorted rolling my eyes at him. _

"_Way to be a man, I think I would have chosen option A. Such a life you've gave me FATHER."_

_I nearly spat at the word 'father'. _

"_12, JUST 12 and I have been involved with drugs, sex and murder. Tch, how do you like that? I guess I am your daughter after all."_

_I turned my head back to the window hoping this conversation would be over but I guess he didn't catch the hint this time._

"_By sex you mean…?" Leaving his sentence unfinished worried that his daughter had been rape._

_I smirk tilting my head in his direction. _

"_As much as I would LOVE to say I'm not a virgin to make you feel the slightest bit of a conscience and guilt, I was referring to… mother…" I whispered._

_I had to turn my head away to fight the tears that were trying to fight their way to emerge._

"…_I'm sorry for your pain…"_

_I looked over at him completely taken back, not by his overdue sympathy but because that was all he had to say._

"_I don't know what's worse. You hid us from the world so my mother and I wouldn't bring you shame, or the man who did THIS to me." Shoving my arm in his face. _

_Angry red lines littered my arms alone with old scars. _

_He tried to reach out for my wrist but I quickly pulled it away returning to my little window._

_His face seemed to turn from caring to lethal. "What happened?"_

_I sighed and mumbled under my breath. "Wouldn't you like to know…" _

_I tried to bury the memories, the bottle, the glass, him pushing the glass deeper…_

"_I would like to know" He said bluntly._

"_Well thanks to you my mother had to sell her soul and body to some not very nice men. The prostitute Sunako and I thank you for everything."_

_He slapped me right across the cheek then grabbed my face forcing me to look at him._

"_I have put up with that smart mouth of yours long enough. Do not repeat that word in my presence **EVER** again._

_I can put a bullet into your skull right now and the driver wouldn't even blink an eye._

_I am the lord of all crimes, even the Prime Minister **fears** me. You are my daughter, an Awayuki. So start acting like it."_

Itachi was holding Hana by her shirt in the air while his genjutsu was taking it toll on her.

He released her from the jutsu and let her go.

Hana's body was sliding down slowly on the wall till it hit the floor in an unconscious heap.

The moment she looked into his eyes in shock, she was already in his jutsu.

For once he may have felt the slightest sense of… guilt? As he forced the girl to show and relive her… if you could even call it a childhood again.

Impossible.

He was Itachi Uchiha, never didn't feel any emotions whatsoever.

Maybe it was the fact she reminded him so much of his brother and himself.

A relative she hated in order to get stronger, and a sibling she protected by concealing the truth in a millions lies.

Itachi turned his head to Hana's door starting at it.

"Did you enjoy the show?" He asked to what it seemed to be like no one.

The door opened with a creek, and a low chuckle emanated from the dark room.

"Oh? So you knew I was watching?" A figure came out of the room, his orange mask still on but one sharingan was noticeable through the hole.

Itachi just stared at the man a bit longer before he turned around, and started to walk away from the trembling Hana.

"How cruel Itachi, you just plan to leave her here?" He asked walking over to her picking Hana up bridal style.

He kept walking down the hall as he said to no one in particular, "She seems to trust Tobi, maybe it's best for him to be her prison guard." And disappeared around the corner.

The man chuckled again carrying the limp body into the room setting her in the over sized bed.

"Well Awayuki Hana, it seems you have the Uchiha's respect…. And that peaks my interest…."

He traced his index finger from her stomach till he reached her head leaning closer to her.

"What's inside this little mind of yours to make Itachi gasp…? What secret does hold…?" He whispered in her ear.

* * *

**The part with Hana and Makoto in the limo is what I had plan for chapter one but I was all like... naaaaaaah, surprise them later ;P **

**And holy shit did Tobi creep you guys out too or is that just me?o.0**

**Flame, ask question, and have a good day! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	11. Chapter 10

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING! I had made a very huge mistake in my last chapter. **

**It has come to my attention that I put Ichigo's name a lot instead of Hana's. Last chapter was supposed to be HER past, not Ichigo's.**

**Last chapter was heavily influenced by my past. And my nickname was Ichigo, so when I wrote "Ichigo" My mind kept seeing Hana. **

**I apologies and hope you will re-read the last chapter with HANA'S name in it.**

_Queen of sharks: LOLOLOL! You keep making my laugh with all your reviews! And daaaw not a Itachi fan? ;P And how can Tobi not freak you out?! He totally did to me and I'm writing this thing! T^T (Yes I can be a baby some time)_

_KiyomiShizuru: I fixed it thank you for brining this to my attention! LOVE YOU!_

_PervertAnimeOtaku: LMFAO! LOVE your name! I hope you understood everything with me mixing up the names! o.0 I also hope I didn't make you use "holy shit" because of my bottom comment._

_Candybluesful: just like P.A.O. I hope you didn't get confused with the name changes! T^T And im glad you think so! And the age difference is about two years. For the romance part... It will be explained in this chapter lol._

* * *

**IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE INTRO I SUGGEST YOU DO! :O**

"_Makoto! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY-!"_

"_What did I do wrong daddy?"_

"_I'm gonna teach you a lesson you will NEVER forget…"_

"_I am the lord of all crimes, even the Prime Minister **fears** me. You are my daughter, an Awayuki. So start acting like it."_

They never stopped, once the images of my past were done it kept repeating in a never-ending cycle.

"STOP IT! PLEASE I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" My body crumpled to the floor in tears.

I could feel my mind collapsing in on itself then suddenly it stopped.

My mind was blank, and very dark…

'_Is this what it feels like to lose your mind?_'

"Poor girl, at such a young age you've suffered so much…" A voice hissed in the darkness.

I stood up trying to peer into the void.

"Wh-who's there?" My voice was still shaky from crying less than a minute earlier.

I heard foot steps coming from all directions along with a sinister laugh.

"Why child, I thought you would know who I am. Seeing as you know my former companions…"

A pair of amber eyes with slit like pupils emerged out of the darkness staring down at me.

"Do you remember me now?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

I jolted up gasping, confused looking all around me figuring out where I was.

**Dong, dong, dong, dong, dong, dong, dong….**

'_The clock tower…_'

I had a sudden urge to vomit; rushing over to the bathroom I emptied out the contents of my stomach.

After I finished I bowed my head in the sink with the water on.

'_What's going on…? How come I can't remember anything after I left Ichigo's room? Why do I feel so exhausted?_'

I help up my shaking hands examining them. '_Why am I shaking in fear…? Wait… Itachi and I talked... That's right he guess Ichigo and I were sisters! Everything else after that is a blur! ARG! THINK! _'

After I washed my mouth and face I turned off the water lost in my own thoughts of what happened last night.

I grabbed a towel and wiped my face raising my head to look in the mirror.

That's when I saw them, those amber eyes.

The darkness was surrounding those eyes that froze you in place with fear were right behind me.

My breath quickened as I turned around trying to punch those eyes when my hand was stopped by a strong fist.

Once I settled down a bit a noticed an orange mask staring down at me.

"Tobi…?" I asked in confusion.

He dropped my fist and started to run in circles.

"Hana-chan! You tried to hit me! All Tobi was trying to do was check on you! Tobi is a good boy, but you're treating him like he's bad!"

My legs started to wobble so I leaned up against the counter for support.

"I'm so sorry Tobi... I had... I don't even know what I had I can't remember anything…" I buried my face in my hands trying to figure out what's going on with me, something seemed so _wrong_.

He came and stood next to me patting my back gently. "Don't worry Hana-chan! I'm sure it was nothing."

"…mber eyes…" I mumbled in my hands.

Tobi suddenly stopped patting my back. "What did you say Hana…_chan_?"

'_That was odd? It was like he had to remember to use chan in my name?_' I removed my hands from my face and looked at him.

"All I can remember is these amber eyes staring at me." I frowned thinking I've seen those eyes before, but my mind was still so hazy.

"Is that so?" Tobi asked.

I nodded my head pushing myself off the counter.

"I'm sure its nothing just like you said, now are you hungry? I'm sure its time for breakfast." I smiled at him.

He turned his back on me and just stood there. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Tobi are you ok?"

"Yes! I'm fine Hana-chan! Don't worry about Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!" He jumped up and down carrying on like his usual self.

Tobi always made me smile. I just couldn't help it when I was around him I felt at ease.

"Tobi would you mind getting the others for breakfast? Take your time though…" I mumbled, "Ten mouths to feed is a lot of food…"

I walked down the kitchen and stood in the door way.

Taking a deep breath a clasped my hands together and started to rub them.

"OK! Ten mouths to feed… shouldn't be that hard right?" I pulled out an apron and tied my hair up.

Thirty minutes later I made a pile of rice to feed an army, a big pot of miso soup, twenty rolled omelets, a nice helping of tsukemono, ten broiled fish, and some dried sea weed.

I wiped the sweat from my forehead admiring the work I did in such a little time.

'_Tobi should have been back by now; I wonder what's keeping him?_'

"WHEEEEEEE!"

"COME BACK HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT! FUCKING WAKE ME UP IN THE MORNING! GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"OI! HIDAN! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH TOBI! HE'S MINE, UN!"

"YOU'RE BOTH WRONG! DON'T INTERFEAR WITH MY PREY!"

"ALL OF YOU ARE ALL IDOITS! SHUT UP AND STOP CHASING THE OTHER IDOT!"

"CAN'T A GUY GET SOME SLEEP?!"

'….._Sigh…. I should have known…'_

I tapped my foot impatiently looking at the group before me, they were all glaring at Tobi for whatever miscellaneous thing he had done to them so early in the morning.

Sizzling from Deidara's bombs, a broken chunk of Hidan's scythe in his mask, chakra strings still attached to one arm, and to top it all off he was creating a large puddle on the floor.

Tobi waved his hand in the air. "Hi, Hana-chan! I woke everyone up like you asked!"

When everyone directed there glares at me I instantly pointed to the table behind me.

"Don't look at me like that! Your _prisoner_ just made everyone breakfast!"

They looked up and saw a neatly set table with food waiting to be eaten.

"Well then lets not waist it, un." Deidara chimed in licking his lips.

Hidan roughly brushed past me yelling, "Home made fucking breakfast? Pinch me I think I'm shitting my pants."

Kisame and I locked eye contact as he walked by me and chuckled. "Likes sharks, water, isn't afraid, _AND_ cooks. I think I'm in love."

I coughed in my hand turning away as a bright red blush ran across my face.

There was a large shadow looming over me and I looked up to see Pain staring at me with his usual emotionless face.

"Your services were not necessary."

I shot up and glared opening my mouth to resent his little remark, when I thought hit me.

"…_My _services or _Tobi's_?"

"….Tobi's…"

I smiled happily up at him, grateful it wasn't my gestures.

"I'll make sure to wake you guys up then from now on."

"Hey bitch! This food is fucking good!"

"I agree, un"

Pain and I both turn our heads as we watched food flying from mouths and plates, chopsticks crossing paths trying to fight for the bigger piece of fish.

'_For S class criminals and murders, but now they looked like a bunch of kids._'

I giggled thinking to myself and Pain turned his head to me once again.

I shook my head and shooed him towards the table. "If you don't hurry there won't be any food left."

Pain and Konan both walked ever so slowly to the table.

I wonder if everyone feared both of them enough so when they wanted food they would get some….

I highly doubt they would get any food other wise by the rate they seem to walk.

'_Konan, Pain, Kisame, both quiet Sasori and Kakuzu, Deidara, Tobi, and Hidan... Where are Itachi and Ichigo_?'

I turned around to find the other two when I collided with a solid object.

"What the? Oh hi Itachi! I was just about to come get you." I looked up smiling at his red eyes.

"Funny, we really got to stop bumping into each other. Dinner is on the table, better hurry up and eat it before the others do!"

"… You are not eating…?" He asked.

"Hm? Me? I sampled my cooking here and there so I'm full enough, besides I need to get Ichigo" I waved at him already walking past him.

I felt a hand gently take hold of my wrist. My face was red in an instant.

'_Itachi is touching me!_' I screamed in my head.

"Do you… Remember anything last night…?" He asked cautiouly.

I waited a just a bit before turning around facing him so he couldn't see my blush.

When I looked up at him his face seemed… slightly more serious?

I couldn't place it. There was something different about him.

"No, sorry. I've tried to figure that out all morning. All I remember is bumpin into you last night, I hope I didn't leave you last alone last night did I?"

He let go of my wrist closing his eyes, then looked back up at me.

"You were extremely tired and passed out on the way to your room…"

"Well that would explain why I can't remember anything… Sorry abou-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! STOP IT OR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Itachi and I ran into the dinning room to see Ichigo punching Hidan in the chest.

"Oh my God…" I gaped in shock as MY little sister was forcing HIDAN in a DEFENCE position.

From the strained look on his face, I would say he was trying his BEST not to kill her to following Pains orders…

Since he's in the same room…

You could feel the rage rolling off her body as her eyes were for Hidan only.

"Safe to say she's still piss about yesterday, un?" Deidra asked as he came jogging up next to me.

"Clearly…, I guess I should go stop her." I sighed.

"Stop her?! She nearly stabbed us all with a fork when we tried the same thing! Un!"

I ran behind Hidan side sweeping him causing him to fall backward as her fist came inches away from his nose.

"THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HER?!" Hidan yelled.

I look over at Ichigo who was still raged. "Stay down and don't get up."

"Stay out of this Hana." She hissed through her teeth. "If he won't be mine _WILLINGLY _then I'll **FORCE **him too."

'_Oh god not this again!_'

Everyone, including Hidan was just staring at her like she was out of her mind.

Hidan turned his head over to me. "What the HELL is that suppose to mean bitch?!" he yelled.

I sighed closing my eyes for a moment then opening them back up not wanting to keep each out of my sight for a mere second.

"Ichigo has this… problem where if what she "buys" doesn't... do what she asks she… she…"

"Eliminates them in the most excruciating way possible leaving no doubt who is the MASTER is." Ichigo said still glaring at Hidan.

He smirked and gave her one of the creepiest smiles I have seen. "Yo bitch why didn't you tell me _Ichigo_ was a real freak!"

'_Oh great so he says Ichigo's name but keeps calling me bitch!_'

"She's a rich brat who throws a tantrum whenever she doesn't get her way, nothing "_freaky_" about it."

Ichigo fist tightened even more. "I OWN YOU! YOU WHERE PAID FOR SO WHY DO YOU KEEP DISOBAYING ME!"

Hidan's grin fell turning into a cold stare at Ichigo.

He got up and walked over to Ichigo who hesitated for a moment stepping back but stood her ground.

"Hidan…" I warned moving in between the two of them. He disappeared from my view along with Ichigo.

I heard a clatter to my left; Hidan had forced Ichigo to the wall holding her roughly by her collar.

"Listen you little rich bitch, YOU do NOT own me, your MONEY especially doesn't own me! So take that green shit and shove it UP YOUR ASS!"

He pulled her off the wall and just dropped her. "Fucking greed disgust me… Just like that money hungry ass Kakuzu."

Hidan mumbled walking off to the table to finish his breakfast.

Ichigo was still in shock from the scolding Hidan gave her; besides me Hidan was the first to ever really scold her.

I crowed down poking Ichigo's forehead. "Earth to Ichigo…" A smile crept on to her face. "I want him even more now…"

"Seriously Ichigo! Do you not know if it wasn't for Pain-dono you would be dead right now right?!" I yelled at her.

She obviously had a death wish! Ichigo shrugged her shoulders, walked over and sat across from Hidan just… staring at him with a strange smirk on her face.

I sighed shaking my head. "Extra food on the stove, later." I told them; now all I wanted to do is relax.

This had to be the craziest breakfast I have ever had.

"Where are you going" Pain called out. "Do not forget you are a prisoner here."

"Yes I know Pain-dono; I'm just going to the pool. Oh and Ichigo…Awayuki wants you to keep up with your training so I expect to see you there too."

She started pouting and rolled her eyes. Ichigo thought she was finally free with those mundane things.

I smiled and waved everyone a good-bye running to the pool.

Peace and quiet at last… I took a deep breath taking off my clothes stripping out of my cloths and in my bathing suit.

I grabbed the weights and walked over to the 12 foot section of the pool.

'_Today I conquer you at last Mr. 12 foot!'_

I strapped on the weights took a deep breath ran and jumped into the pool.

Slowly sinking to the bottom of the pool I closed my eyes and began to meditate into the water.

'_Now think… think about what happened this morning. What was I so scared of? Who did those eyes belong to?_'

My mind started to wonder deep in thought as I seemed to become one with the water and her rhythm.

Ichigo still never tried this, afraid she might drown or something.

I smirked thinking to myself that I am still alive and kicken'.

I sensed something disturbing the water, as quick as it came it disappeared.

'_Must be my imagination…_' I thought and continued to meditate.

Then I felt it again, but this time it was a lot closer, so I open my eyes and see…nothing.

Closing my eyes again I tried to concentrate on this morning.

"…na-cha…" I swore I heard Tobi's voice call out my name, but didn't have time to find out where the voice came when my body tensed up.

'_It's here…'_ I could feel it right in front of me, whatever this thing it had been clearly stalking me in the water.

I opened my eyes slowly to see small white eyes staring back at me.

It took everything I had in me not to just open my mouth and let out all my air in a scream; still one small bubble did escape my shocked mouth.

I glared at Kisame unbuckling the weights around my ankles swimming to the surface, but his strong arms wrapped around my waist stopping me.

He kept me there for over five minutes while having a huge grin on his face.

'_ASS! He's trying to make me reach my limit! Well I won't give him the satisfaction…_'

Out of no where he threw me up OUT of the water!

I was flying in the air till I reached over grabbed the very edge of the high dive.

I started panting stunned just how high he threw me up in the air.

"Hana-chan! I tried to warn you! There's a shark in your pool!" Tobi called out from below.

He was using his chakra to standing on the water with his best efforts not to fall in from the large waves created by the human torpedo.

"Thanks for the late warning Tobi!" I yelled back at him.

Kisame popped his head out of the water still grinning as he climbed on the water surfaces with Tobi.

"You keep impressing me Hana-_chan_, I meant to knock you unconscious on the pool's ceiling but you stopped yourself half way up." He mused.

"I may not be a ninja Kisame-_san_, BUT when you spend two years of your life training with masters all around the world your body becomes a bit flexible." I retorted, reaching out with my second-hand holding the high dive.

I swung my body back and forth gaining moment letting go of the diving board doing a two backwards flip landing on the diving board above me.

Tobi clapped his hands jumping up and down… on top of water… "Ohhhh! Hana-chan IS a ninja!"

I blushed looking down in embarrassment. "Please Tobi, I'm nothing compared to you guys…"

Kisame started to chuckle. "So humble Hana-_chan_."

My blush faded as I glared at Kisame. '_What did I ever do for you to mocking me?_'

Of course right when I was about to give him a piece of my mind Pain appeared in front of me on the diving board.

"Hana a word?" he asked.

'_I wonder what's wrong._'

He raised his eyebrow when I didn't seem to answer his question.

I quickly nodded my head. "Alright."

Pain returned the nod and disappeared again and reappeared in front of the door leaving the pool.

I thought about taking the latter down but that wouldn't be any fun now would it?

I ran and jumped off the diving board doing a triple twist extending my body to a perfect dive barely making a splash.

When I came up to the surface Tobi was holding up a card happily that said "10" while Kisame held up one that said "0".

'_Can't please everyone'_ I thought to myself sighing. '_Now what could Pain-dono want…'_

* * *

**This chapter's ending isn't how I wanted to be, but since I probably won't update till monday the earliest I figured I would give you something to nibble on. =w=**_  
_

**Please don't be afraid to ask questions, flame, or pm me. **

**Thank you so much for all your support! *bows* **


	12. Chapter 11

**OMG! I'M SOOO SORRY! For this story taking forever! I wanted this one to be "perfect" as possible no fixing 10 minuets later or anything like that lol.**

**Queen of sharks: I'm a new Madara fan! Which is why I love this new sneaky Tobi thing going on! * squeal* I hope you like this chapter!**

**KiyomiShizuru: I love Tobi too! He's too freakn ADORABLE! XD And those amber eyes will just hafta tease you for another chapter! LOL! I loved that scene with Ichigo and Hidan. =w=**

**Candybluesful: I'm super sorry for the confusion! T^T And the "romance" between Ichigo and Hidan is more like a love hate "dance" that goes back and forth.**

**Godlove2011****: Thank you! ... what were you expecting? o.0**

**PirateninjaV7: Here you go more!  
**

* * *

Grabbing a towel I angrily marched out of the pool room mumbling on and on to myself.

"What is WRONG with him? First the door comment, then the 'love' comment, and now this?! Stupid sly shark… "

I puffed out a sigh and draped a towel over my head.

"I would condemn talking to one self normally, but look next time you start… ranting to yourself."

My hands paused in the middle of drying my hair when I heard the voice; I quickly took off the towel to see Pain in front of me.

"Well, excuse me Pain-dono; it seems I am not getting along with one of your members. Am I not supposed to dislike anyone because I am a prisoner?"

There was a small quirk on the corner of his lips.

"It is only natural to hate the ones who keep you captive, but when you look like a _fool_ I could see where Kisame gets the temptation from."

I titled my head at him curious by what he said AND the expression on his face.

'_Pain is SMIRKING? Look like a fool? What is he talking about?_'

For whatever reason my reaction made him chuckle, what was going on here?!

He pointed to the floor and I looked down to see Medusa staring back at me.

I yelped and wrapped my head with the towel again.

'_How embarrassing…_'

Clearing my throat I kept my eyes fixed on his reflection as I asked him,

"So um… you wanted to have a word with me Pain-dono?"

His reflection nodded.

"I wanted to tell you that your assistance will be required to help us find a way back to our world.

It was your world's ninjitsu that brought us here, so it should take us back some how.

When you wake up till you sleep you will be help-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I waved my hands in his face stopping him from going on.

"First Pain-dono, I have a little girl I need to look after or else YOU and your MEMBERS will not be the only ones who will be out for blood.

SECOND, there are a lot of hungry mouths to feed here. I don't know about you, but I can imagine the food at the Akatsuki base wasn't that good right?"

We held eye contact till he reluctantly nodded his head.

"Third, I need to keep up my training as well as teach Ichigo. I can't just drop everything Pain-dono, honestly my training affects you as well Pain-dono." I said sternly.

He raised his eyebrow at me obviously thinking how my simple task could affect him…

'_Men, always thinking what women do doesn't matter._'

I sighed and closed my eyes. "I told you Pain-dono, I am the daughter of a crime lord.

He has a lot of enemies, and if any of them get the tiniest whiff of the Awayuki's are getting _weak_ the house could be under attack in seconds.

Leaving Ichigo, myself and the Akatsuki… homeless."

Pain rubbed his chin thinking it over for a second then nodded.

"Very well Hana, after you finished with your daily rituals along with fixing the Akatsuki food, you shall aid with the research. Now where is the library?"

"It's in the south wing, since someone wants to antagonize me in the water, I'll happily go with you."

We both walked to the library in silence picking up Konan along the way.

I opened the large oak doors leading the way to the massive ceiling to floor library.

The sun's rays were leaking from the glass dome from above on the piles of books everywhere taller than the Pain and Konan combine.

Wave after wave of shelves that never seem to end, the library _was _one of the largest rooms in the house.

Both Pain and Konan stood in awe observing it.

"It's really big… I once got trapped under a pile of books when I was younger. So I only come in here every so often."

I looked up at the glass dome admiring the stained art work on it.

"But this room is does has its perks, from the stained windows, to the rare books that are buried in here."

I turned my head to the both of them and smiled.

"We have documents dating back to B.C., I'm sure if there is anything that can return you guys back home it will be here."

Konan turned her head to look at me. "… Your knowledge is vast…" she said.

"Awayuki doesn't believe in ignorance." I smiled; she nodded her head and looked back to the pile of books before her.

"…Where do we start?"

"I figured we should start at the beginning" I told them.

"Then you're going to need this." We all turned around to see Kakuzu standing in the door way holding up the book he took from me when the Akatsuki first arrived.

His eyes met mine; I held my hand over my heart as it started to pound faster.

I looked down at my hand quickly pulling it away trying not to be rude, yet it only made him chuckle.

Kakuzu walked over to me and held out the book.

"Good luck figuring out how to read this thing considering it blank."

I reached out for the book with shaking hands. "Finding out i-its origins could help" I mumbled.

When I tried to take it his grip tightened on the book for a moment before letting go.

"Then hurry up, I'm missing good bounty's at home." He said over his shoulder then left without another word.

I sighed walking over to the nearest table setting the book down and examine it.

Pain followed behind and asked, "So what are the origins of this book?"

I help it up eye level looking at the interknit details of the spine. I sat it back down on the table and flipped through a few pages.

'_Nothing…_'

"Well, the pages are blank as Kakuzu stated.

Awayuki told me the instructions for this to work blood of a virgin must be spilled; it had to be done on a harvest moon, and in the middle of _October_.

With the words _Oh antiqua unus fecit voluntati meae adveho verus_ being said to complete the ritual…"

I closed my eyes running through the basics of the book seeing if there was a clue somewhere.

"Book worm going at it again I see."

I opened my eyes and picked up the book again rubbing the pages between my fingers.

"What do you want Ichigo?" I asked her in a nonchalant tone.

"I seem to have misplaced my property, have you seen him?"

I slammed the book closed refusing to even look at her.

"Ichigo, Hidan is not your _property_, perhaps he ran away because your lack of RESPECT for him."

She burst out in fits of laughter, and I'm guessing the loud thunk was her falling to the ground.

"WOW! Hana are you serious? He clearly doesn't respect ANYONE.

So what is that rule others mention…AH! Yes, 'treat others the way you want to be treated'. These annoying rules you people come up with can be handy sometimes." She sneered.

I didn't have to turn around to see Ichigo was smirking at me, I could_ feel_ it from her condensinding tone.

Pain was the first to speak.

"I believe he went up to his room. Though I would advise not going anywhere near there."

"Why thank you Pain! I'll be getting out of your dirt now book worm!" Ichigo said as she skipped down the hall.

I saw from the corner of my eye that both Pain and Konan were staring at me.

Their question was dead obvious. '_Why do you let her treat you this way?_'

I sighed and looked down at the book.

"Before I became the Akatsuki's prisoner, I was a prisoner here.

Now going back to the book, all the things required for this to work sounds very archaic. So I'll search in the- OUCH!"

My finger slid across the edge of the page causing a paper cut. Blood slowly started to come out of the small wound.

I opened my mouth to suck on the wound when an idea stopped me.

I quickly rustled the pages till I reached where it was the other night and held my finger over the page.

"Ichigo's blood caused some sort of reaction, so maybe mine…"

My blood dripped down onto the paper and nothing seemed to happen.

Then a bright red _Makoto Awayuki _appeared near the bottom.

'_I knew it. It was his name I saw that night._'

"…What is this…?" Konan asked.

"I have no clue but I intend to find out."

Pains eyes were still focused on Awayuki's name when he asked, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to tackle the foreign section, unless you two can understand ancient Egyptian, Celtic, and Latin?"

They both shook their heads and I smiled.

"Ok then, I'll be somewhere west, look around for any old-looking Japanese books. I'll leave when it's close to dinner time."

We parted our separate ways each of us in a section of the library.

'_If this is archaic I'll start in the oldest section and make my way up.'_

By noon I was sitting on my own pile of books and not a single one of these were any help.

Some were about witch hunts; some were about Gods slaying all of man kind, and others were about people slaying in the name of a righteous God.

I shivered throwing a book down the pile; it had grotesque images of men cutting pregnant women's stomachs open.

"Barking up Hidan's tree there_._" I groaned.

_Hana…_

"Huh?" I thought I heard my name called but no one was around.

_Hana…_

This time the voiced hissed my name. "Where is that coming from?"

_Down here…_

My head dropped to the pile of books I was sitting on. '_Oh no! Please tell me I didn't!_'

I flung my book out of my hands and started to dig as fast as I could in the pile to get to the voice.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" I shouted.

_Down here…_

I manage to get some of the top layer books off when a pale arm shot out grabbing my arm and pulled me down.

It was dark, so dark. I could feel the fear creeping up my spine.

'_It's happening again! Just like when I was a kid!_'

"Hana." The voice was very close now.

Suddenly the arm that was around mine jerked me deep into the pile.

I gasped when I came face to face with those stunning amber eyes.

"Remember me yet Hana?"

My eyes opened and I gasped loudly holding my pounding heart.

I was still on the pile of books; the only thing that was different now was the sun setting in the window.

'_I've must have been out for several hours._' I stared out the window thinking about my dream.

'_Who is he? And why does he want me to remember him so badly?_'

Not wanting any possibility for the dream to come true, I slid off the pile of books searching for Pain and Konan.

About half and hour later I found them, along with an unexpected visitor.

Pain was on top of a shelf with his nose in a book; Konan had several books sprawled upon a table using her ability to turn a page every so often, and Itachi leaning against a shelf with a scroll in his hands.

"Oh! I umm." I cleared my throat. "I'm going to make dinner now Pain-dono."

Pain nodded his head acknowledging my presence, but never lifted his head from the book.

Konan was the first to actually look at me. "…You look pale Hana, are you ok?" she asked.

Pain finally raised his head, while Itachi just closed his eyes.

'_Should I tell them? No, it would just make things worse for them._' I thought to myself, so I put on my best fake smile I could muster.

"Everything is fine Konan; you don't need to worry yourself about the prisoner. Dinner should be ready in about an hour.

Pain if you could gather everyone by then so Tobi wouldn't have to do it, I would greatly appreciate it."

I turned around and left in a hurry out of the library.

The three Akatsuki watched as the girl left the library in silence till she was out of sight.

"…His chakra was leaking out of her a moment ago… Do you think she knows?"

"No, if she did her fear wouldn't be so emanate." Pain turned his attention to the Uchiha who still had his eyes closed.

"Watch over her, and notify me if you sense his chakra again. Let Tobi know as well, he stays in the same room with her … only natural for him to do night duty."

The Uchiha opened his eyes slowly and set the scroll on the table, and left the library to after the girl.

'_Hmmm… grilled chicken, sashimi, miso…_' I bend down rummaging in the fridge to find some fish when I heard the kitchen door swing open.

"Oi, Hana! Going to make dinner soon I'm starving, un!"

I smiled up at the familiar blonde.

"That's what I'm doing now Deidara. Is there anything in particular you would like for dinner tonight?" I asked him.

He tapped his finger on the counter thinking about it then his eyes lit up.

"Dangos, un!"

I giggled at his child-like expression.

"What, un?" He asked with a scowl on his face.

"Oh nothing Deidara, I'll make you dangos. Now which kind would you like?"

He smiled. "Anko and Hanami, un."

"Didn't have to think about that did you? Well Hanami dangos are out of season… But I guess I can make those as well."

He picked me up and twirled me around smiling happily. "Thank you, un! Can't wait to taste home…"

I gasped out in surprise when he twirled me, but I was even in greater shock when he suddenly stopped.

Deidara's face which was so excited a moment ago turned bitter and sour.

I was getting very worried. "Deidara, what's wrong?" I asked him.

His eyes narrowed as he spat one name from his mouth.

"_**Uchiha**_…"

I turned my head around to see Itachi leaning casually again the kitchen door frame staring off into the distance.

Deidara lowered me down on the ground, and stood in front of me.

"What are you doing here Uchiha?" Deidara growled.

I honestly jumped a bit; the viciousness in his voice was so startling.

He went from nice child-like Deidara; to evil Diedara so fast.

Itachi being Itachi just stood there and acted as if Deidara didn't say his name with a mouth filled with venom.

"I was instructed to babysit, but it seems someone else already beat me to the job."

It felt like someone crushed my heart twisting it in my chest. '_I'm a burden to him…_'

My face fell letting my long hair once again hide the hurt and the anguish I was feeling.

Deidara noticed, and his growl deepened.

"CAN YOU BE ANYMORE HEARTLESS, UN!" He yelled at the crimson eyed man.

I gently placed my hand on Deidara's shoulder with a warm smile on my face.

"Thank you Deidara, but he's right."

Both Itachi and Deidara's face whipped around looking at me in disbelief.

"He is, un!?"

I nodded my head walking over to the pantry looking for the rice flour.

"I am just a prisoner after all, and once you guys go back… home… I'll be…nng!"

I was standing on my tippy toes reaching out for the flour on the top shelf.

"Got it!"

I finally tipped the bag over grabbing it with one hand, when suddenly the small stool I was standing on started to move.

My feet started to wobble making me lose my balance, and I knew what was coming next.

I closed my eyes and hoped for the best as I started to fall.

When I didn't feel the ground I opened one of my eyes slowly and gasped.

Itachi had me safely in his chest, his arms holding me tightly against him.

While Deidara was left with flour in one hand, and another wrapped around air.

He saw that he was missing a human body and grumbled.

"Oi! Uchiha! I could have caught her on my own! un!"

Itachi's grip tightened around my small frame while he carried me to the counter.

'_OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG… Calm down, take a deep breath, OMG! NO! HUSH! DON'T FAN GIRL OUT! Ok… I can handle this…BUT IT'S FREAKN ITACHI! NO! BAD! STAY CALM_!'

My mind was freaking out badly on the inside but the outside I was frozen stiff with a blank expression on my face.

"Hana, un, you ok? Now look what you did Itachi! You broke her, un!" Deidara yelled.

Itachi sighed closing his eyes as he responded in a strained voice. "She's in _shock _Deidara. Her sister should be able to find out what will help her."

'_Ichigo? See me like this? Oh hell no_.' I snapped out of my dazed state shaking my head.

"Dei-Deidara, Itachi I'm fine…" I jumped off the counter and wobbled a bit.

Deidara rushed over to my side caressing my arm keeping me steady.

"Are you sure,un?"

"Yes, now please both of you, out of the kitchen so I can start cooking dinner. Or else-"

**BAM**!

"HEY BITCH WHERE THE HELL IS DINNER?! I'M FUCKING STARVING!" Hidan's loud screaming voice echoed in the air.

I winced plugging my ears. "Or else people will start complaining…"

"Well?! Where is it?!" Hidan yelled.

"I'm working on it now Hidan. Deidara suggested that we have dango is there anyone one you would like?" I picked up the flour, smiling in his direction.

"Mitarashi dango, and don't be skimpy with the sauce or I'll kill you."

"Right away, so please again, all of you out before more-"

"You KNOW I don't like waitng yet you STILL do it… where is dinner…?" Sasori called out.

I held back the urge to face palm myself.

"It will be ready in a minute Sasori, please I need every to-"

"Hana-chan! I haven't seen you all day I missed you!"

Tobi came busting through the doors and practically dragged me to the floor in a hug.

"Hel-hello Tobi. I missed you too, but I was just in the middle of telling everyone to lea-"

"No wonder why dinner isn't done. You're playing around with Tobi." Kisame sneered down at me.

Tobi wrapped his arms tighter around me almost in a choke hold.

"Leave Hana-chan alone! If Tobi wants to play with Hana-chan, Tobi can! He's a good boy!"

"Well _Hana-chan _will have to play with Tobi after dinner is done."

Pain walked in noticing everyone standing around then looked over at Tobi and I.

"You left the library to cook, not play around with my members Hana. Start cooking or you can go back to the library."

Kisame started snickering in the corner with Hidan joining.

'That's it!' I snapped

"**EVERYONE OUT OF THE KITCHEN NOOOOOOOOW****!"**

* * *

**YummY! Dangos! Hanami are dangos eaten during spring to watch sakura blossoms.**

** Mitarashi dangos are dangos covered in looots of sauce xp, and i think Anko is red bean paste dango! : O next chapter won't be such a long wait! **

**And for those who haven't figure out the amber eyed man yet he shall be revealed in the next chapter! **

**Thanks for the read! Flame please :P**


	13. Chapter 12

**WhenTwoTearFall: WOW! What a mouth full of a review! I want to thank you so much for being honest. I would like to say you did kind of catch me on some of the thing I wanted to do. (Make the main character more likeable) BUT some things were not meant to be cliche but more as... the truth? Because like I said a lot of things that happen in Hana's past happened to me. And you are correct, Hana isn't "strong" enough. She has a "why me?" kind of mentality. But wouldn't you when you had to watch your mother sell her body to pay for dinner? And getting beat, and almost killed when you were just a child? And Ichigo's mother, I could have put her in the "party" but these chapters are like only a couple of days lol. It hasn't been time for her to make a appearance yet. Yes, she does have something better do to... I just can't tell you yet. xp Naruto was always alone, but Hana grew up literally in the ghetto... not a nice place. She holds a major grudge against her father. So accepting the blessing she has around her would be like accepting a bribe in a since in her eyes. And her "knowledge" comes from her art teacher who taught he A LOT about languages. And I did notice about the whole school thing and I think i'm going to work on that xp. The attention Konan was giving Hana was false pretence. Pain has to pay attention to her in order to make sure she doesn't DIE in two seconds. XD Itachi pays attention to her because of exactly what you say. Hana is protecting from her father, and her father does what he has to do in order to protect her daughter. More will be clear about that in later chapters. I apologies for my umm... crappy character. XD But I know I shouldn't have to explain this so I apologies *bows***

**Thank you so much for your other reviews! This chapter is pretty long so adding this comment I do not wish to prolong your reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

"**EVERYONE OUT OF THE KITCHEN NOOOOW**!"

The room was completely silent as all heads turned to me.

"I can't cook dinner at ALL with this many people in here! Now dinner can be in several hours or it could be done shortly."

I picked up the butcher knife and slammed it into the cutting board with all my might for emphasis.

"Your choice gentlemen."

Hidan flashed a cocky grin and clapped his hands.

"Well now, Hana_ does_ have some balls."

I rolled my eyes pulling the knife out of the board throwing it into the sink.

Tobi started to cower behind Deidara. "Hana-chan got all scary!"

I sighed turning to him with a small smile.

"I'm sorry Tobi, I just wanted to cook dinner for everyone but they are making it a bit hard. If Pain removes everyone from the kitchen I can begin."

He nodded his head and told everyone to leave and the kitchen was emptied less than a minute.

I put an apron and tied my hair back.

"Let's get to work!"

When I finished cooking I had a tray of over dozen different dangos.

I was so proud of my work, smiling ear to ear from this beautiful display of food.

I picked up the tray carrying it to the dinning room where I could hear the gang still raging about their dinner.

"I'M COMING, JEEZ!" I called out to them.

I turned around the corner walking over to the now excited, hungry faces of the Akatsuki.

Hidan nearly flung his chair to the wall when he stood up.

"It's about time! Where the hell is the green tea?! You can't eat dangos without green tea!" he yelled.

"It's in the kitchen." I sat the tray of food on the table and it was gone with a blink of an eye.

I stared at the empty tray and sighed.

'_Gone… My beautiful work gone…_'

I grabbed it rushing to the kitchen to retrieve the tea.

Ichigo was waiting for me her arms already crossed and her foot tapping.

"And where is **MY **dinner?"

I walked past her searching for a pot holder for the green tea.

"On the counter, I figured you would want me to save them so they wouldn't devour it.

Ah, found it! They are all eating in the dining room if you wish to join them."

I rushed back out of the kitchen carrying the tea with Ichigo on my tail.

"You know you've been putty in their hands since they got here. Why are you giving in to everything they say?"

"It's called survival Ichigo; I don't know how many times I have to tell you that they can kill you with no remorse."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever Hana, I still haven't seen it."

I twirled around stomping my foot on the ground.

"Then let me explain it in a way you can understand. Do you know the Yamaguchi's?"

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I know about those disgusting Yakuzu?" Ichigo snorted rolling her eyes at me.

"Awayuki is no better…" I mumbled under my breath.

"What?"

"I said why do they never attack the Awayuki home?"

"That's easy, because we the Awayuki are the most powerful family in all Japan.

No one would dare touch us; even if they tried they know it would be a suicide mission." Ichigo stated matter-of-factly.

"Ok, so let us do a role reversal. **YOU**," I poked her forehead. "Are the Yamaguchi's and **THEY**," I pointed to the dining room.

"Are the Awayuki's, do you want to spit on their faces and kick them out on a cold night?"

Ichigo's grimaced as it finally sunk in side her thick head the position that she was in.

"No… _but_ I'm to fragile to hold back." She put her hand over her face holding the dangos in the air, acting as if she was in distress.

Ichigo walked to over patting me on the shoulders smiling. "But YOU Hana are doing such a GREAT job at keeping us alive, I'll leave to the diplomacy."

I looked down to her frowning. "It would make my new job easier if you didn't piss off the rival gang Ichigo."

She pulled back the plastic on the plate opened her mouth and popped a dango in.

"MMMMM… Hana… your cooking the best as always, but I have diplomatic immunity.

Being the _only_ air to the Awayuki clan, I mean Yamaguchi clan; they need me alive for their luxurious life style to continue.

Plus if anyone can get these men home it's you Hana-chan!" She gave me corny thumbs up sign and walked off to the dining room.

"I CAN'T PROTECT YOU FOREVER!" I yelled.

She poked her head from around the corner with dangos in her mouth.

"WOF ASF YOF TOF?!" she yelled back, disappearing around the corner again.

"UGH! Such an ungrateful, spoiled, selfish brat! WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER PROTECTING YOU?"

Steamed at this point I wanted to just stick my tongue out at her, when I remembered I still had the green tea in my hand.

When I entered the dining room everyone was enjoying their dangos but was waiting on a beverage.

"Sorry about taking forever with the tea, but it's here now everyone!" I said cheerfully.

"FINALLY! GIVE ME SOME FUCKING TEA!" Hidan yelled.

"We heard yelling, un. Is everything ok, un?" Deidara asked.

I smiled walking over to him and poured him a cup of tea.

"Yes, I um, just had a conversation with Ichigo. Thank you so much for worrying Deidara." I said sweetly.

"Tobi worried about Hana-chan too!" Tobi cried.

"Awww, thank you so much too Tobi for worrying about me!"

I saw Ichigo snicker in the corner of my eye.

'_I hope she chokes on those dangos and embarrass herself_.'

But an idea that I had was much better…

Swaying my hips in the flirtiest way possible I walked to the other side where Hidan was sitting.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I slowly sat on top of the table not breaking eye contact with Hidan.

He was confused at first, but the slow smirk on his face told me he was catching on.

"Oh Hidan, I am so sorry for not serving you first please… allow me…" I told him in a seductive voice.

I picked up his cup and his hand shot up stopping mine.

Our eyes met again and I prayed he didn't see through my flirtatious faced.

"Oh, you are going to fucking serve me bitch." He pulled the cup out of my hand and placed it in his lap.

"Hidan! In front of everyone?" I turned my head away faking embarrassment taking the opportunity to see Ichigo's reaction.

She was fuming.

Her face so red, either from embarrassment or anger, gritting her teeth trying hard not to look but it was impossible not to.

I smirked at her. '_Next time maybe you'll listen to me_.'

"I don't give a fuck that everyone is staring; now I need your _service_." He pointed to his crotch.

'_Well, can't chicken out now with her watching_…'

I leaned down making sure Hidan saw my cleavage first before I went lower to his lap slowly pouring the tea.

I heard a few gasp and snickers, but none of that compared to Ichigo's furious shriek before she stormed out of the dining room.

I covered my mouth muffling my snicker.

'_Checkmate_.'

"That's right keep servicing me like the bitch you are."

Hidan lifted up his hand and it came down with a loud **SMACK **on my butt.

I sat up, my face flushed with anger I smacked him right across the face.

The room was silent besides my panting from my anger towards Hidan at the moment.

Hidan was in shock with his eyes wide for a second then turned his head to me.

I had officially pissed his off, and that wasn't good at all.

Kakuzu chuckled, the first to speak out from this shocking scene.

"5,000¥ says she's dead in the next two minutes." He said.

"5,000¥ says she manages to hold him off." Kisame piped in.

"5,000¥ says your all wrong." Sasori said.

'_Nice to see I have someone on my side_.'

"She won't even last a second in battle with him."

'_Not helping Sasori…Perhaps I should have practice what I preached…_' Hidan was walking towards me, forcing my back to the wall.

I had to think of something before I died here!

"What is wrong with all you guys, un! She's going to get killed, un!" Deidara screamed.

"Oh no! Hana-chan! Watch out!" Tobi yelled.

Hidan fist flashed out in a blur I barely had time to doge it.

He pulled his fist out of the new crater he made even more pissed off before.

'_Thinkthinkthinkthinkthinktin kTHINK! YES! If I can just get passed him_!'

My heart was pounding, blood filling with adrenaline I had a plan… now I just needed to concentrate.

"You are gonna fucking DIE you FUCKING **WHORE**!"

He rushed over to me throwing punches and kicks in a blind rage.

'_Left, right,right, left, JUMP_!' His moves were random, but slow and predictable.

Thank goodness they where or else I would have been dead by now.

He went for an uppercut but I jumped in the air landing on his fist.

I pushed myself off his hand twisting in the air landing behind him and ran for my life to the door.

"STAND FUCKING STILL!" He growled yelling at the top of his lungs.

I vaulted off the table sliding to a stop glaring at him. "LIKE HELL!" I retorted.

He vanished; and did a back hand spring just in time before there was another hole right where my body was.

Before I could even finish he tried to side sweep my hands.

I pushed my self as hard as I could to do a back flip then rolling past the swinging doors running to the west wing.

Only a minute has gone by and I'm out of breath panting loudly.

I'm being pushed to my limits; Hidan was a million times faster and stronger than Diablo.

He was on my tail again with ease along the rest of the Akatsuki member.

Kisame had a wide grin on his face as he called out to Sasori. "Hey Sasori! Pay up, she lasted way more than a second! Now it's just you and me Kakuzu."

Kakuzu snorted. "Don't think just because she's getting lucky because Hidan is too angry to think, she will last much longer. She's already out of breath, unless she can pull something out of thin air this fight is over."

They were right if I didn't reach the room soon I was done for.

I reached out grabbing the corner of a wall and flung myself around the corner. '_Almost there_!'

My maneuver didn't fool Hidan as he mirrored my moves closing the gap even shorter between us.

I looked behind me to see his blood-shot eyes right behind me.

His arm shot out trying to grab me, so I did the only thing someone in my position could do to escape alive.

I did the splits.

Hidan tripped over my body, I quickly closed my legs and pushed myself backwards sliding underneath the opening his legs created.

I flipped onto his back and launched my body like a rocket forcing him to face plant on the marble.

Not looking back I kept running till I reached the gym room.

Back over to Hidan the Akatsuki gathered around him snickering.

"You are getting beaten up by a girl who isn't even a ninja Hidan. You should be ashamed of yourself." Kakuzu spat.

Kisame chuckled. "Don't be such a wet blanket Kakuzu; you're only mad because another minute and I win."

Pain staring down at Hidan. "I would have to agree with Kakuzu." He said.

"**SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR FUCKING OPINION YOU PIRECING ASS FUCK**!"

Hidan's chakra flared out as his anger kept getting more intense, and then he was gone.

I was already up on the trapeze catching my breath, when Hidan destroyed the gym doors punching them with his fist.

"**WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU FUCKING WHORE! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE A NICE SACRAFICE TO JASHIN YOU FUCKING BITCH!**"

'_Shit, he's not fooling around anymore_!'

I covered my mouth stopping my ragged breathing in a sad attempt thinking he wouldn't be able to see or hear me.

He looked up with a sadistic grin on his face.

"There you are…"

The other Akatsuki member came rushing in.

They followed the direction Hidan was looking at.

I could hear Tobi jumping up down happily. "Ohhhhh! Hana-chan is up so _HIGH_!

"Oi, how did you get up their, un?"

Kakuzu leaned against the tattered door fame smirking. "Oh, so she did have a plan after all. NOT BAD HANA, YOU CAN ACTUALLY _THINK_." He called up to me.

"And I should take that as a compliment?!" I screamed back at him.

I saw Hidan jump at the corner of my eye, I swung on the trapeze as hard as I could almost reaching the ceiling.

Hidan tried his hardest to reach out to me but the added hight was just out of his reach so he fell onto the safety net.

Kisame held out his hand with a toothy grin on his face.

"Pay up Kakuzu."

Kakuzu stared at his hand and snorted.

"43 more seconds shark."

Kisame chuckled and leaned on the left side of the tattered door frame side.

"Penny pinching as usual Kakuzu. Don't think its going to save you this time."

Hidan didn't waste anytime attempting a second time.

Once he hit the net he went straight towards the ceiling.

I jumped grabbing the trapeze on the other end in time to see him miss and fly through the trapeeze I was just on, cursing as he fell to the net.

Out of breath and exhausted, my arms were wobbling barely holding on.

I looked down to see if Hidan was going to try again, but he wasn't in the gym.

Relief washed over me as I pulled myself up sitting on the trapeze.

My moment of peace was shattered when I heard a voice closer to me than the ones below.

"Ohh, this looks like fun!" Tobi was standing on the trapeze swinging back and forth.

"Wheeeeee!"

'_SHIT! If Hidan comes back he's dead_!'

"NO! TOBI GET BACK ITS DANGEROUS!"

"THE ONLY ONE WHO I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL IS YOU!" Hidan had return… with his scythe in his hand.

"Look Hana-chan I can fly!" Tobi jumped in the air towards me the same time Hidan flung is scythe.

Time seemed to slow down as I jumped to Tobi holding his hand then bringing him into a hug, shielding him from the scythe head right towards us.

The scythe grazed my arm drawing blood I winced and instinctively held onto Tobi tighter as we both fell to the net below.

Hidan was going for around two when Pain put a hand on his shoulder.

"Enough." He said in a calm voice.

Hidan shrugged Pain's arm off his shoulder while watching Tobi and Hana hit the safety net in front of him.

"Get your hands off me so I CAN FINISH WHAT I FUCKING STARTED!"

"Hana-chan! Hana-chan wake up!" Tobi's yelling caught the attention of the Akatsuki members as they rushed over jumping on the net to see an unconscious Hana.

Hidan started to laugh raising his scythe above his head for a killing blow. "So long bitch."

Tobi had thrown himself over Hana hugging her tightly protecting her body from Hidan.

Pain raised his hand to Hidan and pointed to the wall where Hidan was now smashed against.

"LET ME GO YOU FUCKING ASS!" Hidan roared fighting against an invisible force.

Pain narrowed his eyes at his fellow Akatsuki member.

"I said, that is ENOUGH Hidan." Pain's voiced echoed through the gym.

Hidan stopped struggling spitting blood at Pain's feet.

"Whatever… Fucking bitch passed out anyway, I want to hear her scream when I kill her." He mumbled.

Pain slowly lowered his hand releasing him from the wall.

Hidan picked up his scythe and left the gym mumbling curses under his breath.

Pain walked over to the limp body in the net.

Tobi was poking her cheek. "Haaaaannnnaaaaa-chaaaaaan waaaaaaake uuuuuup."

Deidara pushed Tobi away glaring at him. "Leave her alone idiot, un! She would have woken up by now if she was just taking a nap, un."

Kisame smiled down at Hana while holding out his hand to Kakuzu. "3 minutes 27 seconds, close but you still lost the bet." His grin widen when he turned to Sasori. "Don't think I forgot about you 5,000¥ let's go."

Both men stared at Kisame before they walked out the gym together.

Kisame chuckled as he watched them leave the gym. "Such party poopers right Itachi?"

Itachi opened his eyes turned his head to Kisame and said, "You knew they were not going to pay you Kisame when you lost, so why did you even bother?" he turned his head to look at the bickering duo.

"Bu-but Hana-chan saved Tobi! Tobi want to be a good boy and thank her when she wakes up!" Tobi whined clinging to Deidara's leg.

Deidara was shaking his leg to remove with great effort the whining Tobi. "Then wait till she gets up and stop poking her in the face, un!"

Pain knelt down and turned Hana's face to him. He held her for a moment before letting her go and stood up.

"Someone should carry her to her room."

Deidara struggled to get his hand out from under Tobi's glomp. "I'll do it, un! GET OFF ME,UN!" he screamed.

Itachi walked over to Hana and picked her up bridal style.

"Uchiha you prick, un! I said I'll-WOULD YOU GET OFF ME TOBI, UN!"

Pain reached out firmly gripping his member's shoulder. "Do not make this a habit of this Itachi."

Itachi look to Pain with his expressionless face, "I am just following your orders leader-sama." He said leaving the gym.

"OH! Tobi wants to come! Tobi wants to thank Hana-chan!" He rushed over to Itachi's side jumping up and down.

"Oi, what about me, un?!" A disgruntled Deidara called out.

* * *

**I am so sorry I didn't get to the pale arm man in this chapter :/ I didn't want to do like on and on and on... But I already hae a good bit of it written! And Queen of sharks I promise Zetsu will have his own big part in next chapter ^.^**


	14. Chapter 13

**This chapter took FOREVER to get uploaded and I am so so sorry T^T. A lot of stuff was going on plus the holidays (blind sighted! they came out of no where! :x) I thank you for all your reviews! **

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I could feel the cold ground upon my cheek; the drops of water finally bringing my conscience to the surface as I opened my eyes.

I was in what looked like an underground tunnel?

Dimly lit candles barely provided a light source down the hall.

Which didn't look any more welcoming with ominous darkness at the end.

As if on cue a sudden breeze came from the darkness flickering the candle light.

I shivered and closed my eyes trying to think how I got here.

"The last thing I remembered was trying to protect Tobi from Hidan's scythe."

I gasped opening my eyes in worry.

'_I hope he's all right…._'

"_KILL ME! JUST KILL ME YOU SICK BASTARD!__"_

My hands jerked over to cover my ears as this loud shout echoed through the hallway.

Out of my better judgment I rushed over to the voice crying out in pain.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MAKE IT STOOOOP! _"

I twirled around and start running south, his voice seeming to come from the opposite side when I changed direction.

I made a sharp left running faster in panic, but no matter how fast I ran or how far it just never seem to end.

My heart was racing as I kept hearing the man cry out get louder and more agonizing in pain.

There were double door that looked different from the same wooden ones that I've seen, I picked up my pace and burst through them.

Nothing could prepare me for the horrors I was seeing.

My face paled as I watched the poor man being operated on still awake.

Blood was smeared and splattered everywhere, what little left of what I thought was the his blood was forming a pool of red liquid underneath the metal table he was on.

His chest cut open in little sections.

He screamed as his torturer slowly peeled back his skin with a dull knife, stretching out the skin over the side his ribs.

Long thin needles were pierced in each peeled section of skin then rammed deep into his rib bones.

His screams cried out in desperation begging for this person to stop.

Tears overflowed my eyes as I covered my ears once more, shaking my head in denial.

'_This is a dream this is a dream… A really bad dream_'

He let out one last cry muffled by his own blood slowly filling up his mouth then… there was nothing, the room fell silent.

I didn't want to believe it… But I knew he was dead.

I slowly opened my eyes to see the large intestines coming out of his mouth and the small ones now hung from a lamp on the ceiling slowly swinging back and forth.

One of the eyeballs where surgically attached to his heart…

His nose was completely cut away down to the bone, a hand replaced by a dogs paw and his ears also looked like it came from a dog.

I ran over to the sink to try to vomit but a human brain next to the head of a dog prevented me to do so.

I held my mouth swallowing the vomit, while trying to prevent the thick stench of death everywhere to reach my nose.

"Beautiful is it not?" My eyes strained to peer in the darkness to see the monster that did this, and a familiar pair of amber eyes stared back with curiosity.

"Though he _**died **_the experiment wasn't… a complete failure." He came out from the shadows and smiling at me.

I dropped my hands to my side shaking in fear, anger, disgust, and in pity for the man who had to suffer this.

"What did you do to him?…_Orochimaru._" I whispered.

A sick grin spread across his pale face. "You finally remember me and this is the greeting I get from you Hana?"

I narrowed my eyes and it only made him grin more. Orochimaru walked over gazing at the dead body in _awe_.

"Creating a canine human hybrid, not just in looks but in their DNA as well, shame… this one didn't last that very long."

I could feel what I had forced down earlier rattling in my stomach, threatened to come back up again.

"You're sick, how can you even do this to a living being?!" I screamed.

He chuckled. "You naïve little girl, a human body can only do so much, so when combine with other entities there are no limits to what it can do."

He lifted his hand to his face licking the blood from it with his long slithering tongue without taking his eyes from me.

In that instant my legs regain some sensation, I tried to run out the doors to get far away from this monster as possible.

I didn't make it very far when he appeared right in front of my grabbing my hair.

"Oh no, I can't have you running away Hana… I haven't even begun my study with you."

His grip tightened around my hair, I winced in pain when suddenly I was on the metal table where the man had just been.

"I won't… become…your play thing!" I gritted between my teeth.

Orochimaru chuckled as he leaned down whispering in my ear. "We will see about that…"

He opened his mouth pressing on of his fangs against my neck.

My body froze fearing the worse.

His tongue flickered over my neck; trying not to think of what Orochimaru what was going on in his sick head I stifled a shiver.

"All your pain, all your misfortune, all your fears are MINE Hana Awayuki. I'll make sure to ripen this precious fruit even more… And when the suffering is too much you shall BEG me to turn you into my '_Play Thing_' before I inevitably do."

I laughed bitterly at his threat. "Tempting, but you saw my past. There is nothing left for you to take."

Orochimaru smirked as he put the slightest pressure on my neck; one of his fangs breaking the skin.

I felt the blood slide down my neck; my eyes went wide as a bead of sweat fell down my face.

'_He wants to mark me with the curse mark_…'

"Hana your stubbornness makes me want to take you now, but I must wait… That little thing… Ichigo? Yes, your sister _could _make a tasty snack while I wait for **you**." He hissed.

My eyes narrowed as I turned my head to him struggling against his hands.

"Don't you DARE touch her!" I hissed back at him.

He chuckled holding me tightly against the table. Orochimaru acted like my kicks were mere insect bites to him, ignoring them as he kept rolling his fang back and forth against my neck.

"Then surrender to me." He whispered on my neck.

His mouth open wide baring the full length of his fangs, I closed my eyes turning my head a way when he sunk his fangs into my n-

"NO!" I screamed sitting up in a dash.

My heart was racing; covered in sweat and panting and a bit confused what had just happen to me.

Once I remembered the dream, I observed my surroundings to try to figure out if I was still with that mad man.

I was still in my bed… It was just a nightmare…. My heart started to beat faster once more.

'_If it was just a dream… Just a horrifying nightmare why does it feel so real?_'

It was dark in my room, but for some reason it felt like the blackest abyss, I was afraid of the dark in the first time in a long time.

"T-To-obi?" I called out in a squeaky voice.

"P-Pain-sama? H-H-Hidan?" When I heard the last name come out of my mouth I laughed at myself.

"_Look at me. So scared of a dream I am calling the worst person in the world to try to 'comfort' me._"

I looked up at the window and stared at the stars. It was still late it seemed, so maybe a walk would clear my mind.

I pulled back my soaking sheets and left the room. Closing my door quietly tip toeing through the mansion.

When I reached the foyer without an incident, a loud noise erupted down the hall. Making me jump… It was only one of the boys snoring.

I giggle and my hands shot up to my mouth as I feared the slightest noise could wake them up.

'_Don't want them to wake up and kill me for trying to escape…_'

The mansion seemed so eerie with the moons luminous glow shining in from the massive windows above, late at night walking all alone, but it did make a great night-light.

When I had finally reached the back door to the garden I let out a sigh of relief slowly opening it, and closing it ever so softly.

Then I made my way to the garden.

I haven't been able to come out here during the night so much since my training… boy did I miss it.

I took a deep breath and exhaled in contempt. There was a light mist clinging to the grass mixed in with a fog causing the air to smell and feel so clean.

I scrunched my toes in the wet dewy grass smiling to myself.

'_What nightmare_?'

Nature just knew how to cure-all illnesses.

I walked blissfully in the night air listing to the cricket's chirp away.

I stop at a small table near the maze; I sat on top of the table closing my eyes letting all the worry wash away.

"First time I've seen you so carefree since we arrived here. **You should be careful; you don't know who will sneak up on you**."

I gasped opening my eyes flailing my arms out in surprised. Which didn't help my balance at all; my butt hit the ground hard.

I hissed out in pain looking up to see this person who would sneak up on a female late at night and came face to face with…

"Zetsu?!"

"Don't let the excitement of seeing us go to your head. **Or it will cause it to explode**." The white Zetsu smiled while the black one kept his usual demeanor.

I was sitting on the ground with my mouth open like a fish gaping at him. Closing my mouth I stood up and brushed myself off.

"I'm um… sorry about that. I guess I am just a little surprised you are um, out here."

The black Zetsu snorted while the white one chuckled. "This is the 'room' you assigned us correct?"

In my attempt to forget the nightmare it didn't dawn on me that Zetsu would be in the garden.

'_How could I just forget about him_?' I thought while nodding my head towards him.

"**So YOU are the one who WE should be asking, what are you doing out here? Escape is futile."**

I puffed out my cheeks crossing my arms over my chest defensively. "Well excuse me for intruding on your property Zetsu!"

They both actually chuckled at me! A ragged sigh escaped my lips as my voice increased in volume.

"If you must know I wasn't trying to escape! I was out here to walk the garden and maze!"

"Don't get lost, **because I'm not coming to rescue you if you do**." Zetsu turned around and slowly vanish into the distant fog around the garden.

"Jee thank you Zetsu." I walked towards the maze.

"My hero." Mumbling to myself hoping he didn't catch that.

I knew this maze backwards, forwards, and even blindfolded.

'_If anyone needs rescuing it would be him_!' With another huff I made my way through the maze.

After about 30 minutes in the maze I had once again found my peace, gazing up at the heavens. I was so happy without even realizing it I was humming a lullaby.

"So this is what you do when you think now one is looking, star-gazing and singing? **You REALLY should be more alert**." Zetsu said with a snide tone.

For the second time tonight I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"EEEEP! ZETSU PLEASE DON'T SNEAK UP-!" Zetsu's hand shot up to my mouth muffling my sentence.

"**Be quiet women**, **do you want to wake Hidan and the others?** Maybe she should wake everyone up. Kakuzu is such a wonderful person around when he wakes up." He said.

I held up my hands defensively and he removes his hand from my face.

"I'm sorry, again. It's just I'm not use to anyone but me being out here. Let alone the maze, how did you even find me? I must be near the center by now."

Our eyes met as I stared into his with innocent curiosity and he returned mine with a half-smile.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked me.

I nodded my head eagerly.

"**Like I would tell you**." The black Zetsu stated.

I sighed shaking my head. How could I have expected anything else? '_Oh well_…'

"Well since your here would you care to escort your prisoner to the center of the maze? I promise to be on my best behavior." I glanced over at him with a wink and continued on my walk not even waiting to hear his response.

"**It seems you have already made up your mind on the subject**, cocky aren't you?"

I twirled around smiling. "Why not at all Zetsu-_sama_, I just figured you would like to have a lovely walk with a lovely girl under a-"I looked up at the sky, "lovely sky, nothing cocky about that."

I turned my attention from the sky back to Zetsu.

We stared at each other for a moment in silence. When he opened his mouth nothing came out at first.

"Yes?" I prompted him.

"**Who said anything about you being lovely**? You _are_ a cocky one."

"I should I have known…." I sighed and kept making my way to the center of the maze with him five paces behind.

It was a whole awkward ten more minutes of silence before we got to the center, but when I could finally sit on the blanket spread out near the fountain I found my happy place again.

"**All this fuss over a blanket**? How disappointed I was expecting a lavish little cottage."

I wasn't going to let Zetsu kill my buzz this time. I smiled up at him patting the spot next to me then gazed up at the stars again.

"Sometimes Zetsu, simplicity is better. Would you like to take a seat?" I asked him.

He shook his head and kept standing. I shrugged my shoulders. "Suit yourself…" I laid back enjoying the peace.

Out of no where Zetsu randomly asks. "What is that?"

"What is what?"

"The song you were just now singing and before, **it makes no sense**."

"I didn't even know I was singing." I laughed shaking my head. "Could you make out any of the words?"

"Rock or die, **again doesn't make any sense**."

I bit my lip holding back the urge to let loose a hysterical laughter. "The word is rock-a-bye." I told him.

"**And I am supposed to know what that means**?" He retorted.

"It's um… how do I put this. A word used to lull a child to sleep. Whenever I was hurt my mother would rush over to my no matter how silly the situation. She would always say 'everything is going to be alright, rock-a-bye, rock-a-bye'."

An image of my mother putting a band-aid on my finger from when I got my first paper cut.

She would calm me down with her soothing words "Be strong lil Hana-chan". Smile smiled and kissed me on my head.

I would smile back at her and run to do some other mischievous deed. That was back before I knew what position we were in…

To my misfortune Zetsu saw the change in my tone and expression.

"Awww, Hana-chan's mother a touchy subject?" White Zetsu's tone was just dripping with sarcasm. "**Is she dead**?" asked the black Zetsu.

"No she isn't dead, and yes it is touchy subject so let's change it. How about a sing to you the song?"

"**If you must**."

I laughed and stood. "Then another time? You probably heard most of it while I was singing to myself anyway." I said while yawning.

"We should head back; I'm getting sleepy and if I'm not up in time to feed Hidan I'll never hear the end of it. Night Zetsu!" I waved and ran out of the maze.

After sneaking through the mansion and closing all the doors gently I walked over to my bed but stopped.

The walk and maze helped but… when I went back to my room it was like his presence was still here. I could almost feel it like it was slowly choking me…

'_Maybe a nice soak will help_.' I went into the bathroom and started up the bath.

'_Simplicity maybe better but sometimes luxury has its moments_…'

I smiled removing my clothes as quickly as I could; I dipped my toe in the water to test the temperature resisting the urge to jump in.

"Ahhhhh, much better." The heat and steam worked wonders relaxing my muscles.

'_This is heaven! Oh… Now that I think about it Zetsu is a carnivore… I wonder if he's already…. Don't forget Hidan_….'

The thought of those two bloody duo slicing and eating human almost chilled me to the bone. Leave it to Hidan to ruin my bath time!

Since the blissful moment was shattered I got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around me.

I walked over to the mirror wiping the steam away.

'_I suppose I should talk to Awayuki about that tomorrow_…'

I sighed not even wanting to figure out how I should even bring up this conversation.

"Oh yeah umm, Awayuki. Two of my guest need live humans! Yep that's right! Live humans can you ship out a few criminals on death row? Oh thank you so much _daddy-kins_! You are absolutely the best!"

Another long sigh and I opened the bathroom door to find someone bouncing on my bed?

"Wheeeeeee!" It cried out.

Only one person could do that… "Tobi what are you doing in my room?" I asked smiling up at him.

When he herd me call out his name he belly-flopped on the bed scurrying to get to me. "Tobi can't sleep in sempai's room! Sempai keeps kicking Tobi out! Tobi wanted to be a good boy and thank you for saving Tobi too!"

I giggled giving him a hug. "Thank you Tobi for your concern. I'm just glad you are alright."

"Oh my, Hana-chan chest is so big and soft." He said poking my chest.

My face immediately turned beat red. I was still wearing my towel! "I'll be right back!" I ran into the bathroom slamming it shut.

I threw whatever clothes were near on, when I came back he was standing near the piano staring at it.

He saw me come out of the bathroom wasting no time bouncing his way to me. "What is that thing over there Hana-chan?!"

"It's a piano, an instrument."

"Ohhhhhhhhh, do you play Hana-chan! Oh will you please play for me?!" I could have sworn he was almost floating by the height of his hyper active bounces.

I just can't resist him. "Ok, ok! But only if you get in bed!" He ran to the bed tripping over his on feet but picked himself up jumping onto it.

I walked over sitting down at the piano and began to play Beethoven Moonlight Sonata.

"Hana-chan you play beautifully! Did you make that?!" Tobi cheered.

"No Tobi, the composer Beethoven is the one who made this piece, not me."

"But you are still play it so nicely!" He insisted.

I smiled and I kept playing. "Thank you Tobi, I hope this is helping you…. Tobi?"

When he didn't say anything I turned to looked to see what had happened, he was passed out curled up in a ball.

I pulled the covers over him and he just snuggled into a tighter ball mumbling in his sleep! He was just so adorable!

I leaned forward and gave him a small kiss on his mask. "Good night Tobi…" I whispered. I turned off the lights and drifted off to sleep myself.

* * *

A man opened a door to a chamber lighting the candles inside. "Did you sleep well Lord?" The man asked.

The body next to him smiled devilishly. "Yes… I believe I did."

"Ah, I see. You have made contact with the girl again, where you successful this time?"

The body slowly raised into a sitting position. "Was close, but someone decided to change the plans." He said bitterly.

"She isn't alone?" The grey haired man asked adjusting his glasses.

"Someone is with her… Powerful enough to break my jutsu." He glared at the wall for a moment then smiled.

"No matter… I shall have her in time." He turned to the man smiling with his amber eyes.

"Shall I get everything ready then Lord Orochimaru?" The grey haired man asked.

"Yes, I want everything perfect for our guest…."

* * *

**Sneaky sneaky snake! D: I hope you enjoyed it! I also had a question... since I am a total noob. I have ideas for other fics but I wanted to know how to go about getting opinions about them. Where do I post the idears? tips please? Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Wow I guess it has been a while since I've updated huh? Well thanks to the "Guest" I got my butt back into motivation. Thanks for saying my story was "unique" I do hope you will like my new story that I am working on called "Green Eyes". Its about a young girl who is a Uchiha born Albino. Everything about her is inverted, her hair her eyes even her sharingan. He abilities he be held back for now ;P**

* * *

My mind was slowly waking from the deep unconscious sleep I was in.

I could hear the birds chirping outside, and the pesky sliver of sun rays that always manage to get thru my curtains were hitting my eyes perfectly.

I didn't want to open them though. I hadn't had such a deep peaceful sleep in such a long time...

Plus the bed was so cozy and warm! I curled myself in a tighter ball snuggling against the sheets when I felt something just as warm as the bed but a little harder...

I reached out to touch it. The warm object was falling and rising at a steady beat when it hit me.

This was Tobi's chest! I blushed pulling my hand away turning over.

'_Why am I so embarrassed?! It's just Tobi for crying out loud! Not like it's a certain red-head or a certain black head, or even a freaking green body person!_'

My luck kept getting even better when he rolled over right next to me.

I could feel his breath blowing my hair and his warm chest against my back.

My heart was going haywire my cheeks of course burning but I didn't move, how could I interrupt his sleep?

Plus it would be so embarrassing to have to explain this...

After I calmed down I started to listen to his breathing feeling his chest heave in and out...in and out... it was so calm... I almost drifted off to sleep.

I curled myself into a ball and sat there for five more minutes before I cautiously left the bed.

Sighing with relief that I didn't wake him I tip toed to the bathroom shutting the door ever so gently.

'_Mmmmm... Let's see... Ah! A simple robe will do!_' I thought as I figured out what to wear to yet again try to cook for 9 people plus myself.

'I just hope it won't turn out a disastrous mess like it was yesterday...'

I pulled out one of my long robes hoping the elegance of it would rub off on me making me feel better.

. I tip toed again past the sleeping figure to the door shutting it gently.

With new-found confidence I set out to go cook breakfast.

'_What should I make today? Same as yesterday, or maybe make a really fancy dinner? Hmmm... what should I do..._'

With all these people here it gives me a good reason to work harder on my culinary skills.

Cooking for Ichigo was hard enough but to please 9 people could very difficult, perhaps even deadly?

I could see it now Hidan taking his scythe pressing it against my throat saying he's going to chop off my head because the food sucked.

My hand shot up to my throat rubbing it to calm my overactive imagination. I mean they seemed to like it right?

'_Yeah they did! Even wanted seconds_!' I reassured myself.

Once I reached the kitchen I had to decide what I wanted to make, so many choices!

Racking my brain over and over I thought to feed this many people what about a typical American breakfast?

I smiled to myself thinking it was perfect! Eggs, bacon, diced potatoes, and french toast.

I took out the eggs and the bacon and dove right in.

Setting the oven temperature and putting the bacon in first since it would take the longest I started to work on the batter for the french toast.

'_Let's see... Vanilla and cinnamon, check! Now mix the eggs.._.'

The bacon was about half way done when I pulled out the potatoes and started to chop.

I got so caught up in the chopping, the sizzling, the sweet aromas all around me I began to sing "The Hymn of Saturn".

Everything was coming together smoothly and will done around the same time I just kind of lost track of anything else.

"How the hell is a guy suppose to get some fucking sleep around here if you sing so loudly and the food smells so fucking good?" Asked a sleepy voice.

Though I couldn't look up from my pan fearing I would burn the precious potatoes, I already knew who it was.

"Good Morning to you too Hidan. Breakfast will be ready shortly."

I turned the burner off to give him a small smile but that was a mistake...

Hidan... In all his glory... Was naked... Standing in my kitchen...

I dropped my spatula on the floor gasping.

He tilted his head still half asleep. "What the fuck is wrong with you all of a sudden?"

I couldn't help it my eyes slowly went down his body till...till...

My cheeks flared red for the second time this morning. Hidan followed my eyes giving a self satisfying smirk.

"Like what you see Hana?" He asked in a cocky tone.

I took in a deep ragged breath, pausing for a moment before a high-pitched screech came out of my mouth.

* * *

A mask figure had woken up from his slumber to see a girl sleeping so peacefully close to him.

This girl kept peeking his interest more and more. It was almost repulsive.

Yet he hopes for more surprises from her.

Why?

Maybe he hopes she will grab his attention even more so he doesn't have to kill her...

Again _repulsive_.

He was acting like a child getting a new _toy_, and once you're done with a toy you dispose of it.

Oh well, she will make a fine pet or a nice subject to study.

She moved around a bit and curled herself into a ball placing her small hand on his chest.

He looked down at the small hand as she left there for a little while before realizing that it was "Tobi" her hand was on.

She quickly pulled her hand away rolling over to the other side of the bed, the masked man had to resist chuckling at her reaction.

'_What if..._' He thought as he "pretended" to roll over closer to her to see how she would react then.

Her breath became ragged quickly as his chest pressed up against her back.

He kept his breath calm making sure she thought he was asleep, and after a while she calmed down she tilted her ear closer to his chest as if listening to breathing?

Or his heartbeat, he did couldn't tell.

She still hadn't move... '_Did she fall asleep_?'

She curled up into a ball again sitting there for a few more minutes before gently getting out of the bed as if she was trying to make sure he was not disturbed.

The girl tiptoed to her bathroom door shutting it.

He sat up for a second taking the time to chuckle a moment.

He could hear her shuffle around in the closet about to come out, the masked man ducked back into the bed pretending to sleep again.

Barely making a sound till she closed the door, he sat up putting his hands behind his head chuckling.

He sat in the bed for a while just admiring the massive bed, the soft sheets, and the girl he plans to wake up next to every morning he is here.

The masked man turned his head to the door and called out."She's gone, if that is the reason you insist on standing out there."

Pain opened the door and walked over to the bed near Tobi with Konan next to his side.

Pain looked down to see his partner in such a relaxed demeanor. "You seem to be thoroughly enjoying yourself."

He chuckled returning his gaze to the ceiling.

"In a world where my enemies can not reach me, in this country's richest house, I have a personal cook, I sleep in a massive bed with an added bonus of a female sleeping next to me. Why yes... I think I am _thoroughly_ enjoying myself Pain."

"...The more you get use to your peaceful lifestyle... The harder it will be to go back to nothing..." Konan warned him.

"Tobi" slowly took his gaze off the ceiling directing it to Konan.

His only visible eye stared directly into her eyes, they had no emotion in them yet you could sense his anger.

"And what makes you think I will return home with nothing?" He asked in a cold and calm voice.

A figure listing in to the leader's conversation removed himself from the wall slowly making his way down the hall.

This did not go unnoticed by the masked man.

He smirked, '_What has you so upset... Itachi_?'

His thoughts were cut off by a female voice shrieking in distress.

Four heads perked up, their body tense.

"Hana..." Tobi said.

Three ninja's disappeared heading in the direction of the scream.

"Tobi" had to stay for a few seconds... This was Tobi after all he wouldn't be as fast as he other "sempai's"

* * *

Hidan had cover his ears after Hana had opened her mouth and thought the best course of action would be to scream.

"**WHAT THE FUCK! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND DO THAT YOU FUCKING BITCH?!**" He yelled, fully awake now.

I was panting from the long (and very loud) scream.

My mind was still hadn't regain control from the sight I was _STILL_ being displayed in front of me.

Kakuzu was the first to arrive. "What is your problem little girl?!" He growled at me, like Zetsu said he's clearly not a morning person.

'There is a naked man in my kitchen, there is a naked man in my kitchen, _THERE IS A NAKED MAN IN MY KITCHEN!_'

Though those words wouldn't come out of my mouth...

All I could do is just stare at him. He turned his head to match my gaze and made a tsking sound with his tongue.

Kakuzu walked over to Hidan nearly standing over him with a menacing glare. "Put on some pants Hidan."

Hidan glared back at him. " Fuck no." he said flatly.

"... DAMN IT HIDAN PUT SOME PANTS ON!"

"I SAID FUCK NO!"

Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame were up next.

"Oi, what's up with all this yelling?!" Deidara asked.

Sasori let out a low chuckle. "It seems poor Hana has had the pleasure of seeing Hidan in his birthday suit." He mused, glancing over at the bickering Hidan and Kakuzu.

Kisame took a moment to allow himself the pleasure to mentally save the image Hana's still shocked face.

"This face will be a nice teasing device in the future." He chuckled.

Itachi, Pain, and Konan appeared.

"What happened to her?" Pain asked.

Kisame smiled widely as he pointed to the zombie brothers. "See for yourself."

"I SAID PUT SOME FUCKING PANTS ON HIDAN YOU'RE SCARING THE KID! WHICH WOKE ME UP!" Kakuzu yelled.

"I SAID HELL FUCKING NO! WHAT THE FUCK OF THE PART NO DON'T YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND!?" Hidan yelled back.

Tobi had finally made his way down to the kitchen making a big entrance rolling into Deidara.

"Don't fear Hana-chan Tobi is here!" He cheered happily.

He turned to look at her after his sempai finished giving him is beating to see her bowing her head.

Hana's hair was now covering her face which was now unreadable.

Tobi walked over to Hana gently poking her head.

"Hana-chan are you alright?"

Everyone but the two bickering ninjas turned to see Hana who had really taking this quite hard.

I slowly lifted up my head displaying a sweet smile on my lips. "Yes Tobi, I'm fine I was just shocked that's all."

I walked over to the zombie duo who not surprising were still fighting.

I cleared my throat.

"**WHAT?!**" They both yelled turning their heads to me.

"Hidan I understand you like your freedom and probably like to walk around your base naked correct?" I asked him.

Hidan puffed out his chest. "Hell yeah I fucking do!"

I smiled. "Well that's very nice and all...But you_ WILL_ go put some pants on while you are in THIS house. My sister is still only 14 I will not have you expose her to your crap Hidan?" I told him in a dominant voice.

I could tell he looked shocked. Not because my "request" scared him, but because I actually stood up to him again.

He smirked leaning forward he whispered into my ear, "You really have a death wish don't you?"

I tilted my head and whispered back into his ear. "It wouldn't have been the first time I've cheated death.."

He pulled back laughing. "And here I thought you didn't even like the brat! Yet SHE'S your weakness?"

I walked back to the stove with all eyes on me. "Anyone with a **BRAIN** Hidan can figure that one out..." I said bitterly.

Putting the finishing touched with breakfast I gathered everything on serving trays and looked back at Hidan.

"Now Hidan..."

"ALL FUCKING RIGHT! Fucking getting Jashin around here..." with that he disappeared.

I turned to the others who were curious about the little back and forth between Hidan and I.

Tobi was the first to say something. "Ohhhh Hana-chan is so brave! He could have killed Hana-chan!"

Reality and realization were slowly sinking into that thought. My mind shut down again as I crumbled to the floor mumbling to my self.

"He could have killed me... Why did I even have to say that, oh my god what if he comes in at night at try to kill me then?!"

I was on the verge of hysteria thinking that I just bit the hand that's keeping me **ALIVE**.

Tobi walked over to me poking my back to try to get my attention.

"Hana-chan is acting really funny." He clapped his hands together. "Ohhh was that Hana-chan's first time seeing a peni-"

My hand shot to Tobi's mouth, or where I thought where his mouth would be to stop him right there.

"PLEASE TOBI... Don't finish that sentence." He nodded his head and I sighed in relief pulling my hand away from his mask.

I stood up picking up the tray and slowly walked to the dinning area.

Ichigo walked in the double doors rubbing her sleepy eyes. "Whats althe yelln bout.."

"Oh look who decided to show up? Your breakfast is ready your highness." I told her.

The Akatsuki who saw the display with Hidan were kind of confused at the way I was treating Ichigo.

'Oh you'll see in 3..2...1..'

"That's right and the princess DEMANDS she gets chocolate milk. If it's not stirred to my liking I'll drop it on the floor and have you clean it up." She said smirking at me.

"Someones awake now." I snickered.

The gang was all gathering around the table sitting in the same seats as last night slowly devouring the trays of food in front of them.

There was a loud BANG followed by a shirtless but pants on Hidan bust thru the doors.

"THERE I PUT SOME FUCKING PANTS ON ARE YOU FOR THE LOVE OF JASHIN HAPPY NOW?!" He screamed.

"Fine by me." I told him.

He came storming to the dining room table flinging everything he could get his hand on his plate.

Ichigo had dropped her fork on her plate mouth gaping wide to see Hidan without a shirt on.

'Oh this is too easy...'

I snickered leaning down whispering in her ear "You might get a nosebleed Ichigo at the rate you're staring at him"

She quickly shut her mouth only to open it up shoveling food into her mouth hiding her blushing red face.

"HEY HANA! I WANT SO FUCKING OJ!" screamed Hidan.

I winced. "Hidan I'm right here no need to show and I'll be right back."

I turned around to the kitchen when Ichigo called out for me to bring her chocolate milk.

When I came back over three-quarters of the food was gone, the rate they eat is truly outstanding...

"Hurry up! No point of having fucking oj if all my food is gone."

I finished pouring Ichigo's milk and went over to Hidan when a thought hit me...

My eyes slowly met his and we stood there locked in eye contact till he couldn't stand it anymore.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STARING AT?!" He yelled.

Silence fell upon the table as all eyes were on Hidan and I again.

"You know..." I began.

Everyone's ears almost seemed to perk up waiting to see if I'll finally cross the line or live another day.

"WHAT!"

"You could give Freddy Krueger a run for his money."

"PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" **THUNK**.

Ichigo had spewed her milk across the table landing on a not so lucky Deidara.

She then managed to fall out of her chair rolling all over the floor in laughter.

Hidan and the other were quite curious who this "Freddy" person is to make the child react in such a way.

" Fuck. Is Freddy Krueger?" He asked in a pissed tone.

"He's... um... A man made up to scare folks like ghost I guess?

He slips into your dreams and makes whatever horrifying this he did you in the dream reality...

Like cutting up a person leg or taking out their heart or even poking their eyeballs out... Becomes

real when you wake up.

Just imagine if he tried to cut you up or something one it won't really affect you because you're

immortal and two you would enjoy it... It's so creepy"

"**AHAHAHHHHAAAHAHAHAH!**"

The thought seemed to make even Ichigo laugh even harder, while all I could do was shiver.

Hidan was grinning sadistically towards me. "If I ever do meet the guy I'll make sure to tell him your concern for him before I killed the bastard."

I opened my mouth to reply back when the doorbell rang.

Ichigo and I froze.

* * *

**AN: How could you guys have made it this far without freakn going buts over my spelling/grammar? o.0**


	16. Chapter 15

**MaskedBeauty09: Nope the story wasn't dropped it was just on hold till the author got her lazy ass back in gear. =w= Glad you like the story!**

**xxxbribriturnerxxx: Oh thank you that was very sweet of you! ^.^ makes me want to keep writing even more and more!**

**MsWildLuck: Nailed it right on the head! ;P**

**jasminepetals12: Thanks! What do you like about it? o.0 I hope you like the story even more with more chapters coming out!**

**Daisy Kaminari: Here you go!**

**sierra (Guest): Wow as in good or wow as in bad? o.0 **

**Guest: *HUGZ* YOU ARE MY FAVORITE RIGHT NOW! You were the only one who actually mentioned the whole freddy thing! I was so upset! T^T**

* * *

Our heads turned to the kitchen doors.

'_If it was Galina or Makoto then they wouldn't have needed to ring the doorbell, then who could it be_?'

Our eyes made contact, she smirked guessing my troubled thoughts.

Before I could even stop her she was already running towards the main hall.

'_Shit_.'

"ICHIGO WAIT! WE HAVE GUEST HERE** THAT SHOULDN'T BE EXPOSED TO EVERYONE!**" I tried to yell to her as she kept her speed up running away.

I bit my finger thinking if it was just a maid then she would be dead the moment Hidan laid eyes on her.

I looked over at the Akatsuki nervously, who had slowed down their fast paced eating, eyes filled with curiosity.

With desperation and a pathetic look upon my face I quickly made my way to Pain.

"Please, for this moment and future others, you and the others HAVE to hide! You said it yourself WE are your prisoners, there is no need to drag other innocent victims in this PLEASE."

From the corner of my eye I could see Hidan licking his lips chuckling to himself.

I jerked my thumb to him pleading to Pain. "Even the housemaid doesn't deserve to die by THAT thing."

Hidan stood up fling his chair across the dining room, slamming his fist on the table.

"HEY BITCH I FUCKING RESTENT THAT!"

My eyes twitched in anger as I slammed my fist as well. "DAMIT HIDAN THIS IS NOT THE TIME!"

"Those two really don't get along do they, un?" Deidara told Sasori with a snicker.

"Who could possibly get along with THAT." He retorted.

Kisame chuckled scratching his chin. "Ichigo seems to have a fascination with him, even tolerate his mouth AND actions."

Kakuzu finally joined the conversation as he made a gruff noise resembling a snort.

"I give the little brat two weeks before Hidan snaps and she's up against the wall with his hand around her skinny little neck. She'll get out of the fatuation real quick."

Kisame gave his best toothy grin as he held out his hand to Kakuzu. "Care to wager again, on that Kakuzu?"

The stitched man narrowed his eyes at the shark but said nothing.

I turned my glaring gaze from Hidan to the others around the table.

Chuckles echoed softly from several of the members, all very aware they probably shouldn't be talking about Ichigo like that in front of me.

Pain spoke up. "Why should we hide for your benefit?"

I crossed my arms over my chest shaking my head. "For a smart man you're not thinking very smart are you?"

For the first time since the incident in the library Konan actually spoke up.

"….Please explain..."

It took me a bit before I could open my mouth from the shock of her talking.

"Well think about it, if the person suspects that you are really not "guest" here, you would force them to stay... this situation continues how long till someone notices missing bodies, all last seen-"

"At this house." Pain said finishing my sentence.

I nodded my head. "Correct."

He stood up turning his head to me. "Very well, we shall stay hidden as much as possible when visitors arrive. Though I can not promise that everyone will cooperate _completely_."

I turned my head to see who he was looking at. Tobi had gotten himself in some of the syrup and was covered in it.

"Weeeeee! Everything is so stickyyyyyyyy!"

I smiled. "Some incidents can not be avoided..." I told Pain as I walked over to Tobi with a cloth.

He waved his hands happily to me as I approached him. "Hiiii Hana-chan! I'm all sticky!"

I smiled sweetly at him as I bent down on one knee slowly wiping the sticky residue off of him.

"Yes you are, next time try to keep it in the bottle ok?"

"Ok Hana-chan!"

I giggled, he was just so adorable!

I stood up reaching for his now brownish orange mask.

"HEY HANA ITS OUR STUPID MUSIC TEACH AT THE DOOR!" Ichigo yelled.

I stopped my hand inches away from his mask as I perk up.

"Alex?!" I yelled.

My feet were already running to the door leaving a still syrup covered Tobi with a cloth in his lap.

The baffled Akatsuki turned their head looking around at each other.

"Well... That fucking got my curiosity going." Hidan said.

Sasori grunted. "I don't like being left behind either... It's just as bad as waiting."

Deidara had a sour expression on his face. "Tch, I'll never forgive Hana for this... She actually made me agree with the buffoon, un."

Kisame chuckled at Deidara's little tantrum. "Hana-_chan_ seems to like this 'Alex' from the way she took off." He remarked.

Tobi who remained silent when Hana left was staring at the cloth in his lap.

With strenuous effort Tobi had to keep his voice steady, calm and the same tone as usual.

"The man might take Hana-chan... Hana-chan could run away."

Itachi opened his eyes turning his head to the unusually still Tobi.

He was still staring at the cloth Hana had left in his lap. Others may not have been able to see it but with his sharingan Itachi was able to see that "Tobi" was glaring at the white fabric in his lap.

Itachi in returned narrowed his eyes. '_Somethings wrong with Hana_...'

He deduced from the way the man kept his attention fixated on the cloth and not his façade.

Konan turned her head to Pain. "...We do not have to be seen to observe..." She told the leader.

All heads turn to him. Pain stood there for a second before he slowly nodded his head.

Six bodies disappeared, leaving behind one Tobi and a gust of wind alerting anyone that there were perhaps people here.

* * *

I turned a sharp corner looking ahead to see Ichigo glaring at our teacher.

He just stood there smiling a little distressed that his student still didn't seem to like him, when he caught a glance at me in the corner of his eye.

"Ah Hana! Its so nice to see my favorite pupil for obvious reason." He smiled towards Ichigo with her anger even more noticeable.

"Hello Mr. Rodgers ..." I said bowing my head politely.

He opened his arms smiling ever so gently to me. "Come on now Hana, I've known and taught you for two years. Call me Alex."

His open arms were like a magnet; a safe house from all the madness that has been around me for the past couple of days.

I ran jumping into them.

"Alex! I missed you so much!" I told him on the verge of tears.

* * *

Akatsuki members filled the grand wall way merging into the shadows.

Hana had just bowed her head to the man in the foyer.

Hidan snorted whispering to his companions."Well that's fucking disappointing. The guy looks like he can't even dress himself in the morning."

Kakuzu glared at Hidan. "Coming from a man who _refused_ to dress himself just this very morning?" He mumbled.

Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori all chuckled, even Konan's lips stretched into a small smile.

Hidan, pissed at their reaction whispered harshly back at them, "At least I don't look like a fucking slob!"

Tobi popped his head behind Deidara. "Who's a slob sempai? And why are we all whispering?"

"Where did you come from, un?! And we are talking about that man over there,un " Deidara hissed through his teeth, hoping that the couple didn't hear him.

The man in the foyer opened his arms smiling at Hana. "Come on now Hana, I've known and taught you for two years. Call me Alex."

Tobi surveyed the man and did not like what he saw.

"You're right semapi, he is a slob. Unlike other big sempai." Tobi whispered.

"HA!" Hidan said loudly almost audible for the couple to hear.

Everyone shushed him fearing Hana wouldn't be too happy to find them eavesdropping on her conversation.

Though what happened next shocked them all.

"Alex! I missed you so much!" Hana ran and jumped into the strange mans arms.

This "Alex" man took her in his arms spinning her once then sitting her back on the floor.

Kisame let out a low whistle.

Hidan started to snicker a bit. "I've never seen the bitch so happy before."

Deidara's eye twitched as he recalled she looked just as happy if not even _more_ happier when he twirled her around in his arms.

When Alex let me down my smile faded into a confused look thinking it was so odd that he was here.

"Alex why are you here?"

He looked confused himself when his eyes brightened up. "

Ah yes! Well I wanted to check up on my students, your parents agreed to let me stop by. Plus I ran into Mrs. Lee the other day. She gave me a stack of school work for you and your sister to finish."

Ichigo snorted rolling her eyes. "Oh joy more work from that evil women."

"Ichigo!" I scold her.

"What?! You feel the same way too." She pouted.

Alex just laughed, use to our bickering. "Shall we go to the music room and get started girls?" he asked.

Ichigo rolled her eyes and behind Alex's back before turning around giving him her best fake smile.

"Na, you to go ahead! I know you guys have some catching up to do and besides, I have to do something real quick!"

Hana and Alex both nodded their heads as they made their way to the west wing.

Ichigo waited till they were out of sight when she cleared her throat.

"Now that you guys got done with round one of eavesdropping ready for round two?"

Hidan came out from around the corner smirking at the little girl.

"How did you know punk?"

The rest of the gang came out from various places.

"I didn't know the little one could sense chakra" Kisame said.

"As if I can't sense you guys. I just had a hunch you would be listening because I would do the same thing if I was a ninja." She told Kisame.

"...Was it that obvious?" Konan looked at the girl with a slight bit of guilt for viewing something that was very intimate.

Ichigo tilted her head in confusion.

"What are you-? Ohhhh! If you mean obvious enough to my sister would have guessed too? Naaaa, she hasn't seen that guy in a while. When you guys showed up we had a huge party to show off all that we learned in our training. Alex didn't show. I guess he was sick. Anyway Hana is like totally in love with this guy. She says 'they share the same soul; or whatever that means..."

Ichigo turned to the west wing with a big grin on her face. "And we get front row tickets to a private lesson."

She turned her attention back to the gang. "Any takers?"

With every hand raised besides Itachi's, Konan's and Pain's majority won.

Though Ichigo secretly thought even though they didn't raise their hands, they still wanted to see what was going on between the two.

"Well then shall we go?" She asked them.

* * *

Alex and I made our way to the music room.

He opened the door for me as we went in. The room hardly had dust in the room since I hadn't been in their for a while.

"Same as I left it two months ago." Alex said in a distant tone. He looked at me with a stern look on his face.

"Have you not been practicing Hana?"

I pouted puffing my cheeks upset he would think I would ever skip a lesson!

"Of course I have! Awayuki put a piano in my room so that's where I play!"

His rough calloused hands rubbed my head. "Sorry Hana, I just wanted to make sure your talents were not rotting away inside you."

I pushed his hand away with my cheeks still puffed out. "I've practice everyday! Even my singing has gotten better!"

Alex smirked, he leaned down staring right into Hana's defiant eyes.

"Then prove it to me. I want you to play three song in three separate categories and sing at least one song. Oh and...Sadness and Sorrow as well."

"Tsk, you're trying to make me fail." I told him.

He sat on the far side of the piano patting the spot next to him.

"If you do everything flawlessly we shall talk for a bit before I go."

I walked over to the bench and sat down next to him. "Promise?" I asked him.

He nodded his head pushing his glasses up. "Promise."

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and began to play my favorite classical song on the piano.

Beethoven Moonlight Sonata.

Alex chuckled. "I should have known."

I smiled, my eyes still closed I told him, "The fact you had doubts makes me wonder how well you know me."

He seemed to ponder that a bit. "Hmm, you hardly talk about your past Hana. It took me 6 months for you to tell me something."

I opened my eyes giving him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry... It's just hard to talk about it."

He pounded his fist into his hands. "Then its settled. The assignment has changed. Tell me something about your past through _music_. Can you handle it?"

I finished the last note of Beethoven letting the note carry in the room before I answered.

"I think I can managed that..." I told him in a soft voice.

Still, the trouble was what to tell him?

My eyes glistened with new found determination. '_Start at the beginning_.' I told myself.

My heart rate was raising at a fast right. '_Calm down, breath in, and out, in and out_...'

Blue jeans, White shirt

Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn

It was like James Dean, for sure

You so fresh to death & sick as ca-cancer

You were sorta punk rock, I grew up on hip hop

But you fit me better than my favorite sweater, and I know

That love is mean, and love hurts

But I still remember that day we met in December, oh baby!

I will love you till the end of time

I would wait a million years

Promise you'll remember that you're mine

Baby can you see through the tears?

Love you more

Than those bitches before

Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember

I will love you till the end of time

Big dreams, gangster

Said you had to leave to start your life over

I was like: "no please, stay here,"

We don't need no money we can make it all work

But he headed out on Sunday, said he'd come home Monday

I stayed up waitin', anticipatin' and pacin' but he was

Chasing paper

"Caught up in the game" that was the last I heard

I will love you till the end of time

I would wait a million years

Promise you'll remember that you're mine

Baby can you see through the tears?

Love you more

Than those bitches before

Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember

I will love you till the end of time

You went out every night

And baby that's alright

I told you that no matter what you did I'd be by your side

Cause Ima ride or die

Whether you fail or fly

Well shit, at least you tried.

But when you walked out that door, a piece of me died

I told you I wanted more-but that not what I had in mind

I just want it like before

We were dancin' all night

Then they took you away- stole you out of my life

You just need to remember...

I will love you till the end of time

I would wait a million years

Promise you'll remember that you're mine

Baby can you see through the tears?

Love you more

Than those bitches before

Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember

I will love you till the end of time

Her words just flowed out of my mouth.

"Lana Del Rey... Blue Jeans." I told Alex.

He was quiet for a moment, taking it all in. Every intense emotion with every note Hana played.

"I see... So your mother fell in love with a man who abandoned you both. I'm guessing before you were born."

I couldn't speak. My throat felt like I had just swallowed acid, I just nodded my head.

"She loved him so much she hasn't given up on him has she?"

I nodded my head again.

"...It was a snowy October evening... He pushed her out of the car leaving her to give birth in the streets. If it wasn't for a homeless woman who was in the ally my mother and I would have died that very night..."

He patted my back. "I'm so sorry Hana..."

Alex smiled sweetly at me. "Can you play another piece for me?"

There was only one thing I could think of that might wrap all these horrid memories in one song...

Mad World by Gary Jules...

I resumed my fingers in their proper position as I let the haunting sweet melody take over.

All around me are familiar faces,

worn out places, worn out faces

Bright and early for the daily races,

going nowhere, going nowhere

Their tears are filling up their glasses,

no expression, no expression,

Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow,

no tomorrow, no tomorrow,

and I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad,

The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had,

I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take

When people run in circles its a very, very

Mad world, mad world

Children waiting for the day they feel good

Happy birthday, happy birthday

And I feel the way that every child should

Sit and listen, sit and listen

Went to school and I was very nervous

No one knew me, no one knew me

Hello teacher tell me, what's my lesson?Look right through me, look right through me

And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad

The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take

When people run in circles its a very, very

Mad world, mad world, enlarging your world

Mad world...

I didn't want to look at Alex, I couldn't.

"Hana...I just can't... there is just too much..."

I sighed staring at nothing in particular, just anywhere but his eyes.

"I almost died three times in my life." I slowly turned my head slowly to him with a sullen expression on my face.

I held out my wrist to him rubbing the make up on them.

He gasped.

"The last time I cheated death... it was by my own hands."

* * *

**AN: The chapter wasn't suppose to end here but I figured I would give you a piece of the chapter since I left last one on a cliffhanger. Honestly I didn't mean to lol. It was just where the chapter ended nicely P**


	17. Chapter 16

**I have to say I am honestly proud of my last few chapters. And boy am I glad this one is out lol.**

**Stellar-Prime: Anyone who likes meh freddy joke is a star in my eyes 8-) Lol, glad you like it :)**

**MaskedBeauty09: I'm sure when you finish this...I'll be seeing pitch forks in your hands lol =w=**

**I wanted to say that I saw a few thing wrong in the last chapter and the chapter b4 that. Chapter 14 Hidan was suppose to say fuck no, nut it didnt show for some reason. Chapter 15 Hana called Alex by his last name. and both times it showed up as "." If you see that lemm know. **

**And only like 2 or 3 reviews?! Chapter 14 got like 9 reviews! T^T**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A angry red scar streaked down my wrist.

Alex gently grabbed my wrist pulling it closer to him.

"What happened Hana..." His face was unreadable.

I bit my lip looking away. "After my mother's fourth husband was done drinking late one night... He decided to come in for a visit." I whispered.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room as he waited for me to go on.

"He had already beat me up pretty badly, broken arm, and several broken ribs...next thing I knew he was unzipping his pants. I bit his nose to try to stop him when I felt...I felt..." I was choking on my words.

Alex cradled my wrist treating it like a fragile piece of glass. "Shhhhh... Hana, please don't push yourself." He whispered to me with such sweetness.

I sighed calming myself as I continued. "He grabbed a bottle smashing it against my head in retaliation for biting his nose... When I had the chance I picked up a piece of glass holding it against my wrist."

I took my wrist out of his hands and started to rub it.

The old wound was burning as if it was reliving the event while I talked about it.

"I told him I would kill myself if he tried. He didn't believe me and tried to jump me. With all my might I dragged the glass across my wrist."

I looked up at the ceiling with a sad smile on my lips. "I still remember the nurses face when she had a suicidal, nearly raped 12-year-old in her care..."

He jumped out of the bench making me flinch. "**YOU WERE ONLY 12**?!" He screamed.

I put a hand over my sporadically beating heart hoping it would calm down. "Yeah, and if you don't mind could you sit down before you give me a heart attack!" I yelled back.

He pushed up his glasses, clearing his throat. "Forgive me." He said sitting back down.

He reached out taking my hand so tenderly I almost didn't feel his touch. "Hana, I am really sorry you had to go through something so traumatic at a young age... But why are you telling me this?" He asked squeezing my hand softly.

"...Something reminded me of my past today..." I told him.

I laughed a little. "You know, I know someone who had to watch as their mother and father slaughtered right before their eyes... They had to fight harder at a younger age, watch as their world, their country fell apart...Watch as their friend die... Yet I still hate my father for what he did. I hate my mother for what she did, even though we didn't have to live in the streets anymore. I hate being in this house, even though I'm safe here."

Tears were already filling my eyes.

"Does that make me a bad person?"

My head fell into my trembling hands. "I feel like I'm acting like Ichigo, a spoiled brat who is never grateful for anything."

Alex pulled me into a warm embrace squeezing me.

He ran his fingers running through my hair as tears stained his shirt.

"Do **not** think you are any less of a person because you act like a human Hana." He pulled me out of his chest smiling at me.

"Hana, its ok to feel pain, bitterness, and hate. Just as long as you do not let them consume you." He said wiping a tear falling down my cheek.

"Thank you..." I whispered.

Alex was looking at me with a strange look on his face.

He place his arms on my shoulders as he slowly leaned in towards me.

My eyes widen when I figured out what he was trying to do.

'_Oh God! He's trying to kiss me_!'

I could feel his warmth breath upon my lips as he moved in closer.

'_My first kiss_...' I blushed.

Our lips were less than an inch away.

"Whoa, wh-!" A loud crash came from behind Alex and I.

"Sempai! Why did you push me?!" Tobi complained.

I quickly got up rushing over to him with a heated face. "Are you ok Tobi?" I asked him.

Tobi rubbed his head. "Tobi is fine, what about you Hana-chan?" He asked me.

'_Shit! Does that mean he_-'

Alex came up behind me. "You have visitors Hana?" He asked confused.

'_Oh boy_...'

* * *

Ichigo leaded the gang to the music room when Hana began playing the piano.

The melody echoed through the halls of the mansion.

"Figures." She said out loud.

"Figures what, un?" Deidara asked.

"That's Hana's favorite classical song. Figures that would be the first song she plays with Alex."

"It's fucking depressing." Hidan grouched.

Konan protested. "...I kind of like it."

Tobi waved his hands eagerly. "Hana-chan played that for me!"

"When the fuck did she do that? I haven't heard her play that song." Hidan asked.

"Tobi was jumping up and down Hana's bed last night. So she said if Tobi got down she would play him a song!"

Ichigo stopped. "The room is just up ahead, if you want to hear everything keep your voices down. You don't I'll kill you myself." She said viciously.

Kisame smirked. "You're rubbing off on her." he told Hidan.

Hidan glared at the shark. "Shut the fuck up if you want to live."

Kisame chuckled. "See?"

Hidan opened his mouth to argue when Ichigo cut him off.

"Shhhh!" She walked down five doors peeking her head through a one of them.

"Tch." was all Hidan said as he and the rest of them followed her to the door.

Alex was rubbing his head when a few of them members tried to peer through the door.

"Hardly talk about your past Hana. It took me 6 months for you to tell me something."

Hana who had her eyes closed playing the piano, opened them and gave Alex a sad smile.

"I'm sorry... It's just hard to talk about it." she told him.

Alex pounded his fist in his hand.

"Then its settled. The assignment has changed. Tell me something about your past through music. Can you handle it?" He asked her.

Hana finished her song letting the notes hang in the air before she replied to her teacher.

"I think I can managed that..." She whispered.

"Oh ho ho! Yeah baby! We didn't miss the good part!" Whispered Ichigo.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Kakuzu. He was honestly curious seeing as so far, nothing special had or would happen.

Not even taking her eyes off her sister Ichigo replied. "Hana never talks about her past. _Ever_. So I can't wait to see what she tells him."

"Well then, I guess the shit did just get good." Hidan whispered.

After Hana calmed herself down she began to play.

"Blue jeans, White shirt

Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn

It was like James Dean, for sure

You so fresh to death & sick as ca-cancer

You were sorta punk rock, I grew up on hip hop

But you fit me better than my favorite sweater, and I know

That love is mean, and love hurts

But I still remember that day we met in December, oh baby!

I will love you till the end of time

I would wait a million years

Promise you'll remember that you're mine

Baby can you see through the tears?

Love you more

Than those bitches before

Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember

I will love you till the end of time

Big dreams, gangster

Said you had to leave to start your life over

I was like: "no please, stay here,"

We don't need no money we can make it all work

But he headed out on Sunday, said he'd come home Monday

I stayed up waitin', anticipatin' and pacin' but he was

Chasing paper

"Caught up in the game" that was the last I heard

I will love you till the end of time

I would wait a million years

Promise you'll remember that you're mine

Baby can you see through the tears?

Love you more

Than those bitches before

Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember

I will love you till the end of time

You went out every night

And baby that's alright

I told you that no matter what you did I'd be by your side

Cause Ima ride or die

Whether you fail or fly

Well shit, at least you tried.

But when you walked out that door, a piece of me died

I told you I wanted more-but that not what I had in mind

I just want it like before

We were dancin' all night

Then they took you away- stole you out of my life

You just need to remember...

I will love you till the end of time

I would wait a million years

Promise you'll remember that you're mine

Baby can you see through the tears?

Love you more

Than those bitches before

Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember

I will love you till the end of time."

"That was deep." Sasori mumbled.

"...Yes it was..." Konan said.

"Un." Deidara nodded his head in agreement.

"What the fuck are you three talking about?!" Hidan whispered harshly. "That was just a fucking love song!"

"I agree with Hidan. That wasn't about her past that was just her singing." Ichigo whispered disappointed.

"What the little one said." Kakuzu replied.

Itachi, Tobi, and Pain didn't say a word. They just seemed to enjoy the sound of the young girls voice and her playing.

Deidara glared at Hidan."What she just did was called art, un. Something you wouldn't understand! Her words... So powerful yet fleeting. It was true art,un!"

"You're wrong. Her words may have stopped but they will make a lasting impression, like _real_ art." Sasori told Deidara.

"Why you little-!"

"I see..." Alex words halted Deidara in his tracks as the gang returned their attention to the couple inside.

"So your mother fell in love with a man who abandoned you both. I'm guessing before you were born?"

Hana nodded her head.

"She loved him so much she hasn't given up on him has she?"

Hana nodded again.

"How the hell did he get all that from just a song?!" Ichigo and Hidan asked at the same time.

Pain spoke out. "You said your sister told you the soul of that man and hers were connected? What you just witnessed was their souls connecting. He was able to tell her emotions, her words from the one thing they apparently love deeply. Music."

"Well that's fucking stupid." "Well that's really stupid." Ichigo and Hidan said.

Kisame turned to his partner smiling. "The resemblance is uncanny."

Itachi did not respond. He instead stole a quick glance at Hana before closing his eyes again.

Hana finally talked about the predicament. "...It was a snowy October evening... He pushed her out of the car leaving her to give birth out in the streets. If it wasn't for a homeless women in the ally my mother and I would have died that very night..."

Alex patted Hana's back trying to comfort her. "I'm so sorry Hana..."

He gave her a moment before asking, "Can you you play another piece for me?"

Hana seemed to think for a minute before she began to play another tune.

"All around me are familiar faces,

worn out places, worn out faces

Bright and early for the daily races,

going nowhere, going nowhere

Their tears are filling up their glasses,

no expression, no expression,

Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow,

no tomorrow, no tomorrow,

and I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad,

The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had,

I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take

When people run in circles its a very, very

Mad world, mad world

Children waiting for the day they feel good

Happy birthday, happy birthday

And I feel the way that every child should

Sit and listen, sit and listen

Went to school and I was very nervous

No one knew me, no one knew me

Hello teacher tell me, what's my lesson?Look right through me, look right through me

And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad

The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take

When people run in circles its a very, very

Mad world, mad world, enlarging your world

Mad world..."

"Tobi feels very sad now..."

Ichigo face seemed hollowed and sunken in, as if she hadn't slept in a week.

"I'm with Tobi, I feel like an elephant is stepping on me."

"...But still..." Konan spoke up.

Deidara and Sasori nodded their heads.

"Deeper than the first song, and even more beautiful." Sasori whispered.

Ichigo looked at puppet master with disbelief clear as day. "If you think this is beautiful, you and my sister can go make misery together. Because THAT was just horrible."

"Shrimp took the word right out of my mouth." Hidan said smiling.

Kisame was just a bit taken back by the scene before him. "You can hardly tell them apart."

Itachi once again did not say a word, his eyes lingered on Hana a bit longer before they shut.

"Hana...I just can't...there is just too much..."

Han sighed staring off into space.

"I almost died three times in my life."

Ichigo and the Akatsuki members bodies tensed. Hidan however let out a low chuckle.

"Now... It's REALLY getting good." He said with lust in his eyes.

Hana turned her head to Alex with a look that could have matched Ichigo's a moment ago.

She held out her wrist rubbing them.

Alex gasped, _all_ heads turned to the door.

"The last time I cheated death was by my own hands."

"What did Alex gasped at! I can't see!" Ichigo whispered.

Heads nodded in agreement.

Itachi moved closer to the group. "It's a scar on her left wrist." he spoke up.

Several heads turned to him then back to Hana.

"Would make sense, un..." Deidara said.

'_So that was what **he** saw this morning_.' Itachi thought.

He turned to Tobi who was silent, but Itachi could see he was looking directly at Hana's scar.

"What happened Hana...?" Alex asked his student.

Itachi returned his crimsons orbs to Hana.

She bit her lip looking away from the man. Her distress was obvious.

And he knew why.

He watched as she took the piece of glass slashing her wrist in order to protect herself from that man.

Itachi _forced_ Hana to relive this dreadful nightmare.

"After my mother's fourth husband was done drinking late one night...He decided to come in for a visit." She whispered.

A few of the members turned their heads to Ichigo, guessing what Hana meant when she said "visit".

"Do you think we should...?" Asked Kisame.

"No. She should probably hear this. More so than us." Pain respond.

"He had already beat me up pretty badly, broken arm, and several broken ribs...next thing I knew he was unzipping his pants. I bit his nose to try to stop him when I felt...I felt..." Hana could barely talk.

The Akatsuki members turned their heads away in disgust.

Ichigo, Tobi, Hidan, and Kisame could not tear their heads away from the door.

Alex cradled Hana's wrist.. "Shhhhh... Hana, please don't push yourself." He whispered.

Hana calmed her emotions."I told him I would kill myself if he tried. He didn't believe me and tried to jump me. With all my might I dragged the glass across my wrist."

Hidan started to laugh, though it was hard for him to keep his voice low. There was no way in hell he would stop_ this_.

"So she really does have a death wish." He whispered.

Kakuzu looked at his partner. "What are you talking about?"

Hidan smirked. "Back in the kitchen I asked her if she had a death wish. She told me '_It wouldn't be the first time I've cheated death_.' I thought she was just trying to be tough, I guess I was wrong. And it just makes me want to slice her up even more."

Kakuzu just stared at his partner before turning towards the door.

Hana was staring at the ceiling. "I still remember the nurses face when she had a suicidal, nearly raped 12-year-old in her care..."

Ichigo gasped.

'_12... Only 12 and she was almost...Her sister... No wonder she never wanted to talk about the past. It was just frightening_.' She thought.

No one else said anything.

Alex jumped out of the bench screaming. "**YOU WERE ONLY 12**?!"

Hana put a hand over her heart.

"Yeah, and if you don't mind could you sit down before you give me a heart attack!" she yelled.

Alex pushed up his glasses, clearing his throat. "Forgive me." He said sitting back down.

He reached out taking Hana's hand. "Hana, I am really sorry you had to go through something so traumatic at a young age... But why are you telling me this?" He asked.

"...Something reminded me of my past today..." She said.

Hidan froze as he remembered his little stunt this morning.

His fellow members seemed to have the same thought running inside their heads a majority of the eyes were on him.

"What?! How the fuck was I suppose to know the chick was almost raped?!" He said in his defense.

Ichigo looked at Hidan confused, she seemed to missing a part of the conversation.

"What are you guys talking about?" She asked.

Hidan looked at the little girl and turned away. "It's fucking nothing important..."

Hana laughed and she was in the spotlight one more time.

"I know someone who had to watch as their mother and father slaughtered right before their eyes..."

Three pairs of eyes widen.

"They had to fight harder at a younger age, watch as their world, their country fell apart...Watch as their friend die..."

Pain stood there as his life story was being repeated in front of the Akatsuki.

Konan took a quick glance at him turning away quickly when she heard Hidan ask "Who the fuck is she talking about?"

Itachi's eyes landed on his leader.

"Yet I still hate my father for what he did. I hate my mother for what she did, even though we didn't have to live in the streets anymore. I hate being in this house, even though I'm safe here."

"Does that make me a bad person?" Hana asked.

Itachi's red eyes quickly went to Hana.

She was crying...The woman talks about almost being raped and she think she is a bad person...

'_Women, how can anyone understand these creatures_?' were his thoughts.

Hana dropped her head in her hands. "I feel like I'm acting like Ichigo, a spoiled brat who is never grateful for anything."

Eyes drew their attention to Ichigo, thinking she would say at least speak out against her sister, but she didn't.

She just lowered her head. '_So that is what she think of me_...'

Alex grabbed Hana into a tight hug.

Kisame whistled again. "He's smooth."

Tobi narrowed his eyes.

This wasn't good at all, this morning he was thinking about what collar she should wear after he gutsy move with Hidan, and here she is spilling her secrets to this man, hugging this man.

'_I don't like others playing with my toys before I had a chance to **break** them'_ He thought to himself.

"Do **not** think you are any less of a person because you act like a human Hana." Alex told Hana trying to comfort the crying figure in his chest.

He pulled her away from his chest. "Hana, its ok to feel pain, bitterness, and hate. Just as long as you do not let them consume you." Alex wiped a tear away from Hana's face.

Kisame chuckled. "Very smooth."

"Thank you..." Hana whispered to her teacher.

Deidara and Sasori shared an irritated looked on their faces.

Sasori murmured under his breath. "And she's eating it like butter."

Deidara nodded his head glaring at the sloppy looking man in the room. "He's taking advantage of the poor girl, un."

Ichigo rolled her eyes. "Please, you two are just jealous."

Kakuzu smirked."What the little one said."

Alex expression change, he began to place his hands on Hana's shoulders leaning in slowly towards her.

"Oh my God! He's going to kiss her!" Ichigo whispered loudly.

Sasori turned to Kakuzu with his own smirk on his lips. "You were saying?"

"Someone should stop him,un!"

Pain himself looked inside for a moment. "If that is how you feel then perhaps you should do something about it."

Tobi started to move around in distressed. "See! Tobi was right! The man will try to take Hana-chan!"

Deidara placed a hand on Tobi's shoulder.

"What is it sempai?" He asked. "Tobi, for once you will be useful." Deidara said.

Tobi began to jump up and down more. "Oh yay! I'll be useful to sempai! Tell Tobi what he needs to do!"

Deidara gave Tobi a firm push through the door. "Good luck!" He whispered.

"Whoa-wh!" Tobi fell on the floor making the loudest crash he could make.

He had his own reason for stopping "Alex", and what better excuse than a clumsy ninja to break such a serious moment?

Tobi turned to the door pouting. "Sempai! Why did you push me?!"

Hana quickly rushed over to him, her face was bright red. "Are you ok Tobi?" she asked him.

Tobi heard her let out a ragged breath. A sign of relief maybe?

He rubbed his head as if he was comforting an injury he had sustain. "Tobi is fine, what about you Hana-chan?"

Her eyes widen in shock, fearing that her conversation was overheard.

That man came up behind her curious to see someone else besides the sisters here.

"You have visitors Hana?" He asked.

* * *

Pain removed himself from the wall walking into the music room. "Hello, My name is Pain. A few of my men and I have been entrusted to look after Ichigo and Hana while Mr. Awayuki was away. We were asked to personally come here by Ichigo herself. It is nice to finally meet one of their teachers." He said holding out his hand to Alex.

Silent cheers came from behind the door, Pain just saved the day.

Alex looked confused for a minuted, he then smiled taking Pain's hand shaking it. "That's so odd I've never seen you before, but I guess he did this when all the teachers left huh?"

Pain nodded his head letting go of Alex's hand.

"Well at least Hana and Ichigo will have some company so they won't take rip each others throats out." He said rubbing Hana's hair.

She snorted. "No guarantee their..."

Alex chuckled at her. "Well then Pain can I ask you to keep the peace?"

Pain nodded his head. "That is my goal." he said. Which wasn't a lie at all...

He smiled at Pain then looked back to Hana. "Well, I think today's surprise lesson is over. If your parents agree to it, I might come back in a week."

He started to walk to the door but paused. "Oh! Before I forget!" Alex opened up his bag rummaging through it to find something.

"Ah! Here it is!" He pulled out a stack of papers handing them to Hana. "Don't forget to do your paperwork."

I took the paperwork from Alex in silence. He frowned noticing my unusual behavior. "Something wrong?" He asked.

I snapped out of my thoughts smiling up at my teacher. "Uh? Oh nothing! Please let me escort you to the door Alex." I told him with a smile on my face.

When we walked out in the main hallway Ichigo, Konan, and Deidara were standing outside by the door.

I sighed. '_So they heard...I wonder if the rest did too or were they the only ones_.'

Our walk to the foyer was very quiet. I was surprised considering he must be curious about Ichigo and I's new "bodyguards."

I snorted, '_Nice one Pain. If all else fails bodies for hire huh_?'

"HANAAAA?" Alex called out my name.

"Huh?!" I hadn't even noticed that we were already to the door.

He frowned kneeling next to me. "Hana are you sure you are ok?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about a lot of things." I told him reassuringly.

"If you say so...So I'll see you next week ok? Tell that lazy sister of yours she needs to practice too."

I smiled. "I will Alex." He gave me a wink then closed the door behind him.

"...I guess I owe you for your suave moves back their Pain?" I asked.

Akatsuki members gathered in the foyer. Pain walked over to Hana placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Just keep looking to find a way back to our world for one... And the debt has already been repaid... Your past exposed to us." He told her.

"I see... So everyone heard it... Please let me put the papers in my rooms. I'll start preparing lunch and will continue my research in the library." I said in a soft voice.

My past was exposed. My feelings were exposed... I was exposed, and the pain was just too much.

* * *

A man came out of the larger house with a smirk on his face.

He slowly walked over to a red Lamborghini parked outside the gates of the large house.

He opened the door getting into the car, with the smell of leather still fresh.

"How did it go?" A heavy russian accent asked him.

The man took off his glasses and a brown wig from his head. "Better than I expected. She spilled her guts out today. '_I hate being in this house even though I'm safe here_!'" He said in a mocking tone laughing.

"It was so pathetic I almost puke." He sneered.

The woman smirked. "Did you kiss her?" she asked.

The man glared back at the house. "Tch, nope. I was interrupted." he said bitterly.

"By Ichigo?" She asked.

"In a way. Ichigo asked '_daddy_' if she could have silly looking bodyguards. Of course Makoto got them for her."

The woman's hand slid up the man's leg grabbing a hand full of jeans near his crotch squeezing lightly.

"Good... The thought you of kissing that zhivotnoye makes my skin crawl Alex."

Alex leaned forwards gently rubbing his lips on hers whispering in a seductive voice.

"You outshine her Galina, in every way. Beauty, brains.." He took his hand placing it on Galina's chest squeezing it. "In size as well."

Galina moaned softly. "Tell me more..." she whispered.

Alex leaned forward more gently biting Galina's ear. "I don't like women who are too naïve. Too kind, I love women who cheat on their husbands, who try to take over everything..."

Galina leaned back into her seat smirking. "No lyubimaya, we shall take everything together."

Alex took Galina's hand and kissed it gently. "Together then."

She took the car out of park, slamming her foot on the gas and drove far away from the mansion, fast as she could.

* * *

**I hoped everyone liked the chapter! Please review! And you know what I noticed? Not enough Zetsu and im horrible at that I am sorry. I'll make sure he gets in the next few chapters! I also have some question to ask if you guys dont mind me asking.**

**Q. Do you like it when I have the lyrics of the song inside the story or should I just put the name and artist down?**

**Q. How many people knew/looked up the songs once you were done reading?**

**Q. I might start working on my albino uchiha story which means less time on this story. Should I keep going or at least put a few chapters on the other one. **

**Q. How am I doing so far?**


	18. Chapter 17

**I'm sorry for the late update, and I don't even really think is a awesome/bad ass chapter :P**

**Technically this is like part one of two for this chapter so if you wish to wait this weekend to read both chapters it would prob be a more awesome chapter o.0**

**Stellar-Prime: Thank you Shika! And you are right!**

**konanorigami: Thanks! Hana isn't done singing just yet their will be more lyrics! :)**

**xxxbribriturnerxxx: Lol! And I just wanted to say I am soo sorry orochi wasn't in this "part" of the chapter but he will be in the next one or you can kill me :x**

**MaskedBeauty09: Don't ruin your computer because of me! o.0**

**skipbeataddict: Your idea is SO awesome! With your permission I would like to use that some how :) **

**sierra (Guest): The ending was pretty harsh, but don't worry next part of this chapter will have a semi happy ending! :D**

**Also shout out to Macedonia and United Arab Emirates! **

* * *

My feet left like lead as I dragged them grudgingly to my room.

'_So they all know about my past..._'

It's not like I wouldn't have told them... eventually, its how they found out upsets me.

'"_You know, I know someone who had to watch as their mother and father were slaughtered right before their eyes... They had to fight harder at a younger age, watch as their world, their country fell apart...Watch as their friend die..._"'

'_Pain_...'

'_"I feel like I'm acting like Ichigo, a spoiled brat who is never grateful for anything"_'

'_Ichigo.._.'

They both heard me...

I sighed, my feet still dragging me. '_Oh well, nothing I can do now...Yeah right I'll probably be thinking about it all day_.'

With another heavy sigh I opened my door placing the stack of papers on my desk.

I winced feeling one of the papers cut into my skin.

A small bead of blood slid down my finger, I opened my mouth to suck on the small wound as my mind began to wonder.

'_Well, I guess I need to get change to start coo-..._'

My head snapped down to look at my attire. I was still in my pj's and robe.

I played the piano in my robe?!

A small whimper escaped my lips, I biting on my pre wounded finger to prevent a scream.

'_Why didn't Alex tell me? Did he knew I just got up? Maybe he thought it was cute. **OH MY GOD I'M NOT EVEN WEARING A BRA AND HE HUGGED ME**_!'

I felt faint, my hand reached out to the desk, leaning on it to keep myself from falling to the floor.

'_Just calm down Hana, stop over reacting... Remember what you told yourself earlier. Nothing you can do about it now_.'

With reassuring thoughts I took a deep breath and went into my closet to change.

For a comfort fit I put a pair shorts on, a simple tank, and some knee-high socks on.

It was my favorite outfit, versatile in any way cooking, eating, cleaning, then straight to working out.

I walked to the door pulling my hair up with one hand and opening the door with the other.

"Oh, hi guys. I'll start lunch soon sorry for the wait." I told the gang surrounding my door as I put my hair up in a ponytail.

Ichigo smirked. "Finally realized you were wearing a robe when Alex was teaching you?"

Her words stabbed me in the heart harder when I had realized it myself.

I placed my hand on the wall mumbling. "Shut up Ichigo..."

That was all the ammo she needed before bursting out in laughter.

For the millionth time today I let out a heavy sigh.

"How could you have _not_ know?" Kakuzu asked.

Ichigo tried to stop her laughter to answer Kakuzu's question.

"Ah ha ha ahhh... Because when it comes to Alex she's so oblivious."

The air around me became gloomy, I had no comeback for that, because sadly she was right...

I lowered my head on my arm that was resting against the wall. "...Just shut up Ichigo..."

She started to laugh again.

"Well, the fuck about that. Where are going to do dress like that?" Hidan asked roaming his eyes over Hana's curvaceous form.

I picked up my head off the wall observing my clothes. "I always wear this around the house. Or would you prefer a french maid outfit?" I asked glaring at him.

He grinned. "I won't be fucking complaining if you do."

"Stop being a pervert Hidan,un!" Deidara yelled.

"Why don't you pick up your chin up off the floor Hidan, you're drooling all over the marble..." said Sasori.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT YOU PUNKS?!" Hidan screamed.

"Now now Deidara, Sasori. He was just admiring the lady's lovely form if I do say so myself." Kisame mused.

"The body would look better if her heart wasn't in it." Kakuzu chuckled.

Konan shook her head. "...Men..."

Even though its been a rotten day I had to smile. These guys just now to get under your skin, both good and bad.

"You can talk about my body when I'm not around guys. I'm off to make lunch so _please_ don't wonder off. It will be a pain trying to find all of you in this big mansion." I told them.

They all stopped their glaring contest to nod their heads to me.

I blushed thinking about what I just said. "Oh, um... no pun intended Pain."

He just nodded his head.

I smiled waving at them before taking off to the kitchen.

* * *

The Akatsuki members watched as the black-haired maiden disappeared around the corner off to make them lunch.

"Gotta say that body is fucking hot." Hidan said smirking.

Deidara and Sasori glared at him.

Out of nowhere Tobi popped up behind Deidara waving his hands in the air. "Hana-chan is really pretty!" he cheered.

Hidan's eyes filled with disgust."To think that this fucking thing gets to sleep next to that body every night. It's a damn shame." he said bitterly.

"Yay! Tobi sleeps with Hana-chan! She has a big soft squishy chest!." Tobi cried out.

Kisame smiled. "What a shame indeed. I would like to feel this soft chest Tobi speaks of."

Hidan looked down at Ichigo. She had her hands on her chest. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked her.

Ichigo quickly took her hands off her chest blushing. "N-Nothing!" she squeaked.

Hidan raised his eyebrows at her.

Itachi slowly walked away from the gang to the kitchen. "We should get going." He told everyone.

"HEY! The** FUCK** I'm letting you get more food than me _UCHIHA_!" Hidan yelled racing in front of Itachi.

"HIDAN YOU PIG,UN SAVE SOME FOOD FOR THE REST OF US,UN!" Deidara called out to Hidan quickly catching up to him.

"Wait for Tobi sempai!" Tobi yelled, he tripped over his own feet landing face first into the marble.

He picked himself up quickly trying to catch up with the others.

Kisame just chuckled as he walked with Itachi.

Kakuzu and Sasori mumbled idiots under their breath following their loud partners.

Pain and Konan began to walk behind the members when Konan noticed something.

"...Ichigo, is something wrong...?" She asked the little girl. Pain stopped seeing the girl had not moved.

"Oh yeah, coming." She said running off ahead of them.

"Seems like I wasn't the only one who was affected by Hana's confessions." Pain told Konan.

Konan's lips slightly curled. "I don't think that was the only thing she was upset about."

They both started walking to the kitchen again. "Oh?" Pain asked.

"When Hidan asked her what she was doing Ichigo had her hands on her chest."

"And?" Pain asked again.

Konan shook her head. "You can not be that thick Nagato."

Pain chuckled. "It's easier to start a war, than understand a woman's heart Konan."

"If you must be that way... Ichigo was upset because Hidan was admiring her sister's body and not hers."

"That child should needs a new obsession." he said.

Now Konan chuckled. "I think it's quite cute, and they share the same, demanding, selfish, and obnoxious attitude. It is a possibility they may balance each other out."

"Perhaps... but she has a long way to go for that day to happen. Too young, and too immature I'm afraid, for his attention to stay on her." he said.

Konan let out a small sigh. "That is why she is jealous of her sister..."

They stopped at the double doors looking inside to see the member all acting like fools in the dining area.

"Let them to figure out. Our main concern is getting home."

Konan bowed her head. "Yes Pain-sama."

Pain and Konan opened the door walking over to the table and sat down.

* * *

I tapped my finger on my cheek, looking inside the massive fridge to see what I could cook.

"Lunch for today... lunch for today...Ah, miso soup with rice and sashimi should do!"

'_A light lunch and dinner later tonight. This should be plenty for now_.' I told myself.

The soup was coming along nicely and I was just humming, cutting away at the sashimi when I heard the kitchen door open.

"I still have to cook the rice it will only be just a while longer." I told the person.

When I didn't hear a response I turned around to see if it was just my imagination.

Ichigo was staring at the floor leaning on the door. "Hey you. Has Hidan fallen in love with you yet?" I asked her.

She shook her head with her eyes glued to the floor.

I wiped my hands on the apron walking towards her.

"Is something wrong? By now you would have screamed "_Of course I have! Don't question me_!" Or even, "_Do not bother the only heir to the Awayuki clan with your silly questions_."" I told her, mocking her voice.

Her head shot up glaring at me, but she dropped it back down shortly after.

I place my hand on her head frowning. "Hey... What's bothering you?"

"ig chst..." She mumbled.

"What?" I asked confused.

"HE LIKES YOUR BIG CHEST!" She screamed.

I blinked... blinked again, then a third time. "Oooooo kaaaaay... So the reason Hidan hasn't fallen in love with me is because of my chest?"

She nodded her head.

I rubbed her head snorting. "Your boobs will grow someday so stop fretting."

She looked back up at me with tears in her eyes. "I want them to grow NOW! Make them grow Hana!" she yelled.

My dark eyes met hers, she was clearly upset about the situation. "They will grow, at their own time and pace. If you stop being a brat and calm down they might grow faster."

I went back to the food that needed to be worked on.

"...That's what you told Alex I was... A spoiled brat who is never grateful for anything..." She mumbled.

I paused '_Ichigo..._'

I went back to her giving her a big hug.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that, but you DO act so spoiled if you _tried_ to do things on your own, tried to do things all the way instead of quitting half way. Try not to rely on Awayuki for EVERYTHING...maybe I wouldn't think you're such a spoiled brat..."

She let out a small hic as tears fell down her face. "But mommy and daddy sa-"

"ICHIGO! You have your OWN mind, think for yourself." I whispered to her hugging her tightly.

She wrapped her small arms around my neck crying.

'_Poor kid_.' I had to remind myself that her father may give her everything she wants, but she never sees him. Her mother's heart was frigid and rarely shows up as well.

We may fight, but I'm still the only thing she had that was solid in her life; and to say those words must have really hurt her.

"HEY! I THOUGHT LUNCH WOULD BE FUCKING READY SOON!" Hidan screamed from the dining room.

Ichigo and I pulled away from each other.

"I should finish up before your boyfriend kills me." I told her.

She wiped her tears away sniffling. "Fine, I'll try from now on not to act...like me so much, but when mommy or daddy are around there's no guarantee."

I rolled my eyes pushing her gently. "I should have known."

Ichigo giggled. "Well what did you expect. I am a princess after all."

I looked straight into her bright blue eyes point to the kitchen door. "OUT."

She stuck out her tongue and ran out of the kitchen.

I rubbed my temples trying not to scream. '_After all that she still UGH! Well.. Guess I can't expect her to change right away_.'

Five minutes later I brought out a tray of food to the Akatsuki and Ichigo.

"Here you guys go. A big pot of miso soup, steamed rice, and sashimi. We have today salmon, smoked salmon which is my personal favorite, eel, yellowtail, mackerel, and finally shrimp."

I smiled as everyone started to dig in to the nice simple, yet delicious meal set before them.

"Enjoy!" I told them heading to the library.

"You're not going to eat, un?" Deidara asked me.

"More food for me, so I don't give a damn." Hidan said with a mouth filled with rice.

"Oh, I have a plate for me, I'm heading to the-"

Ichigo picked up her cell phone screeching. "Hi daddy!"

I quickly walked over to her snatching the phone out of her hands.

"HEY! If you want to talk to daddy so much get your own phone!" She whined.

"...Hello Awayuki..."

"_Why hello Hana, I wasn't expecting you to actually talk to me. It must be important_." Awayuki stated.

"Who the fuck is she talking to?"

Kisame shrugged his shoulders. "She said Awayuki, so it might be her father."

"Should we stop her? She might try to call for help." Kakuzu asked.

"If she wanted to call for help she would have already done so." Itachi spoke up.

"Give it to me!" Ichigo was waving her hands trying to reach the phone. I placed my hand on her head keeping her at bay.

"On normal circumstances, yes I would**_ loathe_** the idea of talking to you. But you are correct, something has happened. Please give me a moment." I gently pushed Ichigo away turning to Pain.

"I am talking to my father informing him that you are here, and some damages need to be done. I will not tell him about our...predicament. Is that ok?"

The Akatsuki members turned to their leader. Pain waited a moment before nodding his head.

"You may." he said.

I nodded my head holding the phone up to my ear. "Ichigo's wish has came true." I told him.

_"... I see... Is all well? Does she like the gift_?"

"The gift is well liked. She did try to throw the book when she saw it was empty like you predicted."

He chuckled. "_My daughter is very strong-willed_."

I bit my lips holding back laughter. "That is one way of putting it."

"_Is there anything else_?"

"Yes, there are two craters in the dining room, and the gym doors has been obliterated."

I glared at Hidan and he returned it two times as fierce.

"_So our guest are that strong huh? Anything else_?"

I hesitated.

"What is it?" He asked in a serious tone.

"... Two people here require.. certain thing that you can not buy in stores."

I looked at the members. Several had curious looks on their faces, but Hidan was grinning.

"_...Does this certain thing need to be alive_?"

"One I know needs them to be alive, I do not know about the second but I am sure he would prefer them... alive."

It dawned on everyone what I was finally talking about with my father except for Ichigo.

She was pouting next to me confused, but gave up trying to take the phone out of my hand.

"_And did you think of where to get this, how to deliver it, when, and where to place them_?"

"Yes I have. Death row inmates who are sentenced to die in the next month, deliver them to the mountains north of us 50 miles in. North, East, West, are mountains for hundreds of miles, leaving them to die in the snow or be..."

"_And how would you get these inmates?_" Awayuki didn't seem phased at all.

"Call in a favor from the Prime Minister." I told him flatly.

"_And if I couldn't use the Prime Minister_?"

"Bribe the guards, and if that doesn't work you knock them out and steal some. Do you have anymore question?" I asked irritated.

He chuckled again. "_No, not at all. You are starting to act like a true Awayuki, just a little surprising_."

I clenched my fist. 'I curse every drop of your blood in my body' I thought bitterly.

"_Have you weighed the conscience upon your request Hana_." He asked.

"I have, and at the moment this is our best options... Few must be sacrificed in order to prevent a massacre." I whispered.

"_Very well it shall be delivered in two days time_."

"Thank you." I mumbled.

"_Oh and Hana, I will be visiting you and your new friend in two days time as well. When I arrive for dinner make sure you and your sister are dress appropriately. The party dress will do fine_." He told me, his voice seemed almost chipper.

"Understood. Your daughter would like to talk to you." I handed the phone to Ichigo, she took it running out of the dining room.

Hidan and I stared at one another. He was laughing smirking at me. "I didn't know you liked me so much Hana-chan that you would get me fucking sacrifice for Jashin."

Our dark eyes held each others. "I didn't do it for you Hidan. Now if you will please excuse me, I have to find Zetsu and let him now the good news."

I quickly ran out of the dining area to the garden.

* * *

"I didn't know Hana could be capable, un..." Deidara was baffled by the young girls actions.

"...You don't understand..." Konan said.

"Then enlighten me,un." He retorted.

"Idiot..." Sasori told him.

"Even I can see what she did, what I can't see is why she would spend so much money on him." Kakuzu glared at his immortal partner. The thought of that much money being spent on this idiot sickened him.

"What the hell did I fucking do!" Hidan yelled.

Itachi opened his eyes. "She asked her father to deliver live humans to satisfy Zetsu's and your lust for blood."

Her words echoed in his head. '_Few must be sacrificed in order to prevent a massacre_.'

"We do not know how long we will be here, to prevent innocent people from dying she is sacrificing people who are already going to die..." He stared at the plate of food Hana had prepared.

Again the girl had reminded the Uchiha about his past, and it was unsettling.

"She is protecting everyone in this house. Yet the burden lies on her shoulders alone..." Pain told his members.

"Hana-chan is very brave taking all that burden..." Tobi said in a heavy voice.

The table sat quietly as they reflected on Hana's decision.

* * *

**Hana's making big boy decisions! :O And daaaaw Ichigo and Hana had a moment! I had to really rack my brain to think about the next few chapters. I had everything planned for 14,15, and 16, but nothing after that lol. Hope you enjoy! Still no Zetsu... I'm sorry T^T But like orochi he will def be in part two! **


	19. Chapter 18

**I wish I could have put more details in this fic, but if I did then it would have been two more chapters lol :P**

**MaskedBeauty09: Thanks! Hana is kewl, but she doesn't even know it.**

**Stellar-Prime: Crush would be a understatement :)**

**xxxbribriturnerxxx: What made the last chapter so great?! o.0**

* * *

Makoto hung up his phone, finishing his conversation with his youngest.

She told him that she loved her gift, and she was trying to win over one of them men in his home...

Makoto pinched the bridge of his nose sighing heavily.

'_How could I have let my daughters stay in a house with a bunch of strange men..._'

He heard a knock on his suite door. "Come in." He called out.

"My Lord, the Embassy has sent papers over for you to look over." A man in a black suit walked in handing Awayuki papers.

"Very well, I'll look over them in a sec-" Makoto fell off his chair coughing violently.

"MY LORD!" The man rushed over to Makoto helping him off the floor.

He felt Awayuki tremble with each cough.

Makoto finally had stopped.

"Thank...you...Now leave..." He told the man in ragged breaths.

"But My Lord!" He protested.

Makoto grabbed the man's shirt pulling him closer. "If you do not leave I will slowly kill you in front of your wife while she is rapped by all the men in the Awayuki clan." He whispered in the man's ear with venom dripping from every word.

"Ye-yes My Lord..." The man gulped running out of the room.

Makoto dropped his body into the chair panting, he opened his tightly clenched fist to see...blood...

It was progressing faster than he had anticipated.

'_I don't have much more time left..._' He thought to himself.

He picked up a picture frame with his two daughters in it.

"Hana...I pray that you will listen to me..." Makoto whispered with a heavy heart.

* * *

I ran out of the house till I reached the garden, there was no way I could face at the Akatsuki.

My actions probably repulsed them, because they did to me.

It was either this or the maids...or the clean up crew...or the constructions workers...or Alex...

With each passing thought, it made me even more depressed.

Only reassured me that what I was doing was my best option.

"No use crying over spilled milk I guess." I said out loud.

"Did Hana spill milk in the garden? **If you did clean it up immediately**." came a familiar voice to my left.

I turned my head. "Hi Zetsu I need to tal- OH MY GOD DON'T DO THAT!" I screamed covering my eyes.

Zetsu's heads were peeking out of the maze wall, his body nowhere to be seen.

White Zetsu chuckled and the black Zetsu snorted. "Oh? Hana can't handle a headless Zetsu? **Get use to it child**."

I rubbed my arm forcing the hair down. "It's just creepy that's all...Sheesh." I told him defensively.

"**What do you want**? Didn't you say you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, In two days there will be... live humans for you and Hidan to use as you sit fit."

"How viciously evil, yet kind of you Hana-_chan_, I wonder what would Alex think of you now?** What's the catch**?"

"...So you saw too..." I bowed my head in defeat. A sliver of hope was shining hoping that at least ONE person didn't hear, but clearly luck isn't on my side.

'_When is luck EVER on my side_?' I asked myself rhetorically.

"It was so touching!" White Zetsu cheered, though I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

"**Your past sounds like shit though**." Black Zetsu commented.

My eye twitched at his words. "Why THANK YOU Zetsu. To answer your question the catch is simple. Make sure you two clean up after yourselves. No blood, no body parts, in or outside got that?" I started to walk back to the mansion.

"Behave Zetsu, don't eat all the animals around here in two days." I told him.

"**I just might to spite you**." Called out the black Zetsu.

I smiled letting him have the last word as I made my way to the library.

When I had finally reached my destination, I opened the huge oak doors making them creak loudly, echoing inside the library.

"Beautiful, but it still gives me the creeps." I mumbled under my breath.

My pile of books were untouched since yesterday. I climbed up to the top of the pile when something caught my eyes.

There was a hole on top of the pile. I stuck my hand inside to see how far it went when I remembered something... Orochimaru had dragged me down into this pit in my dreams.

My hand shot out of the pile gasping. '_That's right... how could I have forgotten... it was HIM who dragged me in my fear once more_.'

I slapped my cheeks gently. '_No time to think about snake boy, I have to focus_.'

Forgetting to grab a book or something on the way up I slid down the mountain heading to the oldest documents Awayuki had.

They were scrolls written on papyrus papers dated back to 375 BC. I wanted to save these for later due to the fact they were extremely fragile for one, and two my Egyptian was just a tad bit rusty.

When I was younger my fascination with these scrolls were immense.

This beauty was placed in a glass cover with a stand made of marble with two snakes intertwined around the base of it, placed on the second floor next to a stained glass window.

At midday the sun would inline perfectly with the window casting a rainbow of colors over the scrolls, sparkling so bright just like a kaleidoscope.

Of course Awayuki told me never to touch the damn thing and I only obliged fearing I would break such a beautiful object.

My small fingers wrapped around the glass to gently lift it, I was stopped by a voice calling my name.

"Member of the Awayuki family, Hana Awayuki, fingerprint verified."

"Son of a bitch." I mused. He had fingerprint technology on the scrolls, no wonder why he didn't want me to touch them.

I gently placed the glass on the floor picking up the scrolls.

'_Light as a feather and could break just as easily_.' I rolled them up on my way back to my perch.

My butt was firmly placed on my mountain reading the scrolls.

'_Let's see...Pharohs, blah, blah blah, Isis, yadda yadda yadda.._' My eyes scanned the scroll to find nothing even remotely close.

I sighed gently placing scroll one on the window seal.

I unraveled the second scroll, this one was about the underworld and a very descriptive instructions on how to removes someones brain threw their nose.

My faced paled with each line I read about this procedure.'_Gross_,_ yet somehow... interesting._'

I cringed putting the second scroll down, unable to handle the embalming anymore.

'_A__ll this stuff is already known, why would Awayuki buy scrolls with information that's on the internet_!'

I would answer my own question when I read half way down the last scroll.

'_Wait a minute...There's something about wishes in this one_!'

My eyes lit up as they scanned the scroll to read the story.

'_Set had killed his brother Osiris out of envy dismembering so he would no longer be a threat, hoping to claim his brother's wife Isis and the throne. Isis cried in pain and loss for her husband she loved so dearly, her mother Nut heard her daughter's anguish, she sent two stars raining from the _

_heavens to aid her daughter in any way possible. The grieving women only whispered one sentence. "I wish I had enough magic to bring him back." The two stars heard the poor woman's plea, they gave her enough power to grant her wish. Isis was grateful for the stars power, for with them Osiris _

_had returned to her side. She made them Gods and gave them names for her gratitude. Isis wanted to share this ability with her children the Pharaohs of Egypt. Pharaohs sought to use this power for corruption, wish after wish with no gratitude or remorse for what they wished for. One star had enough of humans selfishness, he locked himself and his brother away forever lost in the sands of times_.'

I reread the scroll several times over, the story alone was interesting, but the description matched almost perfectly for what I was looking for.

My only doubt was the scroll didn't mention how or what they locked themselves into. If it wasn't a book then these Gods are not it.

"But if it is what I'm looking for...then there is a book that can take them home." I said out loud.

My heart rate was escalating, I might have actually found it!

I rolled the scrolls up quickly yet trying to be gentle with them, I jumped off the books grabbing the side railing flipping in the air landing on a table below.

In mid-air running pose I stopped myself slowly putting my foot back on the table. My eyebrows clashed together.

'_If this isn't what I am looking for they might actually try to kill me getting their hopes up. Sasori will turn me into a puppet for having him wait, Deidara might blow me up till next Tuesday, Kisame might drown me if I ever step foot near my pool, Kakuzu would be happy for me to give him a reason to eat my heart then spit it out, Pain and Konan would be disappointed, obvious what Hidan would do..._'

I sucked in my lip biting it. '_Maybe I should do more research before I bring it up_.'

My ocean eyes scanned the library for my next target. '_If Egypt lost the Gods, maybe I should look at another ancient civilization, and the inscription was in Latin. China, Greece, and Rome it is_.'

* * *

After seven long, LONG hours all I found was the just a mention of a power that granted wishes but, whoever made a wish was in despair as a result the Chinese deemed it evil.

Greece section said that Alexander the Great received a gift from China promising this gift held great power, apparently even _he_ feared the power.

Not a single one of these books mention if the power were BOOKS.

I lowered my head, my raven hair covering my face as I rubbed my forehead.

"UGH! I'm running myself ragged for possibly NOTHING!" I screamed.

"Then perhaps you should take a break." A voice said next to me.

I raised my head to see those infamous sharingans. " Hi Itachi, did you just get here?"

"I've been here for five and a half hours." He said.

I stared at him in shock. "Five and a half hours?! I should have bumped you at least ONCE." I scratched my head trying to think.

"You would have on several occasions if I hadn't moved out-of-the-way."

My head snapped back to him with my eyes even wider if that was possible.

"WHAT?!"

"You would have on sev-" He began to repeat.

"No,No! I heard you it's just..."

"Surprised you didn't notice?"

"Yes." I crossed my arms pouting. 'I couldn't have been that deep in the books.'

Itachi held out his hand. "It was clear you were focus intensely on your research, after a few near misses I made myself scarce."

I grabbed his hand and he gently pulled me up with ease. "I really am sorry Itachi, I thought I had it, but I don't know anymore..."

His eyes met mine. "You will find a way eventually."

We stood there gazing in one another's eyes when I noticed we were still holding hands.

I blushed letting go. "Well... um... I'm pretty sure the gang is hungry I should go cook dinner."

"Yes, Pain-sama suggested I retrieve you so they do not come after you for blood."

I laughed nervously. "That dependent on my cooking huh? What do you guys eat when you're at home?"

Itachi closed his eyes. "It is sufficient."

I smiled gently patting his shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear. If I come with you guys I promise to cook for everyone, morning, noon, and night deal? Now let's get going."

I vaulted myself off the railing again landing on the table below.

Itachi had opened his eyes to observing me.

My ocean eyes stared back pouting. "What?!" I asked him my hands on my hips.

He launched himself off the railing landing father than I did. "It dawned on me, apparently you didn't need to be helped in the kitchen."

We both made our way to the kitchen. "Hey! I don't do well with surprises ok?" It was a sad excuse but the truth, what else could I say?

"I see.. I'm off to tell the others you will be making dinner shortly. Or do I need to escort you to the kitchen?"

"I'm fine go on ahead."

He nodded his head and disappeared.

* * *

Tonight menu... Ramen! Chopped filled with enough meat to feed an army.

Once I had it all finished, poured, and served Hidan was jumping down my throat.

I told everyone I was sorry the library nearly swallowed me whole.

Deidara and Tobi protested for me to eat with them, but I had to decline.

* * *

After I ate my dinner in the kitchen I returned to my post in the library, only to find nothing for **six more hours**.

I closed the book I was reading, placing it back on the shelf. My eyes were heavy and with each word I read, they became even more blurrier than the word before.

Pain, Konan, and Itachi were gone. Konan tried to con me to going to bed, but I told her I would stay up a little longer... that was two hours ago.

My eyes shut as I rubbed my forehead again. '_Maybe I should call it a night. It's already two am..._'

Half unconscious I some how managed to make it to my room. Tobi was snoring loudly spread out across my bed.

'_That bundle of cuteness will be the death of me someday_.' I went to go change into my pj's then straight to bed.

* * *

I was dreaming... Dreaming my mother kept calling my name in tears. Her voice was frantic like she was searching for me.

'_Mom, I'm right here please stop crying_.' I tried to tell her. I opened my mouth but no words could form.

My throat was dry, irritated, and horse. I fought to open my eyes, they seemed so heavy.

'_NO_!'

My mother was on Orochimaru's operating table. Her feet and hands were bound, with tears streaming down her face as she looked at me in despair.

I tried to move, to unchained her... but I was chained as well to the damn wall. Tears overwhelmed me as we watched the other one in this horrible situation.

"Hana...I'm so sorry..." She whispered.

I pulled with all my strength against my chains as the fountains continued to spill. '_No! Mom it's not your fault! It's mine! He's trying to get to me and I forced you to be in the middle_!'

A voice chuckled in the darkness."How touching, but I thought you hated your mother Hana? For all those men she married, causing you pain."

'_Orochimaru show yourself_!'

I heard a slithering voice in my left ear. "I'm right here Hana..." he whispered before licking my neck slowly.

My body coiled from the sensation, cheeks blushing; yet my mind told me that this man was disgusting I had to hide my weakness from him.

"Mmmm... To bad Hana... I already know. As much as I would love to see you squirm under me I believe we have more pressing matters at hand."

He walked over to my mother stroking her hair, but his amber eyes never left mine.

'_GET AWAY FROM YOU PIECE OF SHI-_'

"Now now Hana, calm down. It's only a dream remember? So I can't _really_ harm mother dearest." He sneered the last words as he grabbed a fist full of my mothers hair pulling it forcefully. My mother let out a painful scream calling my name, begging for me to help her and pleading to Orochimaru to let us go.

He closed his eyes smelling my mothers hair before dropping it to the floor.

'_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!_' My voice still hadn't returned, he could still hear my thoughts.

I fought harder against my restraints.

He grinned at me, licking his lips. "That's right Hana, get mad, show me your anger!" He laughed maniacally.

'_Let her go Orochimaru! It's me you want not her_!'

He turned his back to me, messing with something. "True, but I need you to submit to me mind and body. If I get one but not the other it would be pointless for me to do this."

He turned back to us with a doctors mask on, gloves, and a scalpel in his hands.

"Why Hana, your mother seems to be pregnant with you, and her water broke I think it's time she had a c-section don't you?"

"Hana! Please! Do what this man says! Please don't let him hurt me!" My mother begged, she focused on Orochimaru's scalpel her face froze with fear. The tears kept streaming down with her eyes plastered on the medical equipment.

I turned away closing my eyes, I couldn't take it anymore.

Orochimaru frowned hurt by Hana's actions."Hana! Don't look away you'll miss the best part!"

My eyes closed tighter as I tried to block out the sounds of my mother's screams as Orochimaru began to cut her with no anesthetic.

'_Not what it seems, not what you think, I must be dreaming.._.'

Orochimaru licked some of my mother's blood off of his face laughing. "Say what you want but the pain of this dream is very real."

"Ha...na... why..." Her voice cut off , and I knew she was dead.

"Must..be...dreaming..." I said in a hoarse voice. There was no way I was going let this bastard get away with this.

"My my, so you can finally talk? It won't do you any good though. I applaud you on your effort though Hana, you're doing so well."

My tears stopped and I stared right into those filthy amber eyes.

"It's not what it seems, not what you think, no I must be dreaming. It's only in my mind, not real life, NO I MUST BE DREAMING!" My voice kept getting louder and louder till I screamed the lyrics at him.

He chuckled. "That is very cute Hana, now be quiet. I need to concentrate while embalming your mother's intense. Or would you rather I pull her brain out of her nose? You seemed so fond of it this afternoon?"

"THAT DOES NOT BEGIN TO JUSTIFY YOOOOOOOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

He had the tool, right next to my mother's nose when his hands began to shake.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes glaring at me. "Impossible!"

"I MUST BE DREAAAAAMIIIIIING!" I closed my eyes telling myself to wake up, He had no control over me, this was over, the bastard couldn't do anything else!

When I had finally opened my eyes, it was morning... I was in my own bed...panting, with a wet puddle around my head.

'_It's only in my mind_...' I told myself before drifting off to sleep once more.

* * *

Orochimaru's body sprang up from his bed in a furious rage. '_I was so close, __**SO CLOSE**__!_' He punched his fist thru the wall.

The gray-haired man opened the door to check on his master. "Are you alright Lord Orochimaru?" He asked calmly.

"No I am NOT alright! The little winch escaped my grasp for the second time!"

The gray-haired man pushed up his glasses. "Do I need to postpone the arrangements?" He asked.

Orochimaru glared at his assistant. "Don't you _dare_." he hissed.

"Very well... May I ask how this time my Lord?"

The candle light illuminated Orochimaru's eyes. "My mission may have fail, but it seems like there's a new development..."

* * *

**I hoped you guys like it! Let me know what you think!  
**


	20. Chapter 19

**Now I have to say this chapter is kind of short, but I think its a pretty boss chapter. And I hope this holds you guys over for this weekend. :P**

**Loving-you-is-a-crime: LOL, next imma take your soooooul! XD jk. I'm glad you like it!**

**Stellar-Prime: Thanks Shika!**

**MaskedBeauty09: And he plan to stick around :P**

**ZabuzasGirl: This isn't imminently but I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

My body rose grudgingly in the bed, I pulled back my black satin sheets swiveling my feet on the cold marble.

My eyes slowly looked down to see the spot I was just in. There was a small wet mark around the base of my pillow.

'_I was crying... Just like in the nightmare..._' My grip tightened on the edge of the bed.

Orochimaru was right, even if it's not real the pain sure as hell was.

I could feel it too, my body seemed spread thin and achy; like I was here but somewhere else too.

When I tried to stand my feet nearly gave out from under me, confirming what I felt.

I wobbled my way to the window peeking through the thick black curtains.

The sun was hanging low in the horizon, dawn must have been only a few hours ago.

I leaned my head against the cold glass closing my eyes.

My body was still hot from the nightmare, feeling the cool glass upon my skin I let out a low moan enjoying the sensation.

'_This is my fourth nightmare of him.. yet it was different from the others. It's affecting me physically_.'

A mourning dove was cooing outside my window. I opened my eyes to see the small grey bird resting on my balcony.

'_It doesn't matter, no matter what he does to me, I won't give in, I won't let him take me, I WON'T let him get to me_.'

* * *

Tobi had watched Hana as she left the bed barely able to stand.

'_Her nightmares are indeed taking a toll_.'

Last time this had happen he was able to suck up that slithering piece of garbage before it did real harm to the girl.

This... this was different. Orochimaru's didn't have some snake slither over her body, it appeared like he was IN her.

Whenever he tried to get near Hana a electric shock of Orochimaru's chakra deep inside the girl went through his hand forcing him back.

He was unable to reach her.

Pain and Itachi rushed in when they felt his charka shot out.

"What's going on?" Pain asked staring at the young female wriggling in pain.

Tobi reached out again to see if he could calm the girl, the results were the same; a scorched hand.

"Orochimaru managed to find away inside her boy. Yesterday it was just a simple snake crawling over her...now..." His eyes narrowed as the girl began to cry, moaning in pain.

Pain tried to reach her as well, but with no luck. He turned his head to Itachi. "Is there a way you can-"

Itachi focused his sharingans on Hana. "I can not break the barrier nor the hold on her, she is in limbo... Between our world and hers."

"Kill you..." she whispered, her eyes shut tightly.

Tobi chuckled reaching out to brush aside her wet hair, but stopped himself remembering what would happen. "Even in her dreams she has spunk."

Itachi watched silently as Hana fought an imaginary foe inside her head.

Tears flowed out of her tightly shut eyes, sweat falling off her body, gritting her teeth as if holding back a scream from pain.

She was fighting with all her might refusing to give in.

Pain place a hand on Itachi shoulder. "Can you possibly see what is going on inside her head?"

Itachi concentrated on Hana's head persisting with his sharingan.

The barrier was designed to keep people from stopping the dream, nothing about viewing it.

Itachi easily slipped past it, only getting small glimpses of Hana's nightmare. "... She's chained to the wall..."

Tobi's lip quirked under his mask. '_Kinky..._' His small smile turned into an angry scowl.

'_This snake is getting on my nerves quickly. He tries to take my pet away, and now he's chaining her... Unacceptable_.'

"Orochimaru has her mother on table. Hana is trying to fight against her bonds...He cut her mother's stomach open in an attempt to retrieve a baby inside...When she is still awake...she died..."

Hana let a muffled shriek in her pillow.

Pain observed the girl still fighting for her life. "This is unnecessary pain." He said out loud.

Itachi's lips opened partly. '_Impossible..._' he repeated Orochimaru's words.

Hana's rigid body began to relax.

Her trembling hands loosened letting go her sheets, her eyes she kept painfully shut returned to normal, and her body uncoiled itself from a ball.

Hana's tears she had been constantly pouring out suddenly stopped as well.

She look so peaceful, as if the nightmare never existed.

Pain and Tobi witnessing Hana's sudden change shot their heads to Itachi. "What's happening?" They both asked at the same time.

"...Hana... is forcing Orochimaru out of her..." He told them surprised.

All three men shared the same '_Impossible!_' expression.

"How is she..." Pain spoke up.

"She seems to be...willing him out of her..."

"_How?_" Tobi repeated.

"I do not know." He told them.

Hana's peaceful body stirred, she had opened her eyes.

Her deep ocean eyes were cloudy, and distant.

She only kept them opened for a second before closing them again drifting to sleep.

Three men disappeared then reappearing outside Hana's door.

"She is safe for now, but who knows when he will strike again." Pain told the men standing next to him.

Itachi used his sharingan to take a quick peek at Hana who was still sleeping."It only seems to happen when she is asleep."

Tobi copied Itachi's actions. "Yes, but not every time she sleeps. Once she woke up from yesterday's encounter, Hana went outside talking to Zetsu, came back in and slept without stirring any more during the night." He watch as she snuggled her face and her pillow, her breathing returning to normal has her chest moved rhythmically.

"Find the catalyst for his appearance, and dispose of it. If he succeeds she will be lost in limbo, along with any hope of returning home." Pain ordered.

Tobi leaned on the wall crossing his arms over his chest. "The little one is useless, her family doesn't show apparently, we could be here months before they realize their daughters are dead. Sad but true... You're right."

They stood there in silence till Pain spoke up again. "Do not address Orochimaru to her unless she tells you directly. She may not trust us if she thinks we know too much."

Itachi hand a small smirk on his lips and Tobi just chuckled.

Pain raised an eyebrow at the two. "Am I missing something?" He asked them.

"Her pride would never allow her to admit that snake was trying to take over her, plus she wouldn't want others to worry." Tobi could imagine it... Hana denying it at first, but pleading for him not to tell the others. Her eyes would be filled with concern, not for herself but for the others.

"It is Hana's nature to try to defeat this entity on her own, when she comes across a problem she will fight with everything she has to beat it..." Itachi told his leader.

His thoughts remembering to the incident in the library.

The way she went about researching on a way for them to get home... Her nose stuck in a book, on a straight path colliding with each other and she didn't even look up.

Her frustrated sighing putting a book back on a shelf when it didn't hold the answers she needed; her anger when she screamed...it wasn't because her life depended on it, but because she _wanted_ to find the answer.

Pain himself thought about when Hana talked back to him.

Telling him that she needed to keep up with her training or the house could be targeted. She was looking out for the people in the house, trying to keep her pride of a member of her clan, and saying it in a way that was the least disrespectful.

All three points Tobi and Itachi mentioned.

Pain nodded his head. "That is true... Keep an eye out to see how she wavers. We don't know the toll it might have on her body just yet."

* * *

Tobi got out of bed walking over to Hana, she had her head on the cold window. She let out a small moan relief.

Hana opened her eyes to look at a small bird singing on her balcony.

Her eyes reflected the deepest part of the ocean, dark and cloudy.

Then her eyes suddenly became more clear, she stood up straight focusing hard on the bird.

Like clarity had just hit her and with this new-found clarity she was determined to conquer.

Tobi placed his hand on Hana's shoulder, she jumped a little settling down when she saw his reflection in the window.

Hana gave him a soft smile. "Good Morning Tobi, I'm sorry if I woke you."

"...Hana-chan had a nightmare last night, so Tobi stayed up all night trying to comfort Hana-chan!" He told her in his usual chipper voice.

Hana bowed her head reaching out placing her hand on his. "Please Tobi... Don't tell the others..." She begged.

She gently held his hand turning around to face him. "Please..." Hana softly squeezed his hand for emphasis.

Tobi was semi-shocked at her actions, yes she did plead for him not to tell anyone but she did it with such tenderness.

He squeezed her hand back. "Of course Tobi won't tell unless Hana-chan says Tobi can! But why don't you want the others to know?" He tilted his head pretending to be curious.

She sighed, but smiled at him. "I don't want them to worry that's all. Now come with me Tobi, there is something I want to do with you." Hana held a bit tighter on Tobi's hand dragging him out of the room.

"Hana-chan where are we going?" He asked.

Hana looked over her shoulder to the dangling Tobi she was dragging along. "Sh! Don't wake the others!" She whispered giggling a little.

Tobi smirked under his mask. '_Nice to see her spirit has returned ._'

* * *

There was something I was just DYING to try...

"Where is Hana-chan taking Tobi?" He whispered.

"You'll see, just hang in there Tobi!" I whispered back.

I finally reached the gym and I dragged Tobi near the ladder to the trapeze.

"I remember this! Hana-chan protected Tobi from that bully Hidan! Alllllllll the waaaaaaaaaay up there!" He pointed to the trapeze.

I nodded my head eagerly at him. "Yep, yep! I want Tobi to come back up with me."

"Tobi might fall again! Tobi is scared!" He cowered behind me.

I placed my hand on his mask rubbing it gently. "I promise I will not let you fall, and if you do, I shall be your cushion to fall upon deal?" I asked smiling.

"Hmmmm... Deal! No what does Hana-chan want Tobi to do?"

I climbed a few steps on the ladder reaching my hand out to him. "Just swing with me Tobi."

He grabbed my hand and I pulled him up with me as we both made our way up to the trapeze.

"Ok now just sit on the bar like you would if you were swinging." I instructed him.

He plopped his but on the bar grabbing each side tightly. "Like this?" He asked looking up at me.

I nodded my head smiling I stood up grabbing the sides placing my feet on either side of him.

"Perfect, hold on tight Tobi!" I told him.

I pushed us off the ledge using the momentum to swing us back and forth.

"Wheeeeeee!" He screamed.

I giggled looking down. "Having fun?"

He nodded his head. "Yes, this is fun Hana-chan!"

"I'm glad!" I told him.

We swung for about ten minutes when out of a blue Tobi asked me a question.

"Can Hana-chan sing for Tobi?"

He looked up and I looked down. "Sure Tobi, what do you want to here?"

"Well, Hana-chan has been singing sad songs, maybe you can sing a happy song! Maybe even lovey dovey so Hana-chan isn't so sad!"

"Sad huh..." I mumbled. The only song in my head now was the one I sang in my dreams, but if Tobi wanted me to sing I had to think of a different song.

"Let's see, lovey dovey huh? I think I got the song for you."

"Yaaaay! Hana-chan is going to sing!" he cheered.

I took a deep breath, exhaled and began to sing one of the most mushy, yet heart-felt song I knew.

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4

Give me more lovin' than I've ever had,

Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad,

Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not

Make me feel good when I hurt so bad,

Barely gettin' mad, I'm so glad I found you,

I love bein' around you,

You make it easy, it's as easy as

1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4

There's only one thing to do,

Three words for you I love you,

There's only one way to say,

Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you

Give me more lovin' from the very start,

Piece me back together when I fall apart,

Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends

Make me feel good when I hurt so bad,

Best that I've had, I'm so glad that I found you,

I love bein' around you,

You make it easy, it's as easy as

1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4

There's only one thing to do,

Three words for you I love you,

There's only one way to say,

Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love youI love you

You make it easy, it's easy as

1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4

There's only one thing to do,

Three words for you I love you,

There's only one way to say,

Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you,

I love you,

1, 2, 3, 4,

I love you"

I slowed down leaning my head again Tobi's mask. "I love you..." I whispered.

* * *

**I LOVE THE ENDING! *SQUEAL* I know, its probably bad that the author herself is like going fan girl lol. I'm about this close into making this a tobi/mada after that ending LOL XD.**

**I think the next few chapters time will progress more quickly, if not I could have 100 chapters for just one week LOL. **

**Like I said, next chapter prob won't be up till sat night/ sunday morning. I hope you guys can live :3**


	21. Chapter 20

**skipbeataddict: At this point I am seriously considering it! D:**

**sierra (Guest): Like a harp sadly :(**

**Impar: Here you go!**

**GaarasGirl23: It's thanks to people like you that I write!**

**Marcy Charli Olivia: Ladies and gentlmen, THIS person right here is the reason why I started up on adopted after... 6 months? So don't thank me! Thank HER!**

**MaskedBeauty09: I hope your happy with your fluff! I don't know if its fluffy enough thought! D:**

**Steller-Prime: LOL hush you speedy reader! XD And enjoy! **

* * *

"Please shut the fuck up before I puke."

Tobi and I both looked down to see Hidan scratching his head grumbling to himself.

I stuck my tongue out. "Can't handle lovey dovey Hidan?" I asked.

"Fuck no! Why they hell are you singing so early anyways, fucking only 8 am in the goddamn morning!" He shouted.

Tobi waved his hand at me to come closer.

"What is it?" I asked him leaning in closer.

"Hidan is very grouchy in the morning huh?" He whispered.

I place my hand in front of my face whispering back, "Absolutely, and I can smell his morning breath from up here!" We both laughed.

He shot a nasty glare at us. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS WHISPERING UP THEIR?!"

Someone behind Hidan asked."And why the hell do you have to yell so early in the morning..."

Sasori came from behind Hidan, obviously not pleased by his fellow loud mouth Akatsuki member.

I smiled waving at the puppet master."Good morning Sasori, what bring you here so early in the morning?"

"This man's reached screaming... and your singing." He gruffed.

"Oops... I'm sorry about that. But if SOMEONE didn't bust the gym doors open my singing could have been quieter."

"DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO FUCKING SAY TO ME HANA?!"

"Hidan!" Sasoi yelled.

"WHAT?!" Hidan barked.

"Don't mind him Sasori! He's just jealous that Tobi is swinging with me instead of him." I called out from above.

"THE HELL I AM YOU LITTLE PUNK! COME DOWN HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FA-"

"OI! HIDAN,UN! Why do you have to yell so early in the morning,un!" Deidara decided to join in the shouting contest.

"Idiot! You're doing the same thing!" barkedSasori.

In a flash Kakuzu had his hand around Hidan's neck."This is the third morning in this god forsaken house MY SLEEP WAS INTERRUPTED BECAUSE OF ONE OF YOU IDIOTS!"

Hidan glared at his partner. "DON'T FUCKING BLAME ME! IT'S HER FAULT!" He pointed to us.

Kakuzu let go his partner staring at the two misfits swinging in the air.

Itachi walked in the gym looking irritated."How becoming of you Hidan... Blaming this madness on a girl."

"Ohhhhh, the big man Uchiha didn't get a lot of sleep last night so he's snapping at me? WELL I'M NOT FUCKING YELLING TO JASHIN HERE IT'S THOSE PUNKS-!"

"HIDAN! There are people sleeping in this building, and some would like to go BACK to sleep. Just keep your voice down..." Pain had walked in too, looking just as tired at Itachi.

Kisame had snuck in and was leaning on the gym's walls viewing the chaos before him. "My, my Hana-chan. Look at all the mess you're creating."

"Yeah, go me Kisame." I told him.

I looked down at Tobi.

"Well, I should probably go make breakfast. Want me to put you back on the platform so you can climb down?"

"Awwww! But Tobi was really enjoying swinging with Hana-chan!" He protested.

"Ok, How about we do one big swing before we stop?" I asked.

Tobi nodded his head eagerly. "Ok hang on tight! One, two THREE!"

Tobi went "WHEEEE!" and begged to go again when we stopped.

"Sorry Tobi, I have to go cook breakfast, maybe later today we can do it again." I held out my hand and he grabbed it, I pulled him up swinging us to the platform.

When Tobi was safely on the platform I swung back out to the center.

"Is Hana-chan not getting off the trapeze?" Tobi asked.

"Hana-chan is taking the shortcut." I jumped off the trapeze landing in the safety net after six and a half twist. Using the momentum of the safety net, I bounced out doing a round hose sticking my landing.

Tobi was clapping his hands praising me on platform. "Hana-chan is so cool!"

"WOW! What a rush AND six and a half twist! That's a new record!" I jumped up and down so excited I forgot about my company behind me.

Pain cleared his throat. I stopped my little dance turning around to see the Akatsuki members staring.

"I...um... will start working on that breakfast right away." I laughed nervously.

Pain nodded his head and I happily left the gym fleeing from future embarrassment.

* * *

****Today's breakfast was the same as the first morning they came... I hope they don't get tired of rice...or miso...

I brushed my hand across my face wiping the sweat on my brow. "Finished...pickled veggies, miso, rice, cooked fish, check, check, and check."

Everything was set, individually served, ready to eat, but when I went out to the dining room no one was there.

"...Odd..." I shrugged my shoulders placing all their plates on the table with the extra servings in the center.

I wiped my hands on my apron walking to the stairwell. "Hey guys! Breakfast is ready, out and served! It's going to get cold if you don't come down quickly!"

I waited a bit and when I didn't see anyone I went to eat my breakfast.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle." I laughed watching as the Akatsuki were all sitting chomping away.

"How did you guys...?" I asked.

Pain looked up slowly chewing on a piece of fish. "We are ninja's Hana... Nothing more needs to be said."

I shook my head laughing. "You're right, I don't even know why I was surprised."

I sat down and ate with them.

Hidan was still pissed they blamed him for waking everyone up. I told them that I am sorry for causing the reaction and promised not to sing in the morning.

Hidan seemed to accept the apology only after the gang stopped blaming him for the chaos.

When I finished my meal I walked over to Pain. "Umm..."

He waited for me to continue.

"Could I possibly take the day off from the library? There was something I wanted to do today. With your permission of course." I assured him, but I didn't know if I was sure. I was so nervous I kept looking at the floor, and it didn't help that he didn't respond right away.

* * *

****Pain set down his chopstick watching the girl as she nervously fidgeted next to him.

"...You've stopped calling me Pain-dono." He told her.

Hana blushed bowing her head low. "I'm so sorry Pain-dono! I didn't mean to be so disrespectful"

Pain placed a hand on her head. "Pain is just fine... Spend your time as you see fit."

She stood up beaming at him. "Thank you!"

Hana ran over to Deidara grabbing his hand. "Don't go anywhere! We're going out for some fun, I'll be right back though!" Her small hands let go of a shocked Deidara's running off in the mansion.

Kisame chuckled."Wonder what she has planned for you Deidara?"

"Oh! Oh! Ohhhh! Maybe she'll ask for you to dress up with her sempai?!" Tobi cheered.

Sasori smirked. "He does have long hair, maybe she wants to braid it."

Deidara jumped out of his chair."Oi! I'm right here you,un!" He pointed his thumb to his self. "Besides you guys are just jealous, that she chose ME to hang out with,un!"

"If you don't blow her up within five minutes..." Itachi commented.

Deidara clenched his fist tightly to his side giving Itachi a menacing glare. "What was that you self-righteous, overly cocky son of a bit-"

"ENOUGH!" Pain yelled. Deidara sat back down grumbling. "Deidara... Whatever she wants you to do, be cautious."

"Understood, un..." He mumbled to his leader.

Not a moment later Hana returned. "I'm back! Ready Deidara?" Hana gave the men a warm smile holding a bow in her hands.

Hana was wearing brown thigh high leather boots, with matching leather gloves reaching to her elbows. Her ebony hair was braided showing off her small facial structure. She had pulled her bangs aside giving you a wondrous view of her deep blue orbs. She also had on a very short pair of brown shorts on with a green button up blouse,the sleeves rolled up on her arms.

Her joyous expression began to turn into a frown when she saw everyone was staring at her.

She blushed pulling the string on her bow in a nervous habit. "Is it too much?" She asked twirling around once.

A low whistle came from behind her. She turned around in a sad attempt to cover her body.

"Hidan!" She scream with a light pink color dancing across her face.

"I agree, but it wasn't me." He pointed to the shark who had a hungry look in his eyes.

"Kisame!" She whined.

"If you don't want to be complimented on your looks maybe you shouldn't dress like that." He retorted.

She crossed her arms over her chest pouting. "I figured you would act like ADULTS, not like a bunch of horny DOGS who haven't seen female flesh in one hundred years, my bad I guess... I'll change..." She puffed her cheeks heading back to her room.

* * *

All of a sudden my feet were not on the ground anymore and I could feel two strong arms around my body.

Deidra had picked me up, cradling me in his arms. "Do not bother with those animals Hana,un. They do not know how to treat a woman,un. Your archery outfit is outstanding and suits you well-"

I put my finger on his lips preventing him from continue as I started to giggle unable to hold it back any longer. "I'm sorry Deidara, you're just too much. Now stop acting like a cool ninja, put me down and come help me train."

He put me back on the ground smiling. "What are we going to do,un?" He asked.

"Target practice, and agility."

His face fell in disappointment. "Just target practice,un?"

I patted his shoulder laughing. "No silly!... _Exploding_ target practice and agility training."

He took both of my hands looking deep into my eyes. "Marry me,un."

I sighed taking my hands out of his swatting them away. " As sweet as your proposal is, Deidara I'm only 16. Now come on we have work to do!" I pumped my fist in the air determined to cheat death one more time.

Sasori glared at his partner. "Don't kill her..."

"He's so gonna fucking kill her!" Hidan snickered.

Kakuzu snorted. "What is she thinking."

Konan placed her chopsticks down sighing. "...I do to fear for her safety..."

"Hana-chan, Don't die!" Tobi begged.

"Yes Hana-chan, if you died no one would cook me delicious meals." Kisame teased.

"Remember what I said Deidara." Pain warned.

* * *

****When everyone put their two cents in I dragged Deidara to an open field.

After I was done explaining what I wanted him to do we were already arguing.

"You want me to cut back on my artistic genius,un? I refuse."

"Oh come on Deidara! My request is simple! Make sure the bombs in the ground are not lethal enough to take my legs!"

"You want this to be an agility lesson don't you, un? Well there's your lesson dodge the blast, un." He scoffed.

I sighed heavily rubbing my temples. "Ok fine... How about a compromise? You dim the bombs a TINY bit, not a LOT, BUT you have to give me a fair amount of time to dodge such a high velocity blast deal?"

He scratched his chin weighing his options. "Fine. Just as long as the air bombs remain full strength,un."

I held out my hand smirking. "You've got yourself a deal. I'll shoot them out of the sky before they have a chance to explode."

Deidara shook my hand returning my smirk. "Don't get too cocky Hana un, just because you are a girl doesn't mean I will go easy on you, un."

My hand squeezed his tightly. "Don't you dare."

We let go taking our positions. He to the sky and I on the ground.

Taking arrow out of my quiver loading it in my bow, I was ready for him to start.

My heart was pounding.

Deidara was flying in the air still and silent. '_What is he going to do...' _I raised my bow aiming at him. I fired one arrow and he easily dodged it.

He retaliated by sending a few of his bombs. I ran towards them firing two arrows in them.

"KATSU!" He blew up his bombs seven feet above me. I used the smoke as a cover sliding to a halt where he was flying above me, shooting three arrows in quick sessions.

His giant bird flapped its wings rendering my cover useless, but I almost had him.

My first arrow was to shift him to the left, the second to the right and the last higher in the air.

He easily moved out of the way, but the last one nicked his hair.

I was smiling admiring my handy work when he called out, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET COCKY,UN! KATSU!"

**BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!** "Shit." I ran like hell in a zigzag pattern avoiding the bombs exploding in a line right towards me.

My foot stepped on one of the bombs below and behind me were bombs still going off.

'_Shit!_'

I jumped in the air using the momentum force of the two blast launching my body to Deidara. I fired several arrows at him and he blew them up before they even reached him.

He used that blast to cover his sneak attack flinging 6 bombs at once to me. I could only shoot down five.

I put my hands in front of my face as the bomb went off. Any visible hair on my body was singed, and the blast was shooting me back to earth at high speed.

My options were to take a shot while he expected me to be down and possibly hit the earth too hard, or pass the opportunity to surprise him...

I chose the latter.

With great effort I loaded two arrows letting them go, they whizzed in the air hitting their target. The heart.

"Shit!"

The ground was coming up quickly and nothing to cushion my fall. I twisted backwards in the air, hoping the resistance would slow me down, it did but not good enough.

When I pushed off the ground doing a back handspring to fully come to a halt, a sharp pain shot out from my right wrist.

I winced holding it gently panting. 2 years of training with Diablo SERIOUSLY is nothing compared to 5 minutes with S class ninjas.

Deidara's pet was gone, and his feet were firmly planted on the ground. He looked so calm!

While I was here panting, sweating, and had a possible sprained wrist...

Our battle had raged on for several more hours. Dodging, shooting, and exploding bombs Deidara threw at me. By this point I was exhausted, on my knees panting hard, with severe burns over my upper thighs where it was exposed.

My gloves had taken major hits as well leaving some skin exposed. My hair had it rough too, the ends were seared... I would have to cut them when this was over.

Deidara frowned, displeased at my sorry state. "Oi Hana,un. Maybe we should call it quits."

My legs slowly stood up, not breaking eye contact. "Oh I'm... not done... just yet..." I panted.

He smirked. "I was hoping you would say that,un"

We stood our ground in a stand-off. Waiting for the other to make the next move, countering each others strategies.

'_If I don't end this soon I could get careless and possibly lose more than just a limb..._'

My eyes narrowed as I tightened the grip around the bow. '_How do I even get close enough finish it?_'

Something caught my attention in the corner of my eyes.

'_It's really stupid, gutsy, reckless...but it may be my only shot._' I smirked.

I loaded my bow shooting a few bombs underground between Deidara and I.

There was cover once again, I used the North West winds to my advantage circling him setting off my bombs behind his back.

He had already launch bombs where I was less than a minute ago, then threw several more only a foot away from my current location.

I ducked low to the ground, covering my mouth holding in a scream. My body took a scorching hit and I needed to keep quiet for this plan to work.

"NICE TRY HANA, UN. BUT I SAW THROUGH THAT LITTLE TRICK,UN. NOW COME OUT FROM HIDING,UN!"

My hand still held my lips tightly together as muffled breathes flowed out of me.

'_He's so quick to react, and countering is such a breeze for him. Catching on that I would use the smoke... no time to admire his cognitive skill Hana!_'

"ALL RIGHT IF YOU WON'T COME OUT THEN I'LL FLUSH YOU OUT,UN!"

I watched as Deidara hopped on his gigantic bird once more, that was my cue.

I ran low to the ground using the smoke as cover before he could blow it away grabbing the feet of his art flattening myself against it as we took off.

'_If he noticed a dangling shadow, it's all over..._'

With one flap of his enormous wings Deidara's art cleared the smoke.

I could hear Deidara making a tsking noise with his tongue above me.

"OI HANA I'M DONE PLAYING GAMES,UN!" He was making a barrage of bombs to snuff me out.

I had to act fast, I climbed down the back of the bird reaching its tail feathers. I moved back and forth slowly letting go flipping in the air landing on its back with stealth crawling towards Deidara.

"HERE IT COMES HAN-...?!"

"Checkmate Deidara." An arrow was pointed at the base of his skull.

He raised his hands in defeat turning around with a smirk on his face. "Nicely executed plan Hana,un. Using the winds to cover your tracks so you could divert my attention elsewhere. Then causing more bombs to go off to render visibility to zero so I would use my art to expose you below, but you hitched a ride expecting for me to think you were below,un."

I frowned lowering my bow. "You knew my plan this whole time?!"

He chuckled. "I had expected something close to it when you used the wind to your advantage, but figured you wouldn't be so reckless by riding my art seven stories in the air,un."

I plopped on his bird face down exhausted. "You're just being nice, you totally knew..." I mumbled in the bird.

He chuckled again patting my head gently. "I'm an S class ninja Hana,un. It's going to take a lot to kill this cool ninja,un." He gloated puffing out his chest.

I lifted up my head resting it on my hand. "Of course, how could I forget."

"Well, you better put me back on solid ground. I'm sure its lunch time already." I told him.

Deidara stretched patting his stomach."I'm starving too,un. Let's go eat,un."

We had safely reached the ground and started to walk back to the mansion when I felt faint.

I stopped closing my eyes, rubbing my head. '_Must have overdone it with the explosions._'

Deidara noticed I wasn't by his side and turn around. "Hana you alright,un?" He asked walking back to me.

I held up my hand halting his progress to me. "I'm fine, just a little dehydrated that's all." I smiled to reassure him.

He didn't take the bait."Well then start walking,un." Deidara stepped aside waiting for me to walk ahead of him.

I sighed putting one foot in front of the other slowly. "See I'm perfectly...fine..."

My vision blurred, I was on a straight path landing face first in the dirt if not for a strong-arm wrapping itself tightly around my waist.

"OI,UN?! I don't know who you are trying to fool, but you are not alright Hana,un!" Deidara pulled me up slapping my cheeks gently.

I managed to snap out of my dazed state. "Huh...Deidara...? I'm ok now really." I placed my small hand on his chest for support while I shook my head waking myself up more.

I looked up smiling giving him a thumbs up. "This time I mean it I'm..." I saw my hand was still on his chest.

My cheeks blushed. "S-Sorry!" I stuttered removing my hand and taking a step back.

Deidara his face held the same expression Alex did yesterday, and I knew it when he slowly started to lean in closer to me.

My pink face turned bright red as Deidara was getting closer to kiss me. '_Why can't everyone just stop trying to kiss me!_'

Some God must have heard my silent plea, as I saw Tobi flying uncontrollably in the air heading straight towards us.

I took a step back catching the mask man before he hit the ground.

Tobi sighed with relief."Thanks Hana-chan for saving Tobi! Oh hi sempai-"

* * *

****Deidara had kissed Tobi.

He opened his eyes about to explode the obnoxious brat for interrupting him when Deidara saw Tobi was in Hana's arms.

He tried to pull away, but it was too late. When Tobi turned around his mask made contact with Deidara's lips.

Tobi placed his hands on his mask fluttering about in Hana's arms. "Oh my Sempai, I didn't know you liked me that way!"

To bruise Deidara's ego even more Hana was laughing at him.

Deidara began to tremble with anger. "You... piece of SHIT!"

Tobi screamed wrapping his arms around Hana's neck holding on for dear life."Sempai wouldn't blow up Tobi while he was still with Hana-chan would you?!"

Hana held Tobi protectively against her. "No he won't! I won't let you blow Tobi up right in front of me." She took a few steps back to avoid danger but ended up stepping on one.

With only a few seconds to react she flung Tobi to Deidara. He grabbed the idiot escaping the bombs blast.

Deidara ran over to the blast site to find...nothing...

Tobi came crawling to the crater crying."HANA-CHAN!"

'_Idiot...why did you sacrifice your life for the other idiot..._' He clenched his fist raising his head to the sky.

Deidara's eyes widen as he saw an object blocking the sun's glare.

"HANA!" Deidara screamed.

He vanished, appearing on his bird taking flight into the skies. Deidara raced on his bird to catch Hana's limp body speeding through the air.

She was unconscious... but still alive. Deidara sighed relieved that he didn't have to tell his leader he had killed the girl, fearing the repercussions.

His gaze wander over Hana's sleeping form and he smirked.

'Don't look a gift horse in the mouth,un...' His fingers wrapped around her chin with a firm yet gentle grip, holding Hana's head up.

Deidara closed his eyes leaning in.

"SEMPAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII! I DON'T THINK HANA-CHAN WOULD LIKE IT IF YOU STOLE HER FIRST KISS WHILE SHE IS SLEEEEEPIIIING!" Tobi yelled from the ground.

The black-haired maiden moaned shifting uncomfortably in Deidara's arms.

He held his breath pulling away from the girl fearing she would wake up.

When Hana stilled, his eyebrows twitched. "Going...to kill you..."

Tobi recognized that look on his sempai's face, he tried to run but couldn't escape the blast.

"SOOORRRY SEMPaaaaiiiiiiiii..." Tob's voiced echoed till he was nothing more than a speck of light in the afternoon sun.

Deidara sighed looking over once more of the spunky little women in his arms.

She was definitely in need of some medical attention... His face grimaced after analyzing her injuries.

Pain-sama did say not to go overboard, and in her current state it might seem... He went overboard.

His eyes narrowed glaring where the "Tobi Torpedo" launched. Half of these injuries were his fault!

He let out a heavy sigh walking slowly to the mansion.

* * *

Deidara had successfully infiltrated the mansion without anyone noticing so far...

Now to get Hana to her room.

He managed to get upstairs turning the corner...

"HEY SASORI! YOU WERE RIGHT! DEIDARA FUCKING KILLED THE GIRL!" Hidan screamed as LOUD as he possibly could.

Deidara tightened his grip on the girl. 'Damn.'

With that one word utter inside his head, the Akatsuki surrounded him.

"You IDIOT, how could you have been so careless?" Sasori growled.

"Oi! HANA ISN'T DEAD! AND IT WASN'T MY FAULT,UN! SHE..." He lowered his head seeing his handy work on the poor girl. "She protected Tobi by using her body as a shield..."

Hidan snorted."That chick belongs in a fucking insane asylum. She's _askin'_ to die."

"Why didn't you pull her out of danger?" Itachi asked.

"I would have but she flug that idiot into my arms pushing me back in the short time before the bomb went off,un! And I instinctively jumped taking Tobi with me,un."

Konan walked over to Hana observing her."...She needs medical treatment..." She told Pain.

Pain faced his Akatsuki member."I have asked you to do one simple thing, and you have failed."

Kisame chuckled. "Asleep and causing chaos, is there anything this girl can't do besides obviously dodging someones bombs?"

Itachi took his eyes off the battered girl, side glancing his partner. "She can die." He told him.

"Hmmm... I guess you're right, she can. Deidara next time take better care of the princess will you?"

Deidara glared at the shark who was smirking. "WHY YOU-"

"...The only princess... around here... is my sister... So take that... god awful remark back..." Hana said, threatening Kisame.

Hana slowly opened her eyes turning her head to Pain. "Pain...dono... don't blame... Deidara... it's my..." She told him before losing conscious again.

"Konan, go with Itachi to her room and heal her." Pain told his subordinates.

"...Yes, Pain-sama..." Konan said.

Itachi held out his arms to Deidara silently asking for him to hand over Hana.

Deidara's grip tightened around her body. He didn't want to hand her over to that bastard Uchiha, and he also wanted to see that she was well for himself.

"Why can't I do it,un?" He asked Pain while glaring at Itachi.

Pain turned his back to Deidara. "Because you have already done enough." He told him before walking off.

Pain's word cut Deidara deeper than any kunai. He grudgingly handed Hana over to Itachi and vanished.

* * *

****Konan had patched her up the best she could, but some burns would leave a permanent mark on her body.

"I have done all I can... I shall take my leave..." She told Itachi.

He nodded his head informing her the words did not go to deaf ears.

She left the two alone in the room, closing the door behind her.

"You are no longer needed, my pet and I can make it just fine." A voice spoke out from behind him.

"She is not your property." Itachi told the voice.

"On the contrary, she is the property of the Akatsuki, which does indeed make her_ mine_. Besides, she "saved" my life...I think I can be a little selfish don't you think?."

Tobi stood next to Itachi, pulling the covers over Hana's body.

Itachi closed his eyes and headed towards the door. "She saved "Tobi's" life. What will happen when the day comes she finally finds out hideousness underneath the mask?"

Tobi chuckled. "I pray that day happens soon... I have a special treat for her..."

Itachi opened the door and closed it. Leaving Hana alone with a monster inside...

* * *

**Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUN! Dramatic enough I hope!**

**And I'm posting this half asleep so I hope there are not TOO many mistakes XD**

**So... has anyone figured out the trigger for Hana to dream about Orochi yet?**


End file.
